I Love You, Oniichan
by CRAZINESSxp
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hinamori Amu were friends since childhood. Amu loves Ikuto as a family, her onii-chan. But does Ikuto feels the same way towards her? AU. Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

**Its our first story in fanfiction! Im so nervous. Btw, this is a shared account. Im purple and my friend is Michi ( look at our profile :x) Michi is my editor! im the author (:  
Hope you will like it! Review please x)**

**Disclaimer:We do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Amu and Ikuto were friends since childhood. However, they always quarrel or tease each other. The starting of the new year in Seiyo high school, Amu and Ikuto were in the same class…

* * *

Chapter 1 – GOOD FRIENDS?

-Chattering noises of people at the corridors in Seiyo High School-

It's the beginning of a new year. And everyone is excited on the first day of school. All except one.

Ikuto sat quietly in the classroom on his chair, looking out of the window. Looking at Amu, observing her every move. Whereas Yoru, Ikuto's guardian chara, was looking out the window too, but he was searching for one person, to be exact, Amu's chara Miki.

Yoru had a crush on Miki since he first laid eyes on her. He had even worked together with Miki to clear the X-eggs. This year, Yoru has decided to confess his feelings to Miki. But he is worried. Will Miki accept Yoru?

Ikuto and Amu had been very close friends since childhood, but their relationship was not very good. Every time they see each other, they would either tease each other or quarrel. However, Amu loves Ikuto; she loves him as a FAMILY, her onii-chan. But does Ikuto felt the same way towards Amu?

'Ikuto-kun. Your birthday is coming. What do you want as your present?'

A group of Ikuto-fan club crowded around his desk

'All of you getting out of my sight'

He said in a cold and angry tone.

'O-ohh… O-okkayyy… so-sorry for bothering you-u.'

Tears flowing down their checks as they said this.

'I.K.U.T.O!!'

Suddenly Ikuto's name was shouted. Very loudly.

The girls stopped crying, and turned around to see who it was.

Then the sound was followed by a loud bang on the table. -BANG-

'They were just trying to be nice by asking you! And they were going to buy a present for you. WHY MUST YOU BE SO RUDE!! ?'

Amu's arms were placed on her waist, standing behind the shocked girls.

She walked towards Ikuto. Pointing her finger at him.

'I hate this attitude of yours! Change it!'

'You sound like my mother...'

Ikuto said with a grin on his face.

'IKUTOOOOO!!'

Amu raised her fist in the air, getting ready to hit Ikuto.

..

-RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!-

Sensei walks into class.

'Everyone get back to your seats'

'You are lucky this time… humph!'

Amu said as she sat down.

As Amu sat down, Ikuto leans forward; his hand reaches out for amu's hair.

(Amu's seat was right in front of Ikuto's.)

'So what are you going to get me for my birthday?'

He whispered into her ear as he plays with her hair.

'A piece of my… WAHHH!'

Before Amu could finished what she was going to say, Ikuto lightly bit her left ear, which is Amu's weak spot. She stood up quickly, letting out a loud scream too.

'HINAMORI AMU! What are you doing?'

Sensei was furious with Amu sudden disruption.

Everyone turned to look at the shocked Amu, surprised at her sudden outburst. She immediately regained her composure claiming in her "cool and spicy" tone,

'I have to go to the washroom.'

And she runs immediately out of the classroom. Her face was red with embarrassment.

..

-Clenched fist-

'I am going to kill Ikuto for that!'

Ikuto sneezed.

_"She is going to kill me…"_

'Ikuto, I have a bad feeling… nyah.'

Yoru was worried for Ikuto.

--END OF CHAPTER 1--

* * *

Next chapter :

Its Ikuto's birthday. The class had prepared a birthday party for him. However, Ikuto is not happy about it. Something seems to be troubling him, and only when Amu appears before him, he cheered up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Purple : Im glad! im so happy you all like it (: -sobs- And this chap. is going to be about ****AMUTO!!  
****Michi: Have fun reading!!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Chapter 2 – HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

'Hey. What's the big occasion today?!'

'It seems like the girls are preparing a birthday party for Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But its none of our business, why must we help too… '

'OI! Don't just stand there talking! Start working. We have to be ready before Ikuto-kun comes! I CANT WAIT!'

Yamabuki Saya shouted at the two boys.

..

'I wonder what Ikuto-kun will say when he gets my present.'

Saya's eyes sparkled as she dreamed about it.

'Ikuto-kun. This is my birthday present for you. Hope you like it.'

She blushed as she handed Ikuto his present.

Ikuto opened it and smiled.

'Thank you Saya-san. I love it very much. Only you know what I like. I love you!'

And he gave Saya a kiss on her cheek.

'Oh Ikuto-kun… Muacks!'

Then she immediately realized what she was doing as everyone was staring at her.

Still blushing,

'What are you all looking at? Get back to your work. We have to finish it before Ikuto-kun comes in!'

Everyone rushed back to work in a hurry.

..

Once they finished decorating the classroom, Ikuto came in.

Everyone was prepared to surprise him.

'SSSSUUUUURRRRRPPPPRRRRIIIISSSSEEEE!'

-thump-

Amu fell into Ikuto's arms.

'... ...'

Amu was surprised by the sudden "surprise" and she fell backwards.

But luckily for her, Ikuto was behind her. Thus, she fell towards Ikuto. And they both fell onto the floor. With Amu on top of Ikuto.

After a while, Ikuto regained his composure

'When are you planning to get up? You are so heavy.'

Ikuto said, half joking.

After hearing what Ikuto had said, she then realized what had happened. Rushing to get up, she bowed as she said sorry to him.

'Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to… WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!'

Now than she realized that Ikuto had just said she was "fat".

'I AM NOT FAT!!'

'I didn't say you are fat.'

Ikuto stood up.

'You did! I heard you say I am fat!'

'Oh, so you admit it.'

Ikuto smiled.

'Ikuto you…'

Getting ready to beat Ikuto up.

'... ...'

Their classmates stood there quietly, listening to their quarrels.

..

Finally, Amu realizes that the whole class was looking at them.

Than she walked into the classroom with her head facing down, feeling depressed as she had embarrassed herself in front of all her classmates. But when she got back to her seat, she realizes something amiss.

'Wow! What occasion is today?'

Ran asked. Looking amazed at what the classroom had become of.

'They made a very nice cake!'

Su exclaimed.

'It looks delicious.'

Miki look at the cake, licking her lips at the same time.

_"Ikuto…"_

Amu knew it was Ikuto's party. But she didn't say anything to her charas. She just sat at her chair quietly.

..

'Ikuto-kun! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'

Everyone said as they handed out the presents to Ikuto.

But Ikuto ignored them and walked back to his seat.

To his shock, his desk was filled with presents, even his chair. Feeling frustrated, he shouted.

'Get all your presents off my seat!'

Everyone quickly gathered their presents. Shocked at what Ikuto reaction when he saw his presents. They thought that Ikuto would be happy, and would happily accept their presents even with nothing in return.

..

-RINGRING-

The bell rang. It was the end of school.

Amu went home almost immediately to get dressed. She was going somewhere, to relieve someone's grief today…

..

'Ikuto? Why are you so angry today? Nyah.'

Yoru said as he handed Ikuto a small present he made just for him.

'Thanks Yoru.'

He ignored Yoru's question and took the present.

..

It was getting dark. Amu stood before the gate. Her hand reached out for the doorbell, but she didn't press it. This continued a few times (say... a few minutes haha). She was afraid, afraid that the owner of that house would not open the door for her.

'Amu-chan…'

Her charas were wondering what she was doing.

'Ran lets character change.'

'HOP! STEP! JUMP!'

Amu entered the balcony. And she went into the bedroom.

'... ...'

'Ikuto… Happy Birthday…'

Amu handed him a wrapped present. But Ikuto turned his head away, ignoring her. So she placed it beside him, and sat beside him.

'I know you don't like to celebrate your birthday. But this is the day you were born. This is a special day… to you and… to me. Even though I hate you, sometimes…'

Ikuto remained silent.

'But… I am glad you were born. And I am glad I met you.'

Amu smiled sweetly at Ikuto.

Ikuto blushes. He hugged Amu.

'I hate to celebrate this day every year… but… if I were to celebrate it with you…I am happy…'

_"Because you are the only one who understands me."_

'I am happy too.'

Amu closes her eyes to feel the warmth of his body.

..

While Amu and Ikuto were having their "talk". Yoru, Ran, Miki and Su stood at the window admiring the scenery.

'So… what did you get for Ikuto?'

Miki asked Yoru softly.

'Nyah? Oh… I know he will like it!'

Yoru grinned.

As Ikuto opens the present that Yoru gave…

-Took out a cookie-

'Nyah. Ikuto, do you like it? I took a long time choosing which one to give you.'

Yoru gave a satisfying smile.

Ikuto flicked Yoru using his fingers, giving a "not satisfied" look.

'HAHAHA. Yoru… you are so kawaii.'

Amu laughed. Ruffling Yoru's hair.

_"Yoru is so thoughtful."_

Miki thought as she blushes.

--END OF CHAPTER 2--

* * *

_Next chapter:_

_Two new classmates came into Amu's class, a boy and a girl. Who are they?_

**Lets guess who they are! Give you a clue: They have charas too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is only the introduction of the characters. Im not so good in this story. Please bear with it.  
And ii like mit-chan007 way of starting with the chapter with people talking!**

**Purple: He is my prince.  
Michi: But cat boy is better than him. _"Ikuto&Natsume"_  
Purple: Yah! i totally agrees with you. _"Ikuto&Kyo"_**

**CRAZINESSxp: My favourite Shugo chara is not owned by me T-T**

* * *

Chapter 3 – WELCOME PRINCE AND BEAUTY

'From today onwards, there will be 2 new classmates joining us.'

The Sensei said as he introduces a boy and a girl to the class.

-whispers-

'Wow. He is so handsome. I'M IN LOVE… again! But I still love Ikuto.'

'She's a beauty. She is so beautiful!'

'He looks just like a prince.'

'Ah. She is like an angel from heaven.'

Everyone's eyes sparkled except for Ikuto, who was looking at something else.

Amu couldn't help but thought…

_"He is so handsome! She is so beautiful! "_

'Amu-chan. Look! They have guardian charas too.'

Ran reacted once she saw the charas floating beside them.

'Amu…'

Ikuto hits Amu's head.

'OUCH! That hurts… Eh! They have chara too! We should get to know them better. I mean… so that the x-eggs hunt wouldn't be so tiring… Not that I like them.'

Turns head away to face window.

'Amu-chan is so stubborn.'

Su said. And the other charas laughed.

..

The boy introduces himself.

'I am Hotori Tadase. Please to meet you.'

He smiled sweetly at the class.

'AHHHH!' -faints-

'Oh my god! Someone fainted.'

The girl… silence before she speaks

'hmph…Hoshina Utau.'

She looked away from the class.

'She is so cool. _"cool and spicy"_ just like hinamori-san.'

'I am going to create a fan-club for her.'

The boys discussed.

..

'Now, Hotori-kun please takes the seat beside Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Right at the back. Hoshina Utau…'

'I want to sit there.'

Utau interrupted the Sensei. Pointing towards the seat in front of Tadase, beside Amu.

'...Yamabuki Saya-san. Would you mind changing place?'

Sensei asked the shocked Saya-san.

'No way am I going to…'

Almost all of the boys stared at her with an angry look on their faces.

'I-I…do-don't…mi-mind…'

She walks away looking scared.

_"Why are all the boys treating me this way? -sobs- "_

Tadase and Utau walks to their seats.

..

Utau's chara spoke to her.

'Utau. Utau! look. She has three charas!'

Utau ignored her and sits down beside Amu, staring at Amu and her charas.

'hmph…'

_"Whats with that?!"_

Amu was shocked.

'Amu-chan. Lets get to know her.'

Su said to Amu, looking all excited to get to know Utau.

Just the thought of talking to Utau make Amu nervous, making her tremble.

'Amu-chan. Do you want to character change with me?'

Ran asked Amu, hoping that after character change will help her with her nervousness.

'It would only make matter worst!'

Amu stares at Ran.

_"Don't you dare!"_

_.._

_"Sigh This is not my outside character at all but I have to give it a try."_

Amu held her hand out.

'Hi-i… I-i am Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet you-u…'

Utau ignored her.

'Eh…!'

Amu sighed, and becomes depressed.

_"THIS IS NOT MY CHARACTER AT ALL! NOT MY CHARACTER! -crying- "_

'Eh…Amu-chan…'

Her charas don't know what to do to help her.

-whisper-

'What is Hinamori-san doing? That doesn't fit her _"cool and spicy"_ character!'

'She has changed…'

Her classmate talked among themselves.

..

'I don't like her attitude.'

Miki whispered. Ran and Su nod their heads.

'She is just like Ikuto!'

'Isn't she?'

They whispered back, giggling to themselves and high-five too.

..

Tadase sat beside Ikuto. He turned to look at Ikuto and held his hand out.

'Pleased to meet you. I hope we can be friends.'

Tadase smiled sweetly at him.

Ikuto stared at him, and then he turned his head away, ignoring Tadase.

Whereas Yoru slowly crept behind Tadase's chara. Than he took away his crown.

'Nyah. A crown!'

He puts it on.

'I am a king! Nyah'

Tadase's chara realizes his crown was taken. He started to chase Yoru who was wearing his crown.

'Hey! You filthy cat. That is my crown! Your king's crown. You are not fit to wear it. GIVE IT BACK TO ME!!'

Tadase sighed. He couldn't help his chara as those without guardian charas can neither see nor hear them.

* * *

**This chap. is kinda boring. i just wanted to introduce them into my story.. As they are different from the anime.  
I will try do write something exciting the next one though. Mostly about Amuto!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tis chap. is abt Tadase making friends with Amu and Ikuto.  
****&X-eggs still exist in my story, just dat thr is no mre Easter.**

**x-egg: Useless. useless.  
****Purple: i know im useless, stop rubbing it in. -depressed-  
****Michi: Useless!  
Purple: Oh no. Michi is turning into an x-egg! Someone help!  
Amu: Amulet heart is here to purify useless pers.. er.. x-eggs!  
Michi: Ahhhhhhhhhh!! **

**x-character: This useless people does not own shugo chara or me.. USELESS!**

* * *

Chapter 4-PLATINUM ROYALE

'I can't seem to get along with anyone…'

Amu walks alongside Ikuto, whining about what had happened.

Just then, Miki and Yoru notice something.

'X-egg! X-egg!'

They both said at the same time.

Ikuto and Amu looked at each other

'Let's go.'

And they run towards the direction where their charas had just sensed the x-eggs.

..

As they ran, they heard the sound of the x-egg.

'Useless. Useless.'

And followed by -zoom-

A flash of light flashed past them.

'Hotori Tadase?!'

Amu screamed Tadase's name at the sight of him.

'You sure remember people's name fast…'

Ikuto whispered to Amu. Amu blushes.

'Let's help him!'

'No wait!' Ikuto stopped Amu.

'Let see how he deals with the x-egg.'

They stood at a corner watching Tadase.

'Kiseki! Boku no kokoro unlock… _"Platinum Royale"_ '

Tadase called for his chara.

'Wow! He did a character transformation!'

'What is so amazing about that? We can do character transformations too.'

Ikuto was not amazed.

With sparkling eyes, Amu was dazzled by Tadase's transformation, Platinum Royale.

_"He looks so cute when he uses character transformation! His clothe is filled with so much frills, which make him look like a prince."_

Tadase uses his staff and aimed at the x-egg

'White Decoration'

The x-egg was slowly purified.

'Ah! So he can purify x-eggs too. He's amazing'

Ikuto turned to look at Tadase when he heard that.

'You're jealous. Aren't you? Because you can't purify x-eggs.'

Amu laughed and sticks out her tongue, she was making fun of Ikuto. But Ikuto just ignored her.

..

'Ah!! Hotori-san. Wait a minute.'

Amu quickly called after Tadase as she saw him walking away.

Ikuto stretch out his leg, trying to trip Amu when she walked pass him.

'Eh?'

Tadase turned around, to his surprise; he saw Amu tripped and fell.

'Are you okay?'

His hands reach out to Amu.

Holding Tadase's hand, she blushed.

_"Why is my heart beating so fast?!"_

'Ya…'

But she was crying in her heart too. Because she had just embarrassed herself in front of Tadase.

'For a commoner, you sure are clumsy.'

Kiseki said to Amu.

'EH!!'

..

'From now on help us with purifying x-eggs.'

Ikuto interrupts their conversation.

'Oi Ikuto!' Amu stares at Ikuto.

'Ok!' Tadase replied almost instantly

_"That was easy"_

Ikuto was surprised at Tadase's reaction.

'I am glad that I can help someone with their eggs. So I don't mind.'

Tadase smiles sweetly at them. Amu blushes.

'Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves.'

Amu's chara notices

..

The charas were chatting merrily nearby.

'I am Ran.'

'Miki'

'Su'

They jumped out in front of Kiseki.

'Oi, don't scare me like that. I am the King, Kiseki.'

_"Kiseki's cool… but not as cool as Yoru"_

Miki blushes, looking at Yoru.

'Nyah… What kind of King?'

'It's you! The filthy cat. You're going to pay for dirtying my crown! All of you come help me!'

Kiseki chases Yoru around. The other charas followed suit.

'Chasing Yoru is fun.'

'He is so hard to catch.'

Ran and Su were playing.

'BLOCK HIS WAY!!'

Kiseki orderd the other charas.

'Nyah! Not fair!'

Yoru protested.

..

'Nice to meet you, Amu-chan and… Ikuto-kun. Can I call you that?'

'Sure! Tadase-kun… Eh… Your character transformation…'

Amu asked shyly.

'You saw it? Oh, it's called Platinum Royale'

'You look like a... _prince_!'

-poof- Tadase's character suddenly change.

'Mwahahaha! I am not a prince!! I am the king. I will rule the world! And all of you will be my servant!! Mwahaha'

Tadase transformed at the sound of the word _"prince"_.

'EHH!! Did I do something wrong?'

Amu panicked. Not knowing what had happened to Tadase.

'Hmph… Childish king.'

Ikuto walks away, ignoring the commotion that had happened.

* * *

**Short or boring? :x**

**Thanks for reading & review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Purple: Ahhh! Ikuto is my first love!  
Michi: why?  
Purple: He is so handsome, and plays violin well, and cute too. Did I mention he is super handsome?  
Michi: ... ur obsession with Shugo chara and Ikuto is scaring me...  
****Ikuto: It not scary at all! At least i know someone loves me this much.  
Purple: Ikuto!! _-hugs him tightly-  
_Ikuto: Ok... You are scary! _-sweat drops-_  
Utau: Let go of him. Ikuto's mine! _-stares at purple, deadly-  
_Amu: Ikuto is not urs too. He is mine!! -_stares deadly at all the girls- -hugs Ikuto-  
_Ikuto: Amu. -_blushes as Amu hug him-_**

**Yoru: Nyah no one loves me -_sobs-_!! Btw, they do not own shugo chara.**

* * *

Chapter 5-THE VIOLINIST

The street was bustling with people. Utau walked on the unfamiliar street. The street was filled with people, people who were happy, who had companions, as opposed to her sadness, her loneliness. It was the first time she was there. She feels alone although her chara Iru was by her side all the time. Utau wonders aimlessly on the streets.

Suddenly, a soothing song of the violin floats through the air. She hears the melody of the violin clearly although the noise of the surrounding was blaring into her ears. She was mesmerized by it, walking to the place where the song was played.

Under the moonlight, a figure was holding a violin under a pavilion. Utau watched quietly in the bushes as the person played the violin.

_"Who is he? It seems like_... _I have seen him somewhere before…"_

Utau can't figure out who the violinist was. But she was sure she has seen him somewhere before. She was attracted by him and the song. The song was soothing, but sorrowful as well. Which expressed Utau's mood for the day.

..

'IKUTO…!'

The violinist finally stopped playing when he heard someone calling him.

Trying to catch her breathe, Amu called Ikuto as she ran. She was late for the concert. The concert solely performed by Ikuto this day every month.

'You are late.'

'Sorry. I…'

..

_-Flashback-_

'Onee-chan, where are you going?'

Ami held Amu's skirt when she walked towards the door.

'Amu! Where are you going this late at night!!'

Amu's father asked Amu anxiously.

'Oh Amu! It is the 15th of the month isn't it?'

Amu's mother turned to look at Amu.

'Ya…'

'What! It's the 15th already? So you are going to see your boyfriend again?! My little Amu has grown up so fast!'

Her father said, crying.

'I want to go see Amu's boyfriend! I want go see!'

Ami wouldn't let go of Amu's skirt.

'Eh… he is not my boyfriend! He is only a onii-chan to me...'

The house was in a chaos.

After Amu let her charas stayed in the house for Ami to play with, Ami let go of her.

'Amu-chan!'

'Dont leave us here!'

'You heartless person!'

The three characters cried as Ami was hugging them, so tightly that they couldn't breathe.

'Ne! Shugo Charas!'

Ami ran to her room, still hugging them tightly.

Her father was consoled by her mother.

..

_-Flashback in a flashback (sounds weird. Who cares)-_

'Hey Ikuto! What are you doing? It's so noisy.'

'What are you? Dumb? Can't you see that I'm playing the violin?'

'But it sounds like a cat's dying!'

'Shut up.'

He said as he puts his violin back to his case. He's embarrassed, humiliated.

'Why did you keep your violin? I want to hear more.'

'No'

'But… but I like the way Ikuto… plays the violin. AH! Promise me one thing…'

'What?'

'When you learn a new song. You must play it for me! On the 15th of every month… okay?'

Amu looked forward to it.

Hence, every 15th of the month, they meet at the pavilion to hold a mini concert.

..

'Can you play the song again?'

'No.'

Ikuto place his violin into case.

'Please. I want to hear the new song!'

Amu keeps begging Ikuto.

'I will play it again. But… under one condition… kneel down and beg to me…'

Looking at Amu, slyly.

'And bark like a dog…'

'IKUTO!! NOT IN MY WHOLE LIFE!!'

Amu was furious with Ikuto's unreasonable condition.

..

Utau remained in the bushes, watching their backs as they walked away.

_"The violinist. It is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, from my class…" _

'Utau. Utau. Lets go home.'

Iru was getting bored.

* * *

**Purple: What! Ikuto plays the violin like a cats dying? His image is so spoilt...  
Ikuto: Hey! its you who of thought it. Anyways, I'm good now. I should start a real concert! -Glittering eyes-  
Amu: Not in your life! You are still an amateur in violin. -glares at Ikuto-  
Michi: I am the one who should held a concert. I have musical talents, you know...?  
****Purple&Amu&Ikuto: As if! No one would ever go to your concert -high fived-**

**Michi: -sobs- Arigato gozaimasu. Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another introduction story of people :l Hope you dont mind  
Sry for this boring chap. I just wan to write abt Kukai&Yaya! x)**

**Kukai: Why must i pair up with yaya?  
Yaya: Kukai-kun -whines- You dont like me?  
Kukai: Eh! no! But... -sighs-  
Yaya: Or do you like Amu-chi!?  
Kukai: Erm...  
Yaya: WHAT! KUKAI! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO ME -glares-**  
**Amu: Yaya... Kukai... im innocent! -sweat drops-  
Purple&Michi: Yaya! We will help you punish that heartless guy.  
Kukai: HUH?! -sweating-  
Purple: Hehe... You are going to help me with disclaimer.  
Kukai: Oh.. o-... NO way!  
Michi: If you dont do it... hehe ****-takes out scissors-**

**Kukai: They do not own Shugo charas or me. -sweating profusely-**

* * *

Chapter 6- FAMILIAR FACES

'Useless! Useless!'

An x-egg zoomed pass several trees, trying to shake the person behind it off its back.

Amu transformed into Amulet Heart, chasing the x-egg.

'This x-egg is the fastest I have ever seen!'

She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breathe.

'Amu-chan we better finds a way to trap it! And fast!'

Ran was doing her best to help Amu.

'Amu. Use your heart rod to trap it. Now!'

Miki thought of a plan.

'Ok.'

And Amu threw her rod. The rod successfully trapped the x-egg.

'Now, open heart!'

The x-egg was purified.

'Phew. You all did a good job today!'

Amu was contented to have her charas.

'And without that baka Ikuto's help… hmph.'

Ikuto was busy… busy taking an afternoon nap at home.

'Eh! Someone's coming!'

Ran and Amu immediately separated. But Amu was flying in mid-air, so she fell onto the floor.

'Ahhh! Ouch.' _"Baka Ran!"_

..

'Did you hear something?'

'Sounds like someone is hurt!'

'Let's go see if she is alright.'

Three people ran towards Amu. And they helped Amu up.

'Thank You!'

Amu bowed to them.

'Eh! Amu-chi!'

A girl with brown pig tails hugged Amu.

'Amu-chan. Long time no see.'

The boy winked at Amu. He was wearing a very sporty clothing.

'It's been a while!'

Another girl smiled at her. She has a long, beautiful ebony hair.

'Eh! Who are you people? And how do you know my name?'

'Amu-chi. Don't you remember us?'

'No… but I seem to have seen you before.'

'Amu. We are from Seiyo Elementary School!'

'We were good friends too.'

One by one, they exclaimed to Amu, trying to jolt her memory of them.

'AHHHH! I remember you now!'

Pointing at the cute girl.

'You are Yaya. Right?'

'Yup! Amu-chi you finally recognize me!'

Yaya hugs Amu.

'And you are Nadeshiko! I miss you!'

Amu hugs the other girl.

'Yo!'

'Kukai-sempai!'

They did a high-five.

..

The four of them walked in the garden. Talking about the time they spent in Seiyo Elementary.

'Oh ya! I forgot to ask you. What school are you attending?'

'Seiyo High school, of course!'

They all said at the same time.

'Eh! Why didn't I see you in school before?'

Amu felt confused.

'Probably because so many people are crowded around you…'

Yaya whined.

'Amu… you are very popular in school.'

Nadeshiko looked kind of sad.

'It is hard to talk to someone who is as popular as you and Ikuto…'

Kukai explained to Amu. And he brushed Amu's hair.

When Yaya saw that, she rushed towards Kukai and pushes him to the ground.

'Kukai! Why are you flirting with Amu-chi!!'

'Eh… Yaya. Get off of me. It's embarassing!'

'Eh… what is wrong with Yaya and Kukai?'

Amu was confused.

'Amu you don't know yet, right?'

-Yaya and Kukai were quarreling, still lying on the ground-

'Kukai and Yaya are… dating!'

'Ehh!!'

Amu was shocked with the sudden announcement.

_"I can't believe it! Kukai and Yaya are dating…"_

* * *

**-Yup! ****Hoshina Utau is not Ikuto sister. They are all the same age, about 15.  
-A****mu only met Nadeshiko, Kukai and Yaya when she was around 10.  
-Romance will come sooner or later. But im not gd in writing romantic stuffs :l****  
Anything uu rr not sure abt my story, feel free to ask :)**

**Purple: ****KeikoHayasaka is scaring me! x.x  
Michi: No violence please! :D**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review x)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much AMUTO yet! Sumimasen!!**

**Utau: Ikuto!! Ikuto!! -hugging Ikuto-  
Ikuto: -runs away- Get away from me!  
Utau: This story is mostly abt us! Thanks purple.  
Purple: Why thank me?!  
Utau: Cos uu rr going to make me nnd Ikuto a couple. Right?  
Purple: Eh...  
Amu: Of course not! Ikuto is mine!!  
Purple: He is going to be paired up with me  
Amu&Ikuto&Utau: NOOO WAYYYY!!  
M****ichi: What is so gd abt him?! -murmur to herself-**

**Ikuto: They do not own SC or me. Im free from their clutches!! **

* * *

Chapter 7-VALENTINE DAY CONFESSION

..

It is Valentines' Day. The school was noisier than ever. Everyone was excited about today, as they can give their love ones a Valentine present. Girls are ready to give their chocolates to those that they like, while Boys are getting ready to confess their love to those they love. Its' a heart warming scenery to most people, but to the popular ones, its' a nightmare.

'Will you be my girlfriend?' 'I love you. Hoshina Utau!' 'Marry me!'

A group of boys crowded around Utau. They were trying to win the heart of Utau. But Utau doesn't seem to care.

'Shut up! And get lost.'

Utau was trying to get rid of the boys who are pestering her. They were getting onto her nerves.

'Please. I love you the most!' 'No I love Utau the most' 'You are not fit for her!'

The boys started to quarrel among themselves.

'Utau. Now is the chance!' Iru told Utau.

And she starts to run. _"Anywhere to get away from them!"_

..

Ikuto was too pestered by girls. But he managed to scare all the girls away from him. Upon turning around a corner. Someone bumped into him.

Utau lost her balance and fell onto the floor

'Hey, watch it…'

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto"_

Utau was surprised that she bumped into him. The scene of when Ikuto was playing the violin appears in her mind.

'Are you…' Ikuto stared at her, wondering when she would get up. He leans forward to look at her closer.

'I'm fine.' Utau stands up and pushed Ikuto away, and walks to the classroom.

'That is not our class…' Ikuto looked at her in amazement.

Utau stopped at the classroom door. Indeed, it was not their classroom.

Her face turns red and her heart beats faster when she looked into Ikuto'e eyes. She immediately avert her face, and ran into their class.

"_Why does my heart beats faster everytime I sees Tsukiyomi Ikuto? Could it be that… I like him? …I like Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" _She blushes as she thought.

..

Amu rushes into class and walked towards Ikuto, her hand holding a packet of chocolates.

'Here.' Amu handed Ikuto the chocolates, in her "cool and spicy" way, not taking a looking at Ikuto.

'What is this?' Ikuto took the chocolates and examine it as though it was something strange.

'Is this… edible?' Ikuto said jokingly.

'If you don't want it, give it back.' Amu tried to snatch it away from Ikuto. But Ikuto put the chocolate into his bag.

'I just hope I don't get food poisoning.'

'IKUTO!!'

Amu fist was about to hit Ikuto when Tadase walks in. She quickly quiets down and went back to her seat.

"_What is with her?!"_

Ikuto was surprised that Amu didn't beat him up. And he understands when he saw Tadase.

Amu quickly stands up when Tadase walked pass her. 'Eh… Tadase-kun!'

'Huh?' Tadase turned to look at her.

'A-ano… this is for you-u…' Amu handed him another pack of chocolate, much more nicely wrapped than Ikuto's.

'Arigato. Amu-chan' Tadase smiles sweetly at her. Amu nearly faints at the sight of Tadase smiling at her.

"_So… Amu likes him… hmph… the kiddy king."_

Ikuto was unhappy about it.

..

-RING- end of school.

Ikuto walked along the path, the path that leads to the pavilion where he held his mini concert. His mind was filled with how Amu reacted when she saw Tadase.

"_What is so good about him? …hmph… and what am i jealous of?!" _Ikuto knows he like Amu, but is it a feeling of kinship or… love? He was not sure.

'Ikuto! It's the Utau girl at the pavilion! Nyah.'

Utau was waiting for Ikuto under the pavilion. She fell in love with Ikuto when she first saw him playing the violin. To her, it seems like Ikuto knew how she felt, when he was playing the song.

"_Tsukiyomi Ikuto… he is here!" _Utau cried for joy when she saw him. She let out a small smile.

'Tsukiyomi-kun!' Utau called for Ikuto to come to the pavilion.

..

They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

'Tsuki… Ikuto. I-I…' Utau was stammering. Her face was rosy red.

'I LIKE YOU!' Utau stands up, looking at Ikuto anxiously, wondering what Ikuto's reaction will be.

Ikuto was surprised at the sudden outburst. He was stumped.

'I like you …Ikuto.' Utau blushes as she said Ikuto's last name.

Ikuto ignored her and turmed to Yoru. 'Yoru!'

'nyah?' Yoru was stumped too, but regained conscience when Ikuto called him. Yoru immediately character change with Ikuto, as he ordered him.

Ikuto didn't know how to face Utau's sudden confession of love for him. The only way in response to her, is to run away, as fast as possible. To avoid the awkwardness.

..

'Ikuto. I will make you fall in love with me. Definitely.' Utau said softly to herself.

* * *

**Utau: We will be together! Definitely! -hugs-  
Ikuto: -sweating- Michi help me!  
Michi: Only if you listen to watever i tell you to do.  
****Ikuto: O-okay! Anything to get away from Utau. But just for 1 day.  
Purple: Michi!! How can you do that to Ikuto!?  
Michi: I can! He beg me, so...  
Utau&Purple****: Michi!! im going to kill you!!**

**Michi: HELP ME!! THANKS FOR READIN AND REVIEWS PLEASE :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Purple: More love rivals for you, Ikuto! Haha.  
Ikuto: Why must you make my life difficult?! -glares-  
Amu: -reads story- I got an admirer!!  
Ikuto: You like it? -stares-  
Amu: Of cos! Who wouldnt like?!  
Purple&Michi: Ikuto.. -pointin towards Utau-  
Amu: Enjoy!!**

**Crazinessxp: We do not own SC!**

* * *

Chapter 8- An Admirer!?

..

'Hey you! Stop right there!'

Amu turned around to see who was shouting at her. It was one of the guardians, the one who takes the position of the king's chair, Sanjo Kairi.

'You! Please wear your uniform properly.'

'Who are you to tell me that?' Amu was in a bad mood having been called to stop by a guardian

Kairi was stun by her attitude.

'Even sensei didn't say anything about my uniform.'

Amu said in a _"cool and spicy"_ way. She was actually very nervous, having to talk to a guardian and a sempai. But she dislikes guardians a lot.

'Eh… FINE! This is a warning.' Kairi walked away blushing madly. He was embarrassed by a girl in front of so many people. And though he was a guardian, Amu didn't even give him the respect he deserved. "_That girl has some nerves."_

..

The whole day in school, Kairi kept thinking about Amu. He even asked his fellow guardians to check who that girl was. "_Hinamori Amu… aged 15. That means she is younger than me."_

He was walking past the garden, his whole mind was filled with the first time that he and Amu met. Then, he heard a familiar sound, one that he wished to hear.

'Ikuto! You baka.' Amu was shouting at the top of her voice. They were both in the middle of a fight with an x-egg.

To Kairi's surprised, he saw Amu in her character transformation costume, the amulet heart. As he didn't have a shugo chara, he didn't know what they were doing. All he could see was Amu in a cute pink cheerleader clothe and doing poses, like she was taking photo of herself. _"She is so cute in that clothe..."_

"_Doki_..._ Doki..." _His heart skipped a beat when he saw Amu. He was totally mesmerized by her. "_That girl… Hinamori Amu…" _

Throughout the night, his thoughts were filled with Amu. The time they first met, her voice, her appearance out of school in a cheerleader clothe. He blushes at the thought of Amu. It was love at second sight.

**.:Next Day:.**

'EH!! What is this?!' Amu picked up an envelope that was placed on her desk.

'A love letter huh?' Ikuto took away the envelope that Amu was holding, and opens it to read it. ' "_Hinamori Amu, I would like to meet you at the flower garden's pavilion today at 5pm. I hope you could turn up. –Your Admirer." _Who is this idiot?!'

Ikuto crunched the paper and wanted to throw it into the dustbin, but Amu snatched it back. 'Oi. This is mine!' And she stomped onto Ikuto feet and sat down in her seat.

'Amu got an admirer!' 'That's wonderful desu!' Ran and Su skipped merrily around Amu.

'That guy must be blind to like Amu.' Miki stood beside Ikuto and Yoru. The two nod their head in agreement.

'You baka!!'

..

"_Its 5pm already. I wonder if she would come."_

Kairi waited impatiently at the pavilion. He was glad when he saw a girl wearing their school uniform walking on the path to the pavilion, but his heart sank when he saw a guy by her side.

'Ikuto. Get lost will you?!' Amu was fed up with Ikuto following her to meet _"her admirer"._ She wanted to meet the person alone.

Amu was all excited to know who sent her that note. It was the first time she received something like that. She was overjoyed when she knew that she had an admirer.

'Eh?! The king's chair, Sanjou Kairi?!' Amu and Ikuto were both shocked to see him at the pavilion.

'Hinamori Amu. I've been waiting for you.' He smiled at Amu, blushing too.

"_He isn't going to live long." _Ikuto looked at him in disbelieve.

'Are you playing a prank on me? To get back on what I have done to you yesterday?' Amu couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Kairi, and he was waiting for her! The guardian who critised her way of wearing the uniform! "_He couldn't be my admirer!!"_

'I am the one who called you here. I am your admirer.' Kairi looked at Amu seriously.

Amu blushes at the sight of it. She didn't know how to handled the situation, so she ran away immediately, leaving Ikuto behind.

Ikuto didn't chase after Amu. He remain at the pavilion, staring at Kairi.

'I am still your sempai. Shouldn't you show me some respect?' Kairi broke the silent atmosphere.

'Hmph…' Ikuto ignored him and walked away.

'Hey. Who are you to Hinamori Amu? Tsukiyomi Ikuto…'

Ikuto got stumped by that question, but he didn't reply Kairi.

'You can't possibly be… Hinamori Amu's... boyfriend?!' Kairi paused for a while and continued… 'If so… looks like we are going to be rivals.'

Ikuto was totally baffled by Kairi. He wanted to ask himself the same question. He wanted to know if he has a place in Amu's heart.

* * *

**Purple: Amuto moments are coming! coming! Soon...  
Ikuto: Soon...? I cant wait!  
Amu: Which chap.? I want it N.O.W!  
Michi: Hehe. Look out for it.**

**Is my story too rush and ooc for everyone?!  
****btw, im starting a GA story. Pls support me, if you feel like it :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Purple: I want to have a holiday too. -sobing-  
Michi: You guys are so lucky.  
Ikuto: How lucky can we get?!  
Amu: Oh! ****Its holiday already? I want to have fun!  
Tadase: Amu, lets go on a date.  
****Everyone: WHAT!! Amu: NO WAY!**

**Tadase: NOBODY LIKES ME-crying-. They do not own shugo chara! or me.  
Everyone except him: We dont want to own you. **

* * *

**Chapter 9- OUR HOLIDAY**

Utau's character completely changed after her confession of love for Ikuto. She became a very sweet girl once she sees Ikuto, but changes into her "cool" character once he is not in sight. Almost everywhere Ikuto goes, she will follow him. Its like they are stuck together by super glue.

Amu felt awkward walking with them, as to her, they felt so lovey-dovey. "_Eh… it is so strange walking together with them…I am not supposed to be here!" _Amu's sweat drops as she walked beside Ikuto. Ikuto would not let go of her hands. He kept holding onto Amu, everywhere he went as long as Utau is there.

Ikuto was annoyed by Utau's pestering, he tried many times to scare her away, but to no avail… He tried shouting and even tried to hit her with his fist, but she just wouldn't budge. She continued to stay by Ikuto's side. So the only way left is to ignore her, until she gave up.

"_WHEN IS SHE GOING TO GET OFF OF MY BACK!!" _Ikuto screamed in his heart.

'Amu-chan! Ikuto-kun!' A long-haired girl ran towards them, calling their names.

'Nadeshiko! What is it?' Amu was overjoyed to see Nadeshiko. It has been a while since she last seen her. She misses Nadeshiko a lot and wanted to hug her, but she knew it was not her "outside" character. She didn't want to show her real self in front of Utau.

'It is a holiday tomorrow, I was wondering if you want to go out with us?'

'Us?' Ikuto had only seen Nadeshiko a few times, as she was Amu friend in Seiyo Elementary, so he didn't know Nadeshiko well.

'Oh, Ikuto you haven't seen them yet! They are Kukai and Yaya. From Seiyo Elementary too.' Amu explained to Ikuto.

'So-so… Want to go?' Nadeshiko looked at them impatiently, full of expectation.

'Of course!' Amu screamed with delight and looked at Ikuto, waiting for his answer. 'What about you, Ikuto'

Ikuto lightly nod his head in reply.

'I will go too!'

'Huh?' The three of them was stun by Utau's sudden outburst.

'If Ikuto is going, I will go too!' Utau exclaimed.

"_If she goes, I will never go!" _Ikuto looked at Amu with pleading eyes, trying to tell her that. He hoped that she would understand.

'Ok! The more the merrier!' Amu and Nadeshiko said at the same time.

"_Oh gosh!" _Ikuto felt helpless.

'What are you so happy? Amu-chan.' Tadase looked at them with confused look as he walked towards them.

'Ta-Tadase-kun.' Amu blushes at the sight of him.

'You are Hotori Tadase aren't you?' It was the first time that Nadeshiko had met Tadase.

'Ya… And you are?'

'I am Fujisaki Nadeshiko. Want to go out with us tomorrow?' Nadeshiko knew that Amu likes him, so she wanted to create a chance for them to go out together, to understand each other more. And maybe, Amu could confess her feelings for him.

"_If he goes, I must go!" _Ikuto decided.

'Sure.' Tadase smiled at them.

"Hotori Tadase indeed looks like a prince." Nadeshiko thought to herself. She blushes when Tadase smiled too.

..

**-The next day-**

'Wow!' 'The amusement park!' 'Lets' go play!' Ran, Miki and Su were jumping up and down when they saw the entrance to the amusement park. 'Amu-chan, can we? Can we?' The three of them looked at Amu with puppy-dog eyes. Amu just nods her head in acknowledgement, letting them go to play by themselves.

'Nyah! Wait for me!' Yoru chase after them, and flew beside Miki.

'Oi! You all have to help me take over the world. Hey!' Kiseki rushed after them too.

'What irresponsible charas! Leaving their owner just like that…hmph! I would never do that to Utau.' Iru shook her head in disapproval, and flew to Utau's side.

'You go play with them. Especially Yoru.' Utau spoke softly to Iru. "_If Iru relationship with Yoru is good, my relationship with Ikuto might improve."_

..

Kukai, Yaya, Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Tadase stood in front of the amusement park's gate, waiting for Nadeshiko.

'Nadeshiko is late.' Kukai was getting tired of waiting.

'I want to go play now!' Yaya whined. She was extremely excited about coming to the park.

_-ringring- _Amu's handphone rang. She reached her hands into her bag and took out her phone.

'Sorry Amu… -coughs- I couldn't go with you.-coughs- I'm sick today…-coughs- Sorry. –coughs-'

Nadeshiko managed to speak to Amu in between coughs.

'Nevermind, Nadeshiko. Take care of yourself.'

Amu hangs up and told the rest what had happened to Nadeshiko.

'Ow… Nadeshiko-chan must be very sad… Lets' go Kukai!'

Without hesitation, Yaya dragged Kukai into the amusement park after saying that.

The four of them stood there, looking at Yaya and Kukai's back as they walked into the park.

..

'Eh…' Amu didn't know what to do next.

'What about a double date?' Tadase suddenly suggested.

'Huh?!' Amu and Ikuto said at the same time, looking at Tadase confusely. They didn't get what Tadase had just suggested.

'Ok!' Utau exclaimed in approval. She immediately held onto Ikuto hand and walk towards the park, but Ikuto wouldn't move, he remained in his position. And sent death glares at Utau too. But Utau ignored the glare and she happily smiled at him.

'Amu-chan, want to go on a date with me?' Tadase asked. He look at Amu, enthusiastically, waiting for her reply.

_"Tadase. Tadase-kun asked me to go on a date, with him! By ourselves!" _She thought that she was dreaming when she heard that, and blushes madly.

Before she gave Tadase a reply, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the park. 'Let's go!' He said as he ran, still holding onto Amu's hand.

"_Hotori Tadase!!"_

Ikuto's mood turned sour as he looked at them entering the park.

* * *

**To be continue...**

**Purple: This looks like fun. No amuto yet, though :l  
Michi: Is this a Tadamu story?!  
Amu&Ikuto: NO WAY!! its our story.  
Utau: Its me and Ikuto's story.  
Tadase: Me and Amu's story.  
EVERYONE except Utau&Tadase: DREAM ON! THE BOTH OF YOU. -deadly glares-**

**Thanks for reading. And review please?!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is an AMUTO story!! bear with me with the slight tadamu or others T.T**

**Tadase: My date with Amu starts today.  
Amu: its boring dating you. Yawn. -sleepy eyes-  
Utau: Ikuto lets have fun! -hugs-  
Ikuto: Purple, im going to kill you.. -death glares-  
Purple: As long as the readers dont kill me (: Im fine with it.**  
**Michi: I dont own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10-DOUBLE DATE**

Tadase took the initiative to ask Amu to go on a date with him at the park, while Ikuto was left to hang out with Utau.

Ikuto wasn't happy about it. So he walks in the direction away from the amusement park, he didn't want to stay in that place any longer.

'Ikuto! Where are you going…?' Utau remained in her position, looking at the back of Ikuto. 'What about me? And... Hinamori Amu. I wonder what Hotori Tadase will do to her…'

Ikuto stopped for a while and turned to walk into the park.

"_Ikuto indeed cares for Hinamori Amu…"_ 'Ikuto! Wait for me!' Utau followed beside him.

..

'Ikuto! Let's try that ride!' Utau cling onto Ikuto arms, trying to drag him to take a ride with her. Ikuto just ignored her.

Ikuto mind had drifted off to somewhere else. He wondered where Amu and Tadase are at, he wanted to find her. he wanted to get as far away from Utau as possible. But he couldn't. He attempted to escape a few times, but without Yoru's help, it was useless. Ikuto sighed at the thought of it.

'Mummy! I want to go on that!' 'The line's too long! Let's try it next time.'

That caught Ikuto's attention. When he turned around to see what the commotion was about. There was a long line of people, all waiting to get on the love-coaster; it was the most attractive ride in the whole amusement park. Ikuto thought of a plan.

'Utau.' Ikuto finally spoke to her. 'Let's go on that ride instead.' Pointing at the love-coaster.

"_Finally, he spoke to me! Ikuto… Your voice is so nice and manly." _Utau turned to look at that ride Ikuto suggested. Her eyes brighten. "_Love-coaster! Does that mean…" _'Ok!' Utau was overjoyed that Ikuto had suggested taking that ride with her. She thought that Ikuto might have liked her a little. Utau pulled Ikuto to stand in the waiting line with her.

'Utau.' Ikuto gazed into Utau eyes. Utau was totally mesmerized by him. 'I am… hungry.' Ikuto tried to seize the chance to get away from Utau.

'Than let's go buy something to eat then!' Utau started to move out of the line, but Ikuto pulled her back.

'Don't you want to ride it with me? Since it is about 30minutes till our turn… I'll go eat first… I will be back right away.' Ikuto let go of her hand and walked away. Utau just stood there, still overwhelmed with how Ikuto just held her hand.

..

Tadase and Amu had just finished a ride. When Amu walked out of it, she couldn't even stand straight.

'Amu-chan. Are you okay? You seem unwell…'

Amu face was almost white. She covered her mouth as she wanted to puke. 'Erm… I am fine! Really!' She was trying to act strong in front of Tadase, so she wouldn't embarrass herself again, but she couldn't resist and vomited, into a dustbin of course.

Tadase hurriedly took out a handkerchief and gave Amu. 'You wait here while I go get some medicine for you.' He said as he rushed off, leaving Amu to rest on a bench.

Amu listened to his advice and sat quietly at a bench, waiting for his return.

_.._

_"Phew! Finally away from her." _Ikuto walked towards a small garden in the park. To his surprised, he saw Amu, sitting alone on the bench. Ikuto scanned the people around her. "_Where has the kiddy king go to?" _Ikuto inched closer to Amu. He wanted to give Amu a surprise. He crept behind Amu and blow into her ear.

'WAHHH!' Amu jumped up immediately, and had regained her energy after the scare. She was surprised to see Ikuto behind her, and smirking too. 'Ikuto! You…' She suddenly paused and looked at the people around her. 'Where is Hoshina-san?'

Ikuto ignored Amu, walked to the bench and sat beside her. 'Shh…' and he placing his head onto Amu's shoulders. 'I am tired.'

Amu smiled gently. "_Ikuto is so childish, sometimes."_ She moved her body a little to let Ikuto rest his head on her shoulders more comfortably. Amu lightly combed his hair with her hands, not wanting to disturb the resting Ikuto, but she accidentally touched Ikuto's weak spot, his ear.

Ikuto jumped up at the touch of it, and his head bumped onto Amu's chin. 'ITAI!!' Amu was rubbing her chin and Ikuto stroking his head.

They looked at each other, ready to start a quarrel, but instead, they gazed into each others eyes. They had moved so close to each other that they could not see anything else than the eyes of one another.

"_I could easily kiss Amu if I move just a little…" _Ikuto looked at Amu affectionately, moving closer to Amu.

Amu was staring blankly at Ikuto, blushing. _"Ikuto is so close to me. His eyes are so beautiful."_

'Ikuto! Ikuto!' That broke the atmosphere between them.

Ikuto and Amu separated from the gaze immediately. _"Damn! What am I thinking?!"_ Ikuto was annoyed. _"What was I thinking!?" _Amu's face turned rosy red.

'Ikuto! Ikuto!' Ikuto's name was repeatedly called.

"_Hoshina Utau…" _Amu heard Utau calling out to Ikuto and wanted to alert her about Ikuto whereabouts. She stood up but was pulled down to sit onto Ikuto's lap and he clapped his hands onto Amu's mouth, his hands held onto her waist to prevent her from getting up from his laps. He didn't want to let Amu called out to Utau to let her know about his whereabouts.

'Amu-chan…Ikuto-kun… ' Tadase looked at them, dumbfounded, but he snapped out of his daze. 'Ikuto-kun, why are you here? Hoshina-san had been looking for you everywhere.'

Amu stood up to explained to Tadase, but she quiet down when she saw Utau came rushing towards them.

When Utau saw Ikuto, she rushed towards him and jumped on to his laps. 'Ikuto. I waited so long for you. And we have missed the ride!' Utau said in a sad tone, and she was hugging Ikuto tightly. 'I will never ever let you off of my sight!' Utau glares at him. Ikuto's sweat drop when he heard that.

Suddenly, Utau turned to stare at Amu deadly, but she said nothing to her. "_Hinamori Amu is my love rival!"_

'Ehh!?' Amu was stun when she saw Utau looking at her.

'Well…' Tadase broke the strange atmosphere. 'Since we are all here, let's go play together! I have been wanting to try that.'

* * *

**Sumimasen!! I dont know how to write romance and stuffs, and dhe AMUTO moments! .**

Amu: Thats it?!  
Ikuto: Where is the romance in this!?  
Purple: I know it is not enough. Just relax & wait.  
Michi: The amuto moments come when we are nearing the ending.

**Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading and Review please?! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Amu: AHHHH! WAHHHH!!  
Tadase: Dont worry Amu, I'll protect you!  
Ikuto: Get away from Amu, you girly prince.  
Tadase: I AM NOT GIRLY AND I'M A KING!! I WILL RULE THE...  
Utau: SHUT UP!! Ikuto. I'm scared too.  
Ikuto: Get lost. -hugs amu-**

**Michi: We dont own SC :(  
Purple: Weeee!! Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11-HAUNTED HOUSE**

'Amu-chan! Amu-chan!' All of the charas flew to their owner side, except for two.

'Miki is missing desu.'

'Eh!!' Amu became flustered.

'So is Yoru.' Ran exclaimed.

'Let's go find them.' Amu wanted to start the search for Yoru and Miki, but Ikuto pulled her back and pointed to a bush.

'Ne. Ne. Miki. This is for you. Nyah' Yoru blushes as he handed Miki a sweet.

Miki's hand reached out for the sweet when suddenly, Yoru was pulled away by Ikuto.

'What are you doing?' Ikuto look at Yoru suspiciously.

'No-nothing-g. NYA!' Yoru blushes madly at the sight of Ikuto.

'Ne. Miki has a boyfriend!' 'Boyfriend desu.' Ran and Su were teasing Miki.

'Miki… answer me. Do you like Yoru?' Amu asked Miki as if she was a guilty person. They all have a "suspicious" look on their faces.

'E-eh…' Miki paused for a while before nodding her head. 'Y-YES-S' She blushes madly, her face was completely red, she didn't dare to face Yoru after saying that.

'Oh!' Ran and Su started to sing. 'Miki likes Yoru. Miki likes Yoru…' And they pushed Yoru towards Miki, and place their hands together.

'Stop playing!' Utau was getting vexed by all the commotion.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at once. All quiet down.

'Eh…' Tadase wanted to end the awkwardness. 'Lets' go into that!' He pointed to a haunted house.

..

'It looks fun!' Ran eyes sparkled at the sight of the house.

'I am scared –desu!'

'Me too' Miki was crouching behind Yoru.

'I will protect you.' Yoru whispers to Miki shyly, acting brave although he is scared too.

..

They all stood in front of the entrance to the haunted house.

'Whaaaaaaaa-...' AMu gasped at the sight of the house. 'EHHH!!' Amu was scared stiff. She was trembling from top to toe.

'Amu-chan. Are you okay? If you're scared...' Tadase thought Amu was acting strangely, and her face was turning pale white.

'I-I am-m Ok-okay-y…Really-y!' Amu was stuttering. 'Lets-s go-o in-n' Amu walked towards the house first. Her hands and legs were still stiff because of her shock, and she was walking like a robot. Even though she was extremely scared, she acted brave.

"_What an idiot." _Ikuto knew that Amu was scared but he wanted to see how Amu will react. He was surprised when she walked towards the Haunted House although she was trembling ferociously.

..

They slowly entered the Haunted House. Once they stepped in, Amu started to regret. She shrieked at the sight of monster and even when she saw Tadase walking beside her.

'WAHHHHHH!' She quickly grabs the hand beside her and hid her face into his chest.

Ikuto immediately grab her away from Tadase. Amu continues to hide her face, but onto Ikuto's chest this time. Ikuto seized the chance to tease Amu. He blew a breeze of wind into Amu's ear. As expected, Amu immediately screamed of fear and ran further into the haunted house. Ikuto ran after her.

'Ikuto! Wait for me!' Utau rushed after Ikuto, but she lost sight of him. When she turns around to look for Tadase, she had the scare of her life. 'AHHHHHHH!!' She screamed a loud and sharp scream. Birds flew away at the sound of it.

..

The sky was turning dark, and it started a drizzle. All the rides stopped, and everyone went to find a shelter. Thunder roared and lightning flashed pass the Haunted house. To everyone's shock, the lightning strike the house.

Boom. The thunder roar was deafening, even though Amu and Ikuto was in a tightly close room. The lightning strike the house and all the lights turned off.

'WAHHHH!!' Amu started to cry. Ikuto rushed to hug Amu; he hugged her tightly, to give her a sense of security.

It was pitched black in the house, and it was extremely quiet, except form the sound of their breathing and the roaring of the thunder. Even though Tadase and Utau went in with them, they were separated from each other.

Amu had already calmed down, but she cling onto Ikuto's arm tightly. She was still scared being in the house, as felt that all of the monsters were staring at her. Amu and Ikuto decided to sit on the ground, but when Amu sat down, she jumped up immediately.

'AHHHH!!' She screamed when her back touches a _"hand"_

'If you don't stop screaming, I will have to do something...' Ikuto smirked and inched closer to Amu. He was getting quite annoyed with all the screaming in his ears.

'Ikuto... What are you...' Amu moved backwards when Ikuto came closer to her, until there was no more room for her to move to.

Ikuto lend towards Amu, his head lowered down to look straight into Amu's eyes. His face moved even closer to Amu, ready to give her a kiss. Amu closed her eyes at the sight of it.

'Coward...' Ikuto suddenly stopped a few centimetres away from Amu and spoke to her in a teasing way. 'What are you expecting anyway?'

'EH!?' Amu was angry when he called her a coward and ignored his teasing, but she had to admit it. She is indeed a coward when it comes to ghouls and ghosts, even the dark. 'I am… indeed a coward. I am scared of ghosts and the dark. I want to overcome them... But I just couldn't...' Amu's eyes were getting watery as she spoke.

Ikuto looked at Amu in disbelieve. Normally, Amu would start to quarrel with him, but now, she actually agrees to something he says. Ikuto became flustered when he saw her crying, so he reached his hand out for Amu's head and patted her.

'You are still a kid. A childish kid.'

'I'm not a kid! I'm 15 already! Baka Ikuto!' Amu slapped Ikuto's shoulder, and laughed a little. _"I guess Ikuto did it to calm me."_ Amu was glad that Ikuto was by her side.

Silence filled the room again. Ikuto was getting impatient of waiting. So he stood up from the floor, but Amu pulled him back down.

'Ikuto. Don't leave me here.' Amu's eyes were all watery, again, which reminded Ikuto of when they first met. His heart fluttered wildly.

Amu was begging Ikuto to stay at their current position till the lights are on. However, Ikuto insisted to get up, so Amu choice was to either stay there alone or walked with Ikuto. She decided to follow him, no matter where he is going.

_Swoosh._ Something flew pass them.

'Ahhhh!' Amu was shocked. She lost her balance when she flinched and fell onto Ikuto. Thud. They both fell onto the floor, in an odd position.

Amu was facing Ikuto, their eyes met and noses touched. They could even heard the sound of their heartbeat. _"Doki Doki."_ Their heart beat in unison.

Amu saw an expression in Ikuto's eyes that she had never seen before. "_Ikuto's expression. His eyes. It feel as though he…" _Amu's thought were broken when someone ran passed them.

'Eh! Ikuto-kun. Amu-chan. What are you two doing on the floor?!' Tadase looked at them in shock.

'Ikuto!!' Utau screamed at the sight of him.

The both of them immediately stood up straight, blushing madly.

'Ikuto! I finally found you!' Utau embraced Ikuto. But Ikuto pushed her away.

..

'Useless. Useless.' An x-egg was floating beside them, and it seems it was looking for them.

Ikuto immediate reaction was a character transformation with Yoru when he saw the egg. 'Amu. Lets' go.' And he pulled Amu in the direction of why the x-egg had flown to.

'Eh?! The x-egg is acting strangely!' Amu was no longer scare of the haunted house as she was focused onto the x-egg.

The x-egg cracked and turned into an x-character, which is the first time they had faced it.

Amu quickly did a character transformation with Miki into Amulet Spade and attacked it with _"colorful canvas"_, but to no avail. The x-character had negated it.

Utau too did a character transformation into Lunatic charm.

Amu stopped what she was doing and looked at Utau. It was the first time that she had seen Utau did a character transformation, she was amazed. "_Hoshina Utau is indeed a beauty, even her character transformation is so beautiful and cool!" _Amu was so engrossed in Utau's character transformation that she forgot that she was still in the middle of a battle.

'Amu!' Ikuto grabbed Amu and protected her from the x-character's attack and got hurt.

The both of them fell onto the floor. Ikuto was still hugging Amu in his arms.

'Ikuto!' Utau rushed to Ikuto's side, to attend to the injured Ikuto.

'Ikuto! Are you alright?!' Amu got away from his arms, and turned to look at the injured Ikuto.

'I am fine.' Ikuto console the worried Amu and gave her a consoling smile, ignoring Utau.

After a few minuets of battling, the x-character was finally purified. The place was in a total mess when the battle ended.

To everyone's surprised, someone came in. 'What are the four of you doing?!'

..

The four of them walked out of the haunted house, still in their character transformation clothing. It was too late to transform back when the security guard came in. As they walked out, many people looked at them with curious eyes.

'Look at their costume!' 'Cosplay!' 'I want play too!'

They were so embarrassed that they didn't dare raise their heads up to face the crowd.

'Amu-chi! Ikuto-kun!' Kukai and Yaya rushed into an office and were both stumped.

'Ikuto… Where did you get that clothe?' Kukai asked Ikuto, resisting his urge to laugh at them.

'Amu-chi. Why are you all in cosplay?!' Yaya was examining Amu's clothe. 'And you didn't invite me!' She whined.

Everyone couldn't believe that Yaya wanted to dress up in a costume.

'Oi. You brats. You know them?' The manager of the amusement park questioned them.

'Ya…' Kukai and Yaya nodded their heads.

'Do you know what they have done to our Haunted House amusement?!' The manager fired up. 'They had ruined our Haunted house. I want you all to pay the damages you had done! And I am going to call your parents!'

'Wait… wait!' Amu jumped out. 'We will pay for the damages. But please don't tell our parents.'

'Than how are you going to pay?' The manager was not going to let them off the hook that easily.

'I have an idea…' Amu look at the manager grinning, at the same time, she was blushing madly.

..

'Amu!!' Ikuto was furious, and totally humiliated because of what Amu had done.

She made a deal with the manager that they will help attract customers into the park by advertising for them in their _"cosplay" _and handing out flyers.

'Why must I help too?' Kukai look kind of embarrassed and helpless. He was dressed in a cosplay, but in a different one. He was dress up as the clown. He seemed to be the laughing stock of all.

'It is fun!!' Yaya was dress in a princess costume, and she was having a lot of fun in it too.

'For you… only' Amu sighed. She was embarrassed but what can she do to pay up for all the damages when fighting the x-character. If only she could use _"remake honey"_ before the security guard came. "_Tomorrow is going to be hell for me…" _Amu was sweating profusely as everyone glare at her, deadly.

* * *

**How was it?! Amuto moments not enough?!  
Sorry. Im no good in romance things. T.T**

Amu: What is with his expression?!  
Ikuto: Amu... You will know soon. -smirking-  
Purple: I wish I could write more amuto moments. But...  
Michi: Yaya... You are not good in writing that kind of stuffs.  
Yaya: Who called me?! Michi-chi?  
Kukai: I got dragged in.  
Amu&Ikuto: Dont complain...

**Hope you enjoyed reading. Thanks and reviews please!! x)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll try not to be too rush! Sometimes it maybe OOC, but ii try not to be too extreme. (:**

**Purple: I pity Ikuto.  
Michi: He is so pathetic.  
Amu: Ikuto... Im sorry.  
****Ikuto: What is with the three of you!! -reads script, gasp- What. Amu how can you do tis to me.. -sobing-  
Amu: Im sorry. BLAME purple!! -glares****-**

**Michi: Enjoy! :D **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12-LOVE RIVALS**

After the tiring day at the park, the day for school came. Amu walks into school as usual, but she was extremely scared about facing Ikuto and Utau. Throughout the day at the park, they had been sending death glares at Amu, sending shivers down her spine. As she reached the entrance to her classroom, she slows down, shuffling her feet on the ground, moving cautiously into the room. To her relief, Ikuto and Utau were not in sight. And on her desk was a piece of paper folded in half, with her name written on it.

She opens it. "_Hinamori Amu, meet me at the rooftop after you see this."_

Amu didn't gave a second thought and walked towards the rooftop, curiousity had taken over her. _"Who could that anonymous person be?" _Her mind was searching through all the possible people who could have called to meet her.

As Amu opens the door to the rooftop, an unexpected person stood at the edge of the roof, back facing her.

'Hoshina-san?! Why are you here?' Amu was surprised to see her at the rooftop. She walks towards Utau, her hand crumbled the note that she was holding.

'That note.' Utau cared less about explaining to Amu, her back still facing Amu.

'Eh. Oh. This, you wrote it?' Amu couldn't thought of why Utau would want to meet her, and why wouldn't she just tell Amu instead of writing a note. Utau didn't seem to be the sort of girl who would do such a thing, thats what Amu thought.

'Hinamori Amu!' Utau shouted, turning around to face Amu and pointed her finger at Amu. 'Let's make things clear.' Utau walk towards Amu, but Amu move backwards, away from her. Utau looks were very serious when she said that. 'You'll NOT going to have Ikuto!'

Amu freaked out to see Utau looking at her with a burning aura. She wanted to run, but decided now it's the time to settle this once and for all. The wind blew wildly, their hair swayed with the flow of wind.

Utau pointed towards her with a deadly glare 'I know YOU, Hinamori Amu are after MY (pointing at herself) Ikuto... But don't think that I'm gonna let you to put your filthy hands on him!'

Amu was really pissed off right now. Amu bit her lip and started to scream at her. 'Just cut it out! Those are pure lies... Watch your words for goodness sake! What makes you think I'm after him?!'

Utau smiled sarcastically while looking in her eyes as if she wanted to pierce her with something very sharp. 'Do you think I'm blind or what?! I've seen you plenty of times staring at him in a strange way or blushing when he _"unknowingly"_ flirted with you.'

Amu took a step backwards, getting closer to the edge of the roof now. (there is no fences) _"S-She's right... D-Do I like him? But... Ikuto's my..." _

_S_he started to blush at the thought but were cut off when Utau shouted at her. 'What are you thinking Hinamori Amu?!" and was approaching her.

'He's not your boyfriend.' Amu whispered looking down.

'What?' Utau went even closer to hear better.

Amu jumped up and yelled at Utau. 'He is NOT your boyfriend so leave him alone!' But Amu lost her footing, and fell off the roof.

She was startled by her own reaction when having that conversation with Utau._ "Why do I care so much about Ikuto's relationship!? " _Her voice kept repeating in her mind. Amu couldn't understand what she was so mad about. _"Utau likes Ikuto, Utau likes Ikuto" _Amu was so occupied by her thoughts that she forgotten that she had fallen off a roof.

The building was only 5 storey high, and yet Amu didn't hit the ground immediately. Her charas kept calling out to her, telling her to character transformation with Ran so she could fly, but she ignored them. Amu was too occupied in her own thoughts. Before she came back from reality, she landed into someone's arms with a loud thud.

A familiar voice yelled at her. 'What are you doing?!' The voice didn't give any mercy to Amu. He was extremely fierce, but there was a slight trembling tone in his voice.

Amu seemed traumatize, her face was almost pale white. 'Ikuto…' She took a glance at Ikuto, who was carrying her in his arms before she lost her conscious.

..

When Amu woke up, she was already in the Gakuen's infirmary.

'Amu-chan!' 'You woke up!' 'We were all worried sick –desu.' Her charas immediately fell to her side when they saw her trying to get out of the bed. They were crying tears of joy to see Amu awake.

'Eh… What happened?' Amu gave everyone in the infirmary a confuse look. She had no idea that she had fainted, nor when she fell down the roof. She scanned the room, all her friends were there, even Sanjou Kairi, and with a relief look on their faces.

'You fainted.' Ikuto was glad when Amu finally woke up. He wanted to hug Amu to comfort her, but he bottled up that feeling in his heart. His image was a cold and distant person to everyone, even Amu.

'Hinamori-san. What were you doing at the roof?' Kairi immediately questioned her as if she was a convict, but he asked her in a soft tone. He looked sternly at Amu, hoping that she would tell them, so he could protect Amu if any future events like this happens again.

'We were all worried!' Nadeshiko, Yaya and Kukai were in the infirmary too. They gave a sigh of relief to see Amu well and energetic as always.

'Sorry for making everyone worried!' Amu wanted to cry, but she couldn't show it in front of Tadase and Kairi. She gave everyone a warm smile, to relief them from their worries.

When Amu wanted to get off of the bed, Tadase walked towards Amu, pushing her bed onto the bed, preventing Amu from getting off of it.

'The nurse said that you have to rest in bed for today.' Tadase carefully help Amu to sit up straight on the bed. He was extremely careful when helping Amu.

'Eh… I am fine now. I want to get back to class.'

'Amu!' Ikuto pressed Amu down to let her lie down on the bed, looking at her sternly.

'Ok. Ok. I will stay here. But all of you better get back to class now.' Amu gave them an _"I'm fine"_ smile, and sends them out of the infirmary.

One by one, they left the infirmary, still worrying about Amu's condition. But Ikuto didn't leave immediately. He stopped at the door, and turned to look at Amu with curious looks. 'What were you doing at the rooftop?'

'Eh… I was… admiring… the scenery…' Amu avoided eye contact with Ikuto when she was talking to him. She was nervous about telling lies to Ikuto, but she didn't want to let Ikuto worry for her.

Ikuto just looked at her in disbelieve, but he didn't say anything and walked away.

Amu sighed as she lay down on her bed.

'Why should I leave Ikuto alone?!' Utau stepped in. Her entrance came with burning aura, like she was ready for a war.

Amu was stumped when she heard Utau's voice. She just couldn't get over what she had said to Utau at the rooftop.

'Ikuto's not my boyfriend NOW. But he will, soon.' Utau walked to the side of Amu's bed and looking at her stuned face. 'I love Ikuto, and I will have Ikuto...'

'STOP IT!!' Amu screamed as she pushed Utau away from her. 'STOP IT. I don't care what Ikuto is to you.' Amu sudden outburst intimidated Utau for a while but she regained her composure. 'All I know is, you have to leave Ikuto alone NOW!'

'Hinamori Amu! Don't you think you can keep Ikuto to yourself. I know you love him too, so that makes you my love rival. And I will not let anybody get in the way of me and Ikuto.' Utau confessed about her love for Ikuto. She loves him very much, although Ikuto was cold towards her. She just wants Ikuto to like her, even if it is just a little.

Every word Utau said was extremely serious. Amu could hear it in her tone, she really really loves Ikuto.

'I agree...' Amu interrupted Utau before she could continue. 'I love Ikuto...' She paused to cleared her throat and placed her hand onto her chests. Amu can feel her heart beating faster the moment she said she love Ikuto. 'Ikuto, my beloved onii-chan!'

Utau jerked her body backwards, she had misunderstands Amu. The both of them starts to calm down, and the heated conversation ended. 'Ikuto is my onii-chan. And I bet he treats me as his imouto-chan.'

The look on Utau's face was not as fierce as before, and she looked at Amu, still confused on what Amu had said to her.

'I can see that you love Ikuto a lot. So…I am going to help you! But... on one condition.' Amu looked at Utau's cute reaction when Utau heard her say that she was going to help. 'Leave Ikuto alone for now.' Utau couldn't believe her ears. She had always treated Amu as her love rival, but Amu treated her as a friend.

..

'Ne. Ikuto. Where are you going?' Yoru stood at a corner of the half-closed door, looking at the stuned Ikuto.

'Hmph…'

Ikuto heard the whole conversation of Amu and Utau. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but when he was going back to the class, he saw Utau walking into the infirmary. He surprised to see Utau going to visit Amu, and he felt that Utau might be related to Amu falling off the roof. So he decided to stay outside of the infirmary, to hear what they are going to say. Although he heard what he had always wanted to hear, he was extremely unhappy about it. The answer he got, was not the answer he had wished for.

_"My place in Amu's heart... onii-chan."_

* * *

**IT IS AN AMUTO STORY. Just that, Amu havent figure out dat she loves Ikuto as a lover, not onii-chan... yet.  
Oh and, Thanks Adelutzys for helping in some parts xD. SHE IS GOING TO HELP ME TO IMPROVE My AMUTO MOMENTS x) **

Purple: If Amu doesnt want you, I will. -hugs-  
Ikuto: I rather die.  
Amu: Ikuto... Purple you baka! -raise up her fist-  
Michi: I better not get in their fight -sweat-

**Thanks for reading! (: Review please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Amu: Aw. Ikuto. You are so cute when you were young.  
Ikuto: And you are still the same.  
Amu: Scaredy Cat Ikuto! -glares-  
Ikuto: Cry-baby Amu. -glares-**

**Amu&Ikuto: Please Enjoy our memories! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Our First Meeting**

**.:Amu POV:.**

Since the incident that happened between me and Utau yesterday, we have become friends. I didn't think that I could become friends with Utau. The first time I met her, she was such a cold and distinct person. One moment we were like enemy, the next, we are already friends. It is too much even for me to understand that feelings of friendship, let alone love.

Utau doesn't seem to be such a bad person to be with. She is actually a sweet girl and we are getting along quite well.

We sat under a tree during the lunch time, chatting merrily about Ikuto.

'A-ano. Amu, when did you get to know Ikuto?'

I was taking a bite of my melon bread when Utau asked me. I thought for a moment before replying her. 'Eh… I think it was when we were about 4 years old.'

'Oh. The two of you must be very close…' I can see the expectation in Utau's eyes.

I knew Utau wanted to understand more about Ikuto. So I told her all that I know about Ikuto. 'You can _-crunch-_ say so…' I was still munching on the bread. 'But sometimes _-crunch-_ you can see that our _-crunch-_ relationship is not that good.' The thought of Ikuto teasing and quarreling with me made me flair up. 'He is such a jerk!'

I used my hand to cover my mouth immediately, noticing that I have offended the person that Utau likes so much. I saw a light smile upon Utau's lips. She looks much more beautiful when she smiles.

'You don't know how he is like when he was young…' We started to talk about the childhood Ikuto and I have spent together, the time when we first met.

..

**.:Flashback:.**

'Wuuuuuuu... Wuuuu' A little girl was crying at a dark and cram alley.

The sky was completely dark, not even the moon or star shines. The street was completely deserted and only a small glimpse of light can be seen from the nearby houses.

'Ikuto, did you have fun today?' A woman was carrying a little boy in her arms. He was a small boy, about 4 years old with dark blue hair and bright purple eyes. he was a beautiful and cute boy.

Ikuto and his parents were having picnic and after watching the sunset, the three of them walked on the dim streets, on their way home.

'Yup!' Ikuto gave her a big smile and she returned him a smile too.

She puts Ikuto down, patted his head and held onto his small hand. When they walked pass an alley, the boy stopped.

'Wuuuu… Wuuu…' He heard a small faint voice, and the sound keep getting softer.

'Mama. Mama.' He crouched behind his parents, almost crying. 'A-a G-ghost-t…' He pointed towards the dark alley, his fingers trembling.

'Ghost?!' His parents started to laugh at their cute little boy. 'Haha. There is no such thing as ghost. Silly boy' They patted his head and walked back to their houses.

As they walked, the boy turned his head back and looked at the dark small alley.

..

**.:Next morning:.**

'Please officer! Help me find my girl! My poor, cute little girl' A woman was sobbing sadly, pleading the police.

'Please. Help us find her. She has been missing for one night! And we have searched everywhere for her!!' The guy standing beside her pleaded the police too.

'We have to know what you daughter looks like first.' Two policemen were questioning them.

'She is the cutest girl in the world! You couldn't have missed her!' Both of them said in unison.

..

Ikuto walked passed them, with his mother by his side. He stare at them curiously, not knowing what had happened.

'Ikuto, it is not polite to stare at people.'

His mother told him as they walked to a garden, passing the same alley as they were at yesterday. Ikuto was scared when he walked pass it, but it was not as scary as it was at night, and there was no more weird noises.

'Okaasan. I am hungry!'

'What would you want to eat?'

'Hmmm… Melon bread!'

She took out the bread from her bag and handed it her child.

'Ikuto-chan, be a good boy and stay here while I go get something. Ok?'

'Mmm… Ok!' He was managed to mumble a _"ok"_, as he was eating his bread.

Ikuto's okaasan left him at the garden and walked away. Ikuto sat quietly on the chair, looking curiously at the small alley, as the garden was near it.

'UWAHHHHHHH!!' The strange noise started again.

Ikuto flinched from his chair when he heard the strange sound. He was scared of it, but curiosity took the better of him. So he decided to be brave and faced his fear. He wanted to find out what was in that alley that is making that sound, and walked towards it, slowly.

The sound was getting louder as he walked closer to it.

'Uwahhhhhhh!!... EH?!'

The sound stopped when Ikuto was standing right in front of the alley. Ikuto stood there, stunned.

Suddenly the girl approached him. Ikuto looked at her with concerned eyes because her little pinky bangs were covering her eyes. He could notice tears pouring down on her chibi face. The little girl lifted her eyes and looked at him. She couldn't stop crying. Her little goldy eyes looked like the leaves in autumn. She was indeed a cute little girl.

The little girl had stopped her crying and looked at the little boy anxiously. She stood up from where she was sitting at, and walked towards the boy, in a zombie-like way. Ikuto felt scared and he ran away. The girl followed closely behind. He ran even faster, so fast that he thought he had lost sight of the girl, but then she appeared behind him.

'D-Don't-t Leave-e M-me.' She was panting strenuously, her little hand grabbed Ikuto's collar, not wanting to let go. She was still crying. Her face was all wet with tears, and she looked at Ikuto with beady eyes.

..

'Ikuto-chan! Ikuto! Where are you?!' A woman was looking frantically for his child. She had ordered him to stay and wait at the garden but he had disappeared by the time she went back.

'_-huff-_ hmph… _-huff-' _Little Ikuto was blindfolded by a scarf, running around in circles and flailing his hand crazily, like he was catching something or hugging the air.

Ikuto had brought the little girl he found at the alley back to his home. He couldn't bear to leave her alone there. They were both playing catching happily in the small garden at his house. They had so much fun that they had forgotten about their parents.

'Ikuto-chan!!' The gate swung opened as the woman walked in. Ikuto took off the scarf and the two of them look at her, puzzling. She rushed in and hugged the little boy. 'Ikuto! I was so worried!' The woman cried tears of joy.

'Uwahhhh!!' The little girl cried at the heartwarming scene. She was reminded that she had gotten separated from her parents and she misses them very much.

'Eh?! Who are you?' The woman placed her child down and went to comfort the little girl. 'Are you lost?'

_Sobs._ The little girl sniffs her nose than nods her head in reply, then she spoke softly. 'Amu...' and wiped off her tears.

'Amu... I better find your parents now...' Ikuto's okaasan held onto Amu's little hands and walked out of the gate. But they were stopped by Ikuto.

'Mama, let her stay here today!' Ikuto pleaded to his mother.

His mother thought for a while and nodded. 'Ok... but only for today. I'll have to make a police report...'

Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand and ran into his house. They ran up the stairs and into Ikuto's bedroom.

Amu gasped at the sight of the room. The room was painted in the colour of the blue sky, even the furnitures were blue in colour. _"Ikuto sure likes the colour blue." _and it was filled with toys too. It was a really beautiful and magnificant room.

'Amu-chan! Come on!' Ikuto was jumping up and down on his bed and calls to Amu to join in.

Amu happily joined in the fun. All the sorrows disappeared, and she was having a lot of fun with Ikuto. But Amu, as clumsy as always, trips and fell onto the floor, pulling Ikuto after her.

'Itai!' Amu exclaimed as her head hit the floor hard. Ikuto landed on top of her, which added to her pain.

'Ah... Hahaha...' Ikuto help Amu up from the floor and started laughing loudly. He couldn't stopped himself from laughing. I was the first time that he had such a fun time, and Amu looked really funny with the angry looked on her face when he laughed.

But Amu soon joined in the laughter, but they stopped when their eyes met. It was an awkward moment, and Amu blushes a little. Ikuto's cough broke that atmosphere and they resumed their usual self.

'Ikuto-kun, Amu-chan!' Ikuto's okaasan walks in, her hand carrying two small mattress. 'Time for bath.' One by one, the two of them went to bath. As Ikuto's okaasan didn't have any clothes for Amu to wear, Amu wore Ikuto's clothe, which fitted her perfectly.

The mattress was laid out on the floor beside Ikuto's bed. 'Mama' Okaasan helped Ikuto onto his bed and covered him with his blanket. 'I want to sleep with Amu-chan!' He whined when his okaasan wouldn't let him, but finally she gave in to him.

Amu laid on the mattress, admiring Ikuto room when suddenly Ikuto's hand wrapped around Amu's waist. 'Goodnight, Amu-chan.' He gave her a sweet smile and closed his eyes.

Amu returned him a smile too, and turned to hug Ikuto. The two of them sleep together soundly on the mattress. However, they woke up in the middle of the night and started to quarrel.

'Oi! Amu-chan. Get your leg off of me!' Ikuto woken up when he got kicked by Amu. He was sleepy, but Amu kept kicking or hitting him. 'Oi! Amu-chan! Wake up!!' He screamed. _"Finally some reaction."_ He thought to himself when he saw Amu rubbing her eyes and yawning, but almost immediately, she drove off to sleep. 'Grrr... Amu-chan!!' He screamed at the top of his voice. Amu only shuffled her body and continued sleeping.

..

As the sun rose up the hill, there was a banging on the door and shouting of Amu's name.

'Amu-chan! Amu-chan! My baby!!' The door flung opened and Amu's parents ran into the house, scanning for their precious daughter. When they caught sight of her, they hugged and kissed her.

'Thank You! Thank you!' Amu's parents bowed to the Ikuto's okaasan, hugging their daughter tightly.

'I' m glad I can help you. She is such a cute little girl.' The woman brushed Amu's hair gently. Amu blushes.

When Amu's parents put her down, Ikuto walked towards her sleepily.

'I'm not going to let you sleep here again...' Ikuto looked gloomy and sleepless. He spoke to Amu half-yelling.

'Hahaha.' All of them laughed joyfully, but were curious about what happened between the two.

Amu just stared at Ikuto confusely, her mind was completely blank.

'It is time to say goodbye.' Their parents spoke to the two of them.

Amu didn't want to leave, but it was getting dark so she had to be prepared to go to school tomorrow.

'Good…' The girl launched forward and hugged him before Ikuto could finished his sentence. The both of them blush lightly.

'Goodbye…Amu.' Ikuto unwillingly said goodbye as he let go of her.

Amu walked away, her hand holding onto a half-eaten melon bread that Ikuto had given her, and took a bit of it.

..

"_Mmm… Melon Bread my favorite!"_ Amu took a bite and smiled radiantly as she talked about her first meeting with Ikuto.

* * *

**So this is how they became childhood friends...  
Adelutzys helped again! xD**

**Purple: I like little Ikuto better.  
Michi: I totally agree with you.  
Amu: Same here. Ikuto changed alot!  
Ikuto: But my feelings havent change at all. -wink-**

**Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Review, please? :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ikuto: Finally, some action.  
Amu: At least there is some changes.  
Purple: More of Ikuto!  
Michi: More of Amuto.  
****  
Ikuto&Amu: ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Not your onii-chan**

"_She has befriended that Hoshina Utau…" _Ikuto looked at Amu and Utau who were sitting under the tree. They were laughing so happily, having so much fun.

"_Ikuto is my onii-chan. And I bet he treats me as his imouto-san." _These words kept repeating in his mind. He just couldn't forget what Amu had said.

"_She only treats me as her onii-chan…!" _He bashes his hand onto the wall hard, clenching his fists so tightly that his veins can be clearly seen. Ikuto stumped when he saw what he was doing and loosen his grip. "_What am I so angry about? Isn't that what I have always wanted to know?!"_

The answer about his place in Amu's heart was clear to him, but he didn't want to accept it. He wanted to hear it himself from Amu. And he had finally realized, he love Amu, not as his imouto-san.

The whole day, he couldn't concentrate himself. He kept staring at Amu making her feel uncomfortable.

"_I can feel it. I know Ikuto is staring at me, but for what?!" _Amu was sweating all over, she was trembling from head to toe.

_.._

_Ring. Ring._ The bell rung and it's the end of school.

Amu immediately turned around to confront Ikuto, but he had disappeared. 'Iku-... Eh?! Where is he?'

'He went out immediately after the bell rung…' Utau was sad as she didn't have the chance to talk to Ikuto for the whole day.

'Oh. Well then, see you tomorrow Utau-chan.' Amu packed her bag and walked out of the class.

_.._

Amu walking on the streets on her way back home. Her mind was focused on what she had said to Utau, the memories of how she and Ikuto first met. It was strange, a sweet boy like Ikuto could change so much, right after that awful accident. _(I'll tell you what this accident is... next time :x)_

_Ring. _The bell of a bicycle sounded. It was heading towards Amu, but Amu didn't hear it.

When the bicycle was going to crash into Amu, she was pulled into a corner suddenly, into someone's chest. 'Oi. Watch where you walk' Ikuto said coldly to her, his hand tightened on Amu shoulders. He let go of her when Amu had no reaction at all, and walks away, ignoring her.

Amu stood there stuned before coming back to reality. She chased after Ikuto immediately when he walked away. 'Wait! Ikuto' She held onto Ikuto's clothe. Ikuto looked at Amu in surprised. 'I have something to ask you.'

..

The two of them walked quietly on the street. A drizzle was starting, but they continued to walk on the street.

Amu was wondering how she should asked Ikuto about Utau. Ikuto was getting impatient from the silence treatment he was having. 'If you are not going to say anything, I will go home now.'

Ikuto was about to walked away in another direction when Amu called him. 'IKUTO! I-I want to ask you about…'

Ikuto stopped in his track and turned to look at her, full of expectation of what she was going to ask.

'About how you feel of…' Amu's face turned red. Ikuto looked at her in amusement, his heart beating faster. 'What do you think of Hoshina Utau?!' Amu looked straight in the eyes of Ikuto, her heart beating rapidly. Ikuto was stumped that Amu asked him about Utau, he felt depressed.

'A bug' He said without hesitation and without much thinking.

'Eh!? Bug? What do you meaning.' Amu was stun by Ikuto's answer. _"How can Utau-chan be like a bug?!"_

'A bug that keeps pestering you and wouldn't get off once attached to you. No matter how many times you push her away…'

Amu was sweating when she heard his answer. _"How am I going to tell Utau that Ikuto thinks of her as a bug!?" _'That means you don't like Utau…?'

'Tell her to give up.' Ikuto walked towards Amu, he was feeling all motivated to ask Amu about her feelings towards him too.

'But… But Utau will be so heartbroken…' Amu looked at Ikuto with _"pleading"_ eyes. 'You don't know her well yet so you feel that way. How about going out with Utau for a start? Maybe then…'

'WHAT ABOUT MY FEELINGS?!' Ikuto burst out what he thought he was thinking in his mind. He immediately averted his face away from Amu when he noticed he said that out loud. His face was getting hot.

'Your feelings…' Amu noticed that she had been neglecting Ikuto's feeling from the start of their conversation. 'Sorry… Ikuto I...'

Ikuto pinned Amu to the wall and looked at her emotionally, like he wanted to say something important to her, or _kiss_ her. Ikuto placed his hand onto Amu's cheek and pushed her head up to look at him straight in the eye.

'Ikuto… What are... you doing?' Stuttering and trembling all over her body. Amu starts to blush madly, and getting scared of Ikuto at the same time. 'You... are acting weird!' Amu didn't dare to look into Ikuto eyes. She could feel her face burning up.

Ikuto moved closer and closer to her, so close that she could only see his eyes and nothing else.

'Amu… I…' Ikuto flinched away from her when he remembered what Amu had told Utau before. 'I don't want to be your onii-chan.' He said to the shocked Amu before he left, not a word of goodbye. When he walked away from Amu, he whispered softly to himself. 'I love you...' and clenched his fist.

'Ikuto…' Amu was left standing beside the wall, looking daze and puzzled. The rain had gotten heavier, raindrops wetted her whole body, but she didn't budge from the wall.

She bowed her head letting the rain mask her tears. She whispered 'I don't want to be your imouto either...' She started to think about the meaning of his sentence. Yet she was confused. 'I can't leave the relationship we had to ruin… I must talk to him!'

..

Amu stood in front of the gate to Ikuto's house. She nervously pushed the bell.

_Ding Dong. Ding Dong. _No answer. Amu waited for a while, then pushed the door. As expected, the door creaked opened. She entered the house, scanning the house for Ikuto, but he was nowhere in sight. Amu took off her wet coat and threw it onto the nearest chair. The rain reached her skin and she was all wet.

As Amu climbed up the staircase, she felt a slight headache. When she reached in the dark hallway, the power fell and there was no light. She spotted Ikuto's door slightly opened and decided to come in.

'Ikuto?'

His eyes got wide open seeing her then and there, and her face turned red, because she found herself staring at his bare wet chest. The water was slowly dripping from his blue hair straps and reaching on his strong shoulders. A lighting stroked roughly and she flinched.

'What do you want?' Ikuto said, not trying to cover himself.

Amu approached him slowly and looked deeply in his eyes. 'I want the truth… Tell me what do you meant back there?' She clenched her fists scared of what he will answer.

'It doesn't matter anym-' He averted his face from Amu.

Amu interrupted him. 'It does matter. Dammit!'

She was dead serious and Ikuto couldn't control his emotions anymore. She was way too cute all wet and serious. It made him wonder about her own feelings.

'Okay Amu… I'll tell you' He was feeling nervous, and so was Amu, in the air being a breathtaking tension they both could feel it.

'Amu… I...' _Boom._ The thunder roared, deafening the ears.

Amu couldn't hear what Ikuto said, but she was scared by the loud noise, and step backwards. She felt the sudden headache again and clapped her hands onto her head, and kneel down on the floor. It was not long before Amu fell unconcious.

* * *

**The start of Ikuto's confession. Hehe (:**

**Ikuto: Confession... -blushes-  
Purple: What are you so shy about.  
Michi: I have saw you confessing your love for Amu a lot of times.  
Amu: But none in this script. -pout-  
Purple&Michi: Adelutzys really helped alot! Love her! xD**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! HOPEFULLY, reviews please! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

**WooHoo! Finally 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! (: I love you :x**

**Ikuto: The "accident" is mentioned again.  
Amu: What is with that anyway.  
Purple: Oh, its something related to Ikuto  
Michi: And to chapter 2 of this story. **

**Ikuto: Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Don't call me onii-chan**

**_.:Amu's POV:._**

'Amu-chan. Here comes you onii-chan.' My okaasan called for me as she opens the door. I was in the living room playing with my dolls when I saw chibi Ikuto walking into the house.

'Onii-chan!!' I shouted and hugged Ikuto the moment I saw him. I was so happy that he came.

'Don't call me onii-chan! Call me Ikuto-kun.' I saw Ikuto blushes a little when I hugged him, but he got a bit angry and placed his hands on his waist. Showing me his _"I-am-angry"_ posture.

'But you are my onii-chan!' Ikuto had always been very nice to me, and I extremely EXTREMELY dislike calling him by his first name. 'And Ikuto-kun sounds weird.' I sticked my tongue out in disapproval.

'It's not! It is better than onii-chan.' Ikuto crossed his arms this time. He seems to be very unhappy, as he had a frown on his face. 'Onii-chan makes me sound old.' He pouted.

Everyone burst out laughing, so did I. Only Ikuto remained his _"cool" _character. I placed my hand onto his shoulder, still mocking him, I laughed even louder. It is so fun teasing Ikuto!

My otousan has always have the liking to take a photo of anything he likes and I saw his eyes glittered at the sight. He took out his camera immediately and exclaimed to us. 'Let's take a photo shall we?!'

'Ichi, Ni, San... Cheese!' Click. The photo was taken with the whole family. We all posed a _"victory"_ sign and smiled at the camera.

Before the camera took the photo, Ikuto took the chance to hold my hands. I was shocked and blushed a little. I saw a faint blush on Ikuto's cheek, when I glanced at him.

I had always like that photo of us together and that smile Ikuto had, before his attitude took a 180 degree change after an accident. From a cute and happy boy, he turned cold and distant. The feelings we had back then had faded, but we remained as close friends. I wonder, when can Ikuto return to the boy back then. I miss that Ikuto...

..

When I woke up, I was on something soft, Ikuto's bed maybe. I don't know what I was on. My head hurts, and I felt dizzy. I tried to get up of the bed, but the sudden terrible headache made me lay back down.

Then I heard shuffling of footsteps, someone was moving towards me, and followed by a hand on my forehead. It was Ikuto. He leaned closer to me and placed his forehead onto mine. He closes his eyes, he must be measuring my temperature. We stood that way for a while. I felt my whole body burning up, I seemed to have gotten worst.

'Fever.' Ikuto murmured as he stood straight.

Footsteps again. But this time, it was moving away from me as the sound fainted. Not long, Ikuto came back with a wet towel and he placed it on my forehead.

'...How are you feeling?' He sounded worried, but his looks made me think otherwise. He looked as compose as his usual self.

I replied him weakly. 'A slight headache...'

I was startled when the door swung open. _Bang._

Utau walked in. 'Ikuto!' Utau screamed in delight when she saw Ikuto and jumped towards him, giving him an embrace. But Ikuto pushed her away. 'Its the first time that you asked me to come to your house! I'm so happy.' She launched forward to embrace Ikuto again, but stopped and looked at me.

'Amu-chan? What happened?' She kneeled beside the bed and looked at me with worrying eyes.

I wanted to answer her but Ikuto took her away from me, out of my sight. The house quieted down, but the rain continued to splattered onto the roof. I could hear them whispering something, then followed by a sound of crying and sobbing. I immediately rushed towards them and hugged Utau, comforting her. Her face was soaked with tears. Ikuto must have said something awful to her.

'Ikuto! What did you tell Utau?' I screamed at the top of my voice. Despite my fever, I managed to give Ikuto a tight slap. I was mad, extremely mad to see Utau got hurt because of Ikuto!

I hit Ikuto so hard, and yet he didn't get angry. 'I just told her the... truth.' and he carried me, bridal style, back into his room and placed me onto his bed. I struggled, but I was getting tired now.

'Amu-chan...' Utau walked towards us, still crying. She gave me a sweet but bitter smile. 'Iku... Ikuto-kun didn't do anything wrong. Don't blame him.' Utau comforted me. 'It is getting late, I better get home now. Ikuto-kun... Please take care of Amu.' and she ran out of the house.

I saw her trembling body as she ran. I wanted to chase after Utau but Ikuto tried to pin me down onto the bed, but I ran out of the room. 'Rest...!' Ikuto chased after me and caught me at the living room. He placed his hands on my shoulders but I swept it away.

I turned to look at him and shouted. 'Why must you be so cruel to Utau-chan!' Tears stream down my cheeks. I couldn't help but cry for Utau. 'Do you know... how much you have hurt her?!' I used all my strength and hit his chest with all my might. 'Her heart...'

'WHAT ABOUT ME?!' Ikuto grabbed my hands and shouted at me. The whole thing that Ikuto said to me before was about to start again. 'YOU ONLY CARE FOR HOSHINA UTAU AND IGNORED ALL MY FEELINGS!!' I saw the anger in his eyes.

_Boom. _The rain had gotten even heavier this time. The sound of the rain splattering on the roof and thunder are booming into my ears. Even if Ikuto is right in front of me, I couldn't clearly hear what he was saying.

'Amu... All I did was told Utau what I feel...' The rain and thunder died down for a while when Ikuto spoke. He looked into my eyes seriously. 'And how I feel about you... I' _Boom,_ again. '...I love you...'

I gasped and took a step backwards, covering my mouth, seeing his surprised expression. How could I react? I didn't know. I felt my tears flowing, I didn't know what I was crying for. Were they of happiness or sorrow? I didn't say anything after that, I just couldn't believe anything that Ikuto just said.

As Ikuto moved closer and lean towards me. It is not the first he is so close to me, yet, my heart skipped a beat when he came close. He must be teasing me, again. I pushed him away from me, and ran out of the house, into the rain. Leaving him shouting for me. I ran outside into the rain, not caring about my coat anymore and ignoring my charas. I couldn't face him now, not until I realized what I feel about him…

Ikuto threw a punch onto the table than he ran out of his house too, chasing after me, so does my charas.

**.:Ikuto's ****POV:.**

I chase after Amu immediately after she ran out of the house. She was still as strong as ever, being sick and still be able to run out of my sight. Rain splattered onto my body heavily. I was drenched from head to toe again; my clothes were sticking to my body like glue. I couldn't care about bringing my umbrella.

I walked passed a few streets, shouting her name; still no sight of Amu. I was getting extremely worried for her. When I turned a corner, I recognize that pink hair. Amu was lying on the ground, her back facing me. Something is strange about her though. She is not moving… _(Slow!)_ AMU IS NOT MOVING!!

I became flustered and rushed towards her. But I was glued onto the floor when I saw _**him**_ walking towards Amu.

* * *

**Why did Utau came at the first place? ...Forget it.**

**Ikuto: Who grabbed Amu away from me!!****  
Tadase&Kairi****: Must be me!  
Purple: I wonder who carried Amu away too. :x  
Amu: Please dont be HIM!  
****Michi: Omg. NOT HIM!!**

**Thanks for reading, review please! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**We'll be really really slow in updating this few weeks, much more slower than now. As the exams are nearing. Sumeimasen. We'll try our best to update ASAP. xD**

**Purple: Okay, this is going to be boring.  
Michi: -Yawn- Im going to sleep.  
Amu: Stop writing this kind of chapter!  
Ikuto: Ya. And write more of me, and Amu.**

**Tadase: I took over this chapter! BWAHAHAA. -coughs- enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- True feelings**

**.:Ikuto's POV:.**

Hotori Tadase. Why is he here? I wanted to grab Amu away from him, but I couldn't. Amu would be better if she is with Hotori Tadase for now.

The feelings of jealousy grew inside of me. I could even feel my heart starting to break when Hotori Tadase carried her away. I couldn't bear leaving Amu alone with him. So I decided to follow them.

Hotori Tadase brought Amu to his house! That Kiddy King better not do anything to Amu, if not I will skin him alive!!

**.:Normal:.**

'Eh?!' Amu slowly opens her eyes. To her surprised, she saw a ceiling that she had never recognized before. She stood up from the bed and scanned the room. She was not in her room, nor at Ikuto's house and her charas are not with her. Where could she be at?! Amu started to get flustered.

The door opened, and a familiar figure walked in, carrying a wet towel in his hands.

'Amu-chan. You are finally awake.' Tadase walked towards Amu and handed her the wet towel. 'You are having a fever, so rest here before you go home. I have informed your parents about it.' Tadase was extremely careful and caring towards Amu.

'Thank you Tadase-kun.' Amu blushes a little, not as much as she would usually. She didn't felt the same feeling towards Tadase.

Something stuck Amu's mind when she saw Tadase's smile. The feeling he gave her felt like a big brother to her, onii-chan. She realised, the feelings she had for Tadase wasn't love. It was the exact feeling she had for Ikuto, the feeling for a onii-chan. Tadase had always been so caring and helpful towards everyone. Amu knows she idolizes him, and had always likes him. The feeling from when she first met him, the love for him, changed into the love for a onii-chan.

'Amu-chan…' Amu could see the light blush on Tadase face. 'Can I call you Amu…?' He started to fidget.

'Sure… What is the matter?!' Amu looked confused when Tadase actually asked her that.

'I know this is not the right time to tell you, but this is the only time we can be alone together…' _(Tadase's is kind of naggy!)_

'Straight to the point… please.' Amu was getting impatient as she was having a terrible headache.

'I like you! Amu. I have fallen in love with you.' Tadase looked at Amu seriously, the feelings he had bottled up inside his heart for so long, had finally been released.

Ikuto stood on the branch of a tree outside of Tadase room's window. He was shocked when he heard Tadase confessed to Amu. He clenched his fists tightly. Ikuto couldn't continue listening to their conversation or wait for Amu's reply, so he headed home heartbroken. He didn't want to hear whatever Amu is going to say next. All he knows is that Amu likes Hotori Tadase, and Tadase likes her too.

'...So-sorry. Tadase-kun. I don't…' Amu averted her face away from Tadase. Her heartaches when she did that.

'I… thought so…' Tadase was disappointed, but he kept smiling at Amu. 'You have someone you like, right?'

Amu clenched her fists when she heard him._ "How can he know what I feel when I don't even know it myself?!"_

'Ts…Tsukiyomi Ikuto…?!' Tadase stole a glance from the end of his eye before he left the room. Amu's face was rosy red.

"_Amu likes Tsukiyomi Ikuto." _Tadase's smile turned upside down when he walked out of the room, out of Amu's sight. He lend against the door, putting his whole body weight onto it. His heart was beating rapidly when he told Amu he like her. All the feelings were released from him, he should feel relieved, but he wasn't. His heartaches, like a knife just stabbed him. He could feel his heart breaks into pieces, tiny pieces. It will be hard to mend it back together, unless Amu could accept him. He clenched his fists tight, his veins showing clearly. 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto…' Tadase loosen his grip. 'Amu... likes him.'

"_Doki Doki…Doki" _The thought of Ikuto makes Amu's heart beat even faster, her face even redder. 'Someone I like… Ikuto…' Amu stopped the thought of her loving Ikuto. 'I can't betray Utau-chan. I promised her to help her in making Ikuto fell in love with her. I can't… and Ikuto is my…' Amu could felt her heart bleed when she thought Ikuto as her onii-chan.

..

Ikuto laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. The sound of Tadase's voice and Amu's keep repeating in his mind. And scenes of Amu blushing at the sight of Tadase appeared too.

'_Tadase-kun. This is for you...' Amu said as she handed him a pack of chocolate nicely wrapped, and blushes. ; 'Amu-chan, lets go!' Tadase said as he grabbed Amu's hand and walks into the amusement park. Amu held onto Tadase's hand as she walks, and blushes. ; 'Amu...' Tadase said as he dropped his umbrella and rushed to Amu side, and carried Amu in his arms towards the direction of his house. ; 'I like you! Amu. I have fallen in love with you.' Tadase said as he confesses his feelings for Amu. _

'Amu... You blushed for Tadase all the time.' Ikuto clenched his fist. 'YOU ONLY BLUSHED FOR HIM!!' Ikuto felt the anger building up inside; like a volcano ready to erupt. He got out of his bed, and bashes the wall with his fist. 'And I am only your onii-chan...' and stood in front of the window, drops of blood flow down from his hand. 'I don't want it to be like this...' He stared out into the dark sky, his mind filled with images of Amu.

_"Amu should be home by now." _Then he called for Yoru and chara change, jumping on the roofs in the direction of where Amu house is.

'Amu-chan. Good night and have a good rest.' Amu's okaasan said as she covered the blankets over Amu's body and gave her a kiss on her forehead, than left the room.

Amu sighed as she reached her hand out to turn off the lights at her bedside. 'Goodnight, Amu-chan.' One by one, her charas floated back to their eggs, only Miki remained by Amu's side.

'Amu-chan...' Miki opened up her notebook and started to draw. 'He must have been really heartbroken.' Then she showed the stretch she drew to Amu. She switch on the lamp and floated next to Amu.

Amu was shocked to see what Miki had drawn. It was a picture with a big round moon in the sky. In front of it was Ikuto, standing behind Amu, staring at her. His hand placed right above Amu's shoulders, not touching her. His eyes looked sad, and his hand had little drops of blood on it. Amu stood back facing Ikuto and looking in the direction of where someone else was standing at, Tadase. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and the other hand reached out to Amu, inviting her to join him. There was a blush on his face, so was Amu's, but only a faint blush.

'Do you understand what this is about?' Miki stared at Amu was is so engrossed in the picture.

A drop of tear flow down, but Amu immediately wiped it away and shook her head. 'What... is the meaning of this?'

'Ikuto is waiting for you all this time. But... you only looked in front of you.' Miki explained and pointed at Tadase. 'And this...'

Miki picked up her pencil and started to draw another picture, then she showed it Amu. This time, it was a beautiful one, filled with all kinds of colour. In it, Amu smiled happily beside Ikuto, and so is Ikuto. There is a blush on both their cheeks, and they held each other's hand.

'Whenever you are with Ikuto, you let out a blush and smiled the happiest.' Miki closed her notebook and floated back to her egg. 'You should know what I mean...' SHe remained in her egg, still awake. She picked up her pencil again, and started to draw something.

Amu stared blankly at the ceiling. She felt the headache and the fever, but its fading now. 'Ikuto...' Amu subconsciously murmured his name before she fell asleep.

Ikuto landed onto Amu's balcony quietly and looked into Amu's room. 'She should be asleep now.' He opened the window and tiptoed in carefully.

'Nya...!' Yoru gave a shout when he knocked onto wall, but quickly clapped his paws onto his mouth. It was really dark, and not a singel stars shone in the sky. But they can roughly see what was in front of them, only Yoru who is so careless as to bumped into the wall.

_"Amu" _Ikuto stood beside Amu's bed and gazed at the sleeping Amu. He slowly placed his hand onto Amu forehead._ "Her fever's fading. Thats good." _He let out a smile. Then he sat down beside Amu, leaning on the wall and stare at Amu face._ "She is even cuter when she sleeps." _He couldn't help but moved his body closer to Amu's, and gave Amu a kiss on her cheeks._"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you to that kiddy king..." _He clenched his fist.

..

'Nya...!' Straight after Yoru bumped into the wall, he landed onto the desk where Amu's chara slept. He crawled up from the desk and saw something moved in the dark. 'Ny-a...' He trembled as he saw something or someone moving closer to him. 'Ny-!' A hand immediately clapped onto his mouth when he started to scream. Than the hand let go. 'Mi-ki...' Yoru blushed a little to see her.

'Shhh... Amu-chan just slept.' Miki giggled when he saw the frighten look on Yoru's face when he saw her. 'Are you scared of me?' Miki stared at Yoru.

'No, nya. I was looking-g for you-u.' His body fidget, and his face turned even redder.

'Yoru.' Miki walks closer to Yoru, and kissed him on the cheeks. 'You are so cute!' Than she pinched Yoru's cheeks and laughed, softly.

Yoru eyes opened wide when Miki kissed him and his face turned crimson red. But, almost immediately, he got angry when Miki pinched his cheeks. 'Hey! Hey! Miki!' They tried not to make too much noise so they floated into the balcony, where they played together while watching the beautiful scenery of the night sky.

Inside Miki's egg laid her sketchbook, opened with the last picture she had drawn. It was a picture of Yoru and her, hand in hand, walking in the beach. They both stare into each other eyes. Hearts were drawn around the couple. The picture flipped when a small breeze of wind blew. On the next page, Miki kisses Yoru on the cheek, and Yoru face turned crimson red. Beside it, Miki wrote _"I Love You, Yoru."_

* * *

**Sumimasen! I hope you dont mind the Tadamu!  
Miki&Yoru! Amuto!**

**Ikuto: Stupid Kiddy king. He stole my limelight!  
Tadase: Hey!  
Purple: Im sorry everyone! T.T  
Michi: Tadase is going to appear this much for the last time!  
Amu: Better get him away from me soon! (:**

**Thanks Thanks and Thanks for reading! xD Please review, please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**We're slow in updating again. But its better than not updating rite? :P**

**Purple: Utau have given up...  
Michi: Ikuto is all Amu's now.  
Purple: And that Kairi...  
Michi: Amu is all Ikuto's now.  
Purple: Hey! I was going to say that!**

**Michi: Hope you enjoy!  
Purple: Thats my line!! Grr... Michi you are going to get it! _-Bang-_**

* * *

**Chapter 17- I'm sorry**

'Welcome ba-...' A maid greeted Utau as she entered the house, but Utau ignored her and ran up the stairs, into her room.

She locked the door and leans against it. She was feeling really depressed and upset. 'Ikuto would never ever like me...' Her eyes were swollen from all the crying, but she just couldn't help it. It really hurts to be rejected by someone you love so much.

She clenched her fists and shouted. 'Ikuto... Just forget him!' And bashed the wall. 'Forget him, and all will be fine.' She forced a smile out. 'Amu... I must have cause her some problems...' Utau stared out of her window and looked at the dark sky. Tears tickled down her cheeks again.

**.: Not long ago :.**

'Hoshina Utau...' Ikuto pulled Utau out of the room where Amu is resting at and whispered to her. 'I must tell you...'

Utau was getting excited about what Ikuto is going to say to her. She thought that Ikuto would confess to her that he likes her. But she got a different answer, as expected.

'Hoshina Utau... Don't waste your time on me anymore...' Ikuto averted his face away from Utau when he said that. 'I don't like you, and will never love you...' Straightforward. Ikuto didn't hesitate to say that.

'...Why?' Her tears flow down instantly, and her heart aches. 'You have someone you like...?' She clentched her fist and placed it on her chest, her heart aches so terribly that she couldn't take it. 'Right...?' She couldn't stop her tears. She looked at Ikuto as calmly as she could, but she couldn't looked straight into his eyes. 'Someone like...'

_Slap. _'Ikuto...!' Amu rushed towards them and slapped Ikuto, hard.

..

Sunlight shone into Amu's room and onto Ikuto, waking him up from his deep sleep. Ikuto opened his eyes slowly and glanced at the sleeping Amu. 'Good morning, Amu' He smiled and softly played with her hair.

Then he took a glanced at the clock on the table beside Amu's bed, 10a.m. He unwillingly stood up from the floor, and rubbed his neck and back to relieve the numbness in his body.

'I'll come back for you.' Ikuto leans towards Amu and gave her a kiss, then he walked towards the window. 'Wait for me.' He grinned, 'Yoru!' and woke Yoru up.

Yoru was snuggling in Miki's egg with Miki sleeping beside him. He woke up in a surprise when Ikuto grabbed him.

'Time to go home.' He flicked Yoru's head and walked out into the balcony.

'Nyaa. Bye... Miki' He gave Miki a good-bye kiss and chara change with Ikuto. Then they jumped away.

Amu's clock rang when Ikuto left her house. She woke up restlessly and reached for the clock to stop the alarm, then went back to sleep.

'Amu-chan! Wake up!' All her charas screamed at her, but she just wouldn't budge. She grabbed her pillow and cover her ears.

'Amu-chan!!' Amu jumped up from her bed, when her okaasan shouted at her.

Amu's okaasan walked towards Amu and sat beside her. Her hand reached for her forehead and smiled. 'Looks like you have recovered.' She pulled Amu's covers away from her and stood up. 'Go and get ready for school now.' She gave Amu a kiss on her forehead and walked out of the room.

'OKAASAN, I AM NOT A KID ANYMORE!' Amu shouted as the door closes, feeling embarassed.

Her charas giggled between themselves.

Amu got off her bed and got dressed. She picked up her bag, getting ready to head for school, but stopped at the door when she heard sounds of knocking on her balcony's window.

She pushed away the curtains and saw Ikuto standing outside. Her eyes opened wide and close the curtains immediately. Her heart was pounding when she saw Ikuto, she didn't know how to face him. She felt kind of awkward just seeing him. She leans against the window, her mind racing wildly and her face turning crimson red.

Ikuto stood on the otherside of the window, in the balcony. He was stunned to see Amu reation when she saw him. _"I like you, Amu. I have fallen in love with you" _Those were the words Tadase said to Amu the other day. Ikuto didn't want to lose Amu to him, so he decided to pick Amu up today. Even if she doesn't want to see him.

'Amu, you are so cute today.' He said out loud and laughed when he saw Amu, and still laughing when she shut the curtains. Ikuto reached for the window and pushed it opened. Amu fell through the curtains into the balcony.

'Itai!' Amu fell onto the floor and rubbed her sore bottom.

Ikuto laughed even louder when he saw that. 'You are as clumsy as always.' He leans forwards and reached his hand out to help Amu up.

But Amu slapped his hand away in embarrassment. 'I can get up on my own.'

She was about to stood up when Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and giggled. 'We are going to be late if we carry on like this.' He carried Amu up from the floor in a bridal style and chara change, jumping from roofs to roofs all the way to school.

'Ahhh!' Amu struggled, but stopped when Ikuto started to jump. 'Ikuto!!' She couldn't believe her eyes. _"Yesterday we were quarreling, and now Ikuto is acting as if nothing had happened!" _'Let go of me!' She yelled at Ikuto.

When they reached the school, Ikuto walked in, still carrying Amu in his arms and not willing to let her go.

'...Why? Why are you acting like nothing had happened?' Amu looked down, averting eye contact with Ikuto. She had stopped hitting and kicking Ikuto now. 'We...'

She blushes at the thought of what Ikuto said to her yesterday. _"I love you..." _Amu just couldn't accept what Ikuto had said to her. It was too unbelieveable for her.

'Nothing happened yesterday. We are the same as always. ...Right? Amu.' Ikuto finally placed Amu down and smiled at her. 'We will forever remain this way...' He walked away, patting Amu head before he headed for class.

Amu stood on the spot, dazed. She looked at Ikuto's back and smiled. 'Oi! Wait Ikuto!' She catches up to him and walked by his side.

..

Utau sat in the class, her head rested on her desk. She didn't sleep for the whole night, she was thinking about how to talk to Ikuto now. Her eyes opened wide when she saw Amu and Ikuto walked into the classroom, smiling so happily and teasing each other, as usual.

'Oi! Ikuto. Stop messing around with my hair.' Amu blushes as she slapped Ikuto's hand away from her hair.

'But your hair smells so nice.' He grabbed a few strands of hair, placed it in front of his nose and smelted it. 'Mmm... Strawberry.' The scent of Amu's hair smell like strawberry, just like her hair color.

_"They are flirting again..." _Utau stared at them. Than she walks towards Amu and Ikuto, grabbing Ikuto's hand. 'Amu-chan. Can I borrow Ikuto...-kun for a moment?' Utau smiled, tightening her grip onto Ikuto's wrist.

Ikuto tried to get her hands off of him, but to no avail. Amu nods her head and walks into the classroom, but Ikuto dragged her with him.

The three of them stood under a tree. 'Ikuto…-kun.' Utau leans against the tree, while Ikuto and Amu stood at a side, under the shade of the tree.

Ikuto's deep blue eyes roamed somewhere upwards. The sun's light pierced slowly through the summer green leaves, throwing shadows on they're faces.

Utau was watching Ikuto in a daze. Blushing, she played with her fingers. 'I'm sorry for disturbing you for so long…' Utau looked down at the floor. She didn't know how to face Ikuto now. It's a rather awkward situation to face him since he had make matters clear to her; he doesn't love her and will never like her.

'I must have been very annoying… Always pestering you…' Utau could felt her face burning up, her eyes getting watery. Those feelings that she had for Ikuto has to end today, no matter what happen; she will end it once and for all. 'I love you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.' She paused to wipe off her tears.

Ikuto stood in front of Utau; he was shocked by Utau's sudden reaction. He saw her crying but he couldn't do anything. For a second, he wanted to console Utau, but he didn't want Utau to misunderstand him anymore.

Amu wanted to hug Utau, but Ikuto held her back.

'I love Ikuto… but… from now on.' Utau had wiped off all her tears, she looked up at Ikuto. 'I will lock those emotions in my heart. ' Utau forced a smile out.

'Amu-chan...' She walked towards Amu and grabbed her hand. 'Ikuto-kun.' and walked towards Ikuto, and placed both their hands together. 'Promise me the both of you will be happy... and please continue to be my friend.' and walked away, leaving the stunned Amu still confused about all that has happened.

Ikuto held onto Amu's hand even tighter, and let out a smile.

_"Utau must have love Ikuto a lot!" _Amu stared at Utau's back, feeling sad for her.

'Ikuto... Let go of me.' Amu looked at Ikuto with pleading eyes, but Ikuto tighter his grip even more. 'Please... Ikuto!' Amu couldn't control her anger and shouted at Ikuto.

Ikuto saw the worried looks on Amu's face and finally, loosen his grip on Amu's hand. Amu immediately rushed in the direction where Utau went, but she was stopped by Kairi, who suddenly appeared beside her.

'Hinamori Amu... It's been a long time.' Kairi smiled at Amu as he grabbed Amu's wrist.

'Let go of her, NOW!' Ikuto was enraged to see Kairi holding onto Amu. He rushed to Amu's side and grabbed Kairi's hand in attempt to give him a punch on his face, but Kairi blocked it.

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto! How have you been?' Kairi gave Ikuto a grin too, and let go of both Ikuto's and Amu's hand. 'I would like to talk with Amu, in private, so will you...' He walked towards Amu wrapped his arm around Amu's waist.

But as soon as he did that, Amu slapped him. 'Who do you think you are?!' Amu flinched away from him and stood by Ikuto's side. 'I don't think we have anything to talk about.'

Her _"cool"_ character gave Kairi a cold answer, in fact, she was scared when Kairi's hand wrapped around her waist. And due to her nervousness, she slapped him. _"I... Slapped him! I slapped him!"_ Her body trembles as she walks back to the class.

'Ha... Hahahaha...' Ikuto remained there, enjoying himself looking at the pathetic Kairi. 'The only one who can do _that_ is me.' He mocked Kairi.

'Tsukiyomi Ikuto!' Kairi was humiliated not only by Amu, but by Ikuto too. 'I will not lose to you...' He pointed at Ikuto, full of confidence. 'The dance is coming up tomorrow... So...' His eyes shined as he thought of a plan. 'Lets have a challenge shall we?' He placed his finger at his spectacles.

He waited for Ikuto to accept his challenge but instead, Ikuto walks away ignoring him.

'If I can get Amu to dance with me, you will leave Amu alone... forever.'

That last sentence made Ikuto stopped in his track, he turned around to face Kairi, and nodded his head. 'I never lose.' He grinned. Leaving the shocked Kairi behind.

* * *

**Ikuto: I never lose! That is so true.  
Amu: But you lost to me.  
Ikuto: How?!  
Amu: In terms of love. _-grins-_ You have a hard time getting me to say _'I love you'._  
Purple: You just said it!  
****Michi: What is the dance all about?  
Kairi: Oh, you'll see :D**

**Thanks for reading and review, review please! xD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Amu: Who am I going to dance with?  
Ikuto: Me, of course!  
Kairi: Amu is going to dance with me.  
Purple: She is going to dance with me! _-grins-_  
Michi: If you want to die, than dance with Amu. _-points to Ikuto&Kairi-  
_Purple: _-sweatdrops-_**

**Purple&Michi: Let the dance begin! Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 20- THE DANCE**

_"There is a legend in the school about the dance held every year. It was said that if you dance with the ones you love or someone else, you are going to be together with him/her for eternity."_

I, of course, don't believe such a legend. But I couldn't help but get nervous about who to dance with. I'm going to be with the guy I dance with for eternity, who wouldn't choose the ones they love/like.

The main problem is, I don't have someone who I like/love now, other than Tadase-kun, who is a friend I like. And him... Ikuto. Oh, and the one who says he likes me, that Sanjou Kairi. Who to choose?

Ikuto might be a better choose, but it is kind of awkward to face him now. My face feels hot whenever our eyes met, I couldn't even talked to him properly after yesterday when Utau confessed to him about her feelings.

I walked on the dim street, wearing a red dress which slided on my curvy body till my middle thigh, with only a strap on my shoulder to hold the dress on my body. It has cute purple models on the chest and a rose on the hips with frills on the ending of the dress.

I like my dress a lot, and it is handmade by me. My first ever dress, my masterpiece.

**_.: Flashback :._**

'Amu-chan. Why wouldn't you just use these dresses?' Miki flipped the pages of her sketchbook; there were beautiful sketches of the dress she specially designed for me. But I ignored it.

'NO!' I sat on my bed, clenching my teeth as I held on to a piece of cloth and another on a needle, sewing my dress. 'Ouch!' I controlled my tear as I pricked my finger.

I let go of the dress that I was sewing and held onto my finger, blowing on my finger to ease the pain.

'... Amu-chan' Su went towards me and held onto my injured finger. She applied a gel and plastered it. 'All of your fingers are hurt now.' Su looked at my ten fingers that was placed with plaster.

I forced a smiled out. 'It hurts,' I looked at all my fingers, half-crying 'But this is the first dance that I'm going to attend. So I am going to make myself a dress.' I felt the contentment in me, and smiled satisfying at the half-done dress. I calmed myself down and concentrated on the cloth 'Yoshi!' and started to sew again. 'OUCH!!' I gave a loud screech as I pricked my fingers again.

'Go Amu! Go! You can do it!' Ran was the only one cheering for me as I sew the dress. She waved her pompoms and danced around me.

At last the dress was done, and it was beautiful. The days and nights of sewing this dress, and pricking my fingers did paid off.

..

'Amu-chan look look!' Ran jumped up and down in front of me, pointing at the sky.

I gazed up into the night sky.

'Its a full moon!' Su exclaimed.

'It is beautiful!' Miki eyes shined at the beautiful sight.

We stood along the sidewalk beside the lake. The full moon was indeed beautiful, and big too. I feel like if I stepped forward, I could touch it. I walked towards the lake, admiring that beautiful scenery.

The sight reminded me of something, but I couldn't remember what it was. My thoughts were broken when I heard sounds of the leaves swaying on the tree beside me. There was no wind, and it was a dark night; I started to get scared.

**.: Normal :.**

Ikuto stood on a branch of the tree, beside where Amu was standing. 'Amu...' He murmured. He was totally mesmerised by Amu the moment he saw her. His eyes _'pervertly' _scanned her whole body.

Ikuto wanted to hug Amu immediately, he jumped down from the tree, and landed on the other side, away from Amu's sight. He cleaned his whole body and heard someone shouted Amu's name from behind.

'Amu!' Amu was staring at the tree, her whole body trembling, than someone called her from behind. She turned around and saw someone holding a bouquet of flowers, hiding his face behind it.

'This is for you.' He handed the bouquet and walked away.

'Ehh...' I took the flowers, still stunned about what had just happened.

'Wow! Amu-chan, what a beautiful flower.' Her charas started to play with it.

When Amu realised that the mysterious person walked away, she shouted at his back. 'Hey! Who are you?'

'We will meet again at the dance hall.' He didn't turned back, and continued walking in the direction to the school.

Amu glanced at the flower that the mysterious guy gave her. 'Oh and, THANK YOU.' She watched him till he disappeared from her sight.

Ikuto stood behind the tree, watching all that was happening, he clenched his fist and mumbled. 'That Sanjou Kairi.' At one glance, he knew it was him. The one that challenge him.

Ikuto walked towards Amu, and whispered into her ear. 'You are going to be late for the dance.'

That made Amu jumped a little. She stood in front of Ikuto, her hand placing on her chest. 'You gave me a fright!' And averted her face away from Ikuto when their eyes met. 'I-I...' She started to stumble as her heart beats faster.

'Don't be late.' Ikuto noticed Amu's sudden change, and wanted to ease the nervousness in her. 'I look forward to dancing with you.' He patted Amu's head and smiled, walking pass Amu.

'Who said that I was going to dance with you!' Amu regained her composure and yelled at Ikuto in a distance. She sighed as she looks at the full moon.

Than she realises something. 'Miki.' She picked Miki up from the bouquet of flowers. 'Did you have another power?'

'Huh?' Miki looked at Amu confusedly.

'Like you can tell the future?' Amu played with the flowers, not looking at Miki. 'I think that picture you drew, just came true...' Her voice getting softer as she speaks.

**.: Amu POV :.**

I dropped the subject at the flower and picture, but I just couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

Ikuto appeared behind me, and someone gave me a bouquet of flowers, right in front of a full moon. The picture came true. But, the only thing that confuses me is that. That mysterious person, he couldn't be Tadase-kun. Than who can he be?

I reached the school. It was completely empty, and dark. My body trembled as I walked in. The school looks really scary at night.

'Amu-chi! Amu-chi!'

I screamed when I heard voices behind me. 'Ahhhh!'

'Amu-chi? Are you alright?' Yaya ran towards me, with a worried look on her face.

'I-I am fin-fine.' I couldn't stop trembling. She really gave me quite a fright.

We started to chat as we entered the dance hall. 'Who are you going to dance with?'

The moment we entered the hall, my charas flew away from me. Having fun by themselves in the hall.

Yaya looked like a totally different person with her hair down. She was wearing a black dress with sliver straps which are thin and elegant. On the hips, there is a printed black strap with some sparkles on the chest. The dress make her look like a true lady, and suited her beautifully.

"_Yaya dress is so beautiful!" _I couldn't help but thought that my dress was way more plain and simple than hers.

'I-I… Don't know…' I stumbled. "_Who would want to dance with me?" _I sighed heavily. I am not beautiful, and well known for being _"fierce". _So how can I find a dance partner, let alone a boyfriend!

We stood at a corner of the hall and chatted for a while. Than Kukai and Nadeshiko joined in our conversation. It was not long when the song started to play, it was a melody played by the piano.

'Yaya.' Kukai bowed and held his hand out in front of Yaya, a gentlemanly posture when you invite a girl. 'Can I dance with you?' And smiled.

I got mesmerised by him for that second. Kukai just looked so gentlemanly and handsome, in a suit.

'Kukai!' Yaya launched towards him and embraced him. 'Of course.' She grinned and pulled Kukai into the crowd who are dancing.

"_Kukai and Yaya sure is a loving couple…" _I stood at a corner looking at the others dancing merrily with Nadeshiko.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in front of my face. 'Do I have the pleasure of dancing with you?' It was Tadase.

He is as gentlemanly as always. Normally I would blush, but this time I didn't. My feeling towards Tadase is not the same as last time, after that day.

'Tadase-kun...' I stared at him blankly. I had just rejected his love and it is kind of awkward to see him smiling as always. 'I-I...'

I think Nadeshiko noticed the awkward atmosphere between us and spoke. 'Tadase-kun. Mind dancing with me?' And she dragged Tadase away from me.

Tadase quietly followed Nadeshiko into the centre of the hall.

I looked at their backs as they walked away. When Nadeshiko started to dance with Tadase, I saw a faint blush on her cheeks and she is smiling so happily. She must like Tadase and they make quite a good couple.

I was interrupted when someone tugged me to a side, than onto his chest. I was startled and jumped away from that person, repeating the words "sorry" a few times before he spoke.

'Amu, you look exceptionally cute today.' That voice sounds familiar, that sounds like that mysterious person at the lake.

I looked up and saw Kairi standing in front of me, grinning. I know he likes me as he had already expressed his love but I haven't given him a reply of my feeling towards him. I have to find some time to tell him my feelings.

'Amu. I said that we will meet again.' Still grinning.

'You! You are that person at the lake.' I looked at him in shock.

'Correct.' He smirked and did the same gesture as what Kukai did. 'Shall we dance?'

I didn't replied him. I just stood there, thinking about that picture again.

Than Kairi grabbed my hand. 'I take that as a _'yes'_.' And held onto my hand as we walked towards the centre of the hall. I didn't want to dance with him but my legs moved on its own.

Kairi stopped when we reach the centre of the crowd. He moved his hand up my waist.

I screamed for help in my heart and immediately, someone came for my rescue. Ikuto caught hold of Kairi's hand that was moving up my waist and pulled me towards him.

'Ikuto…' My heart starts to beat even faster the moment I saw him.

He pried Kairi's hand off of me. And he placed his hands around my waist, leaning towards me. 'Let's dance.' Ikuto said in a soft and gentle voice, and smiles sweetly at me.

I have never seen Ikuto acted this way before. I think my heart skipped a beat.

'Tsukiyomi!!' Kairi stopped us when Ikuto lead me away and held onto my empty hand. 'I won. So...'

'You haven't!' Ikuto half-yelled at Kairi. 'Amu never agreed to dance with you.'

'Amu.' He looked at me anxiously. 'Who do you really REALLY want to dance with?'

I stared at the both of them, my hearting racing. I didn't know who to choose, but the obvious answer is... 'Ikuto lets' go.' I grabbed Ikuto's hand and headed right into the crowd.

I glanced back to where Kairi stood and saw a frown on his face, and a tighten fist. Something must have happened between Ikuto and him, I wonder what.

'Amu. I'm glad.' Ikuto suddenly spoke when we walked into the crowd.

I looked at him confusedly.

'I am glad that you chose me.' He gave me a smiled.

My face feels hot when I saw that and averted away from him. 'I-I just didn't dare to dance with Sanjou Kairi.' I quickly exclaimed.

I heard Ikuto giggled, he must have know that I am lying. Still embarrassed, I walked in another direction away from the crowd.

But Ikuto grabbed a hold of my hand. 'The song is almost over. Lets have fun today.' And dragged me back into the centre of the crowd.

The hall is getting stuffy and I feel hot. We stood in the middle of the crowd, not dancing. I was gasping my breathe, it was really getting too stuffy in the hall now.

Ikuto moved closer to me and held my hand up. I think he felt the nervousness in me and started to talk casually. 'That is a beautiful dress you are wearing today.' He grinned and moved even closer to me.

'T-thank y-you.' I smiled, and took a deep breathe. 'But Ikuto, I don't know how to dance.' I was facing the floor now, even more embarrassed to see Ikuto.

'Just follow whatever I do.' He smiled, then he started to dance.

My body moved together with him. This was the first time that I had ever attended a dance, and it is so fun!

I was almost getting the hang of dancing when I accidentally stepped onto Ikuto's feet. 'Sorry!' I pushed him away from me immediately and attempted to end the dance now, but Ikuto pulled me back.

'It's ok. For a first timer at dancing.' Ikuto didn't get angry or mad at me. He just smiled and continued to dance with me.

I was dancing cautiously, looking at my feet all the time while dancing. But I couldn't help but to take a look at Ikuto's expression. "_My hearting is beating too fast!! Ikuto is so close to me… and he smells so nice. EH!? WHAT AM I THINKING?!" _I stopped at the thought of it, letting go of Ikuto's hand and hit my forehead repeatedly. "_Ahhh! I can't help it anymore!!" _I screamed in my heart.

The feelings I had towards Ikuto were different from what I had felt before, but I just wouldn't admit it.

Suddenly, I felt that someone from behind pushed me, and I fell forward, towards Ikuto. Ikuto held me in his embrace and tried to keep his balance but we both slipped and fell onto the floor. I landed on top of Ikuto and with my lips touching his.

Silence filled the hall. Everyone had stopped their dancing and was staring in the direction where I and Ikuto were...

**.: Ikuto POV :.**

We both stayed in that position for a while, with her lips still on mine, until people started talking. 'Eh!! They kissed…' 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto and… Hinamori Amu…' Everyone in the hall turned to look at us in amusement.

I felt my face burning, so was Amu.

I saw her stood up immediately and shouted at the people who gathered around us. 'WE DID NOT KISS!!' She denied immediately.

Amu is as stubborn as always. Whenever she is embarrassed, she would get fed up.

'So…This isn't a kiss ah?'

I was kind of disappointed when Amu denied it. We did kiss. Everyone in the hall can be my eye-witness. The first kiss we had, and she didn't admit it. My heart hurts.

'Than… what is this?' I can feel the feeling of lipstick on my lips. Obviously, Amu had left it behind.

'E-eh… It-it is your lipstick! Not-t mine-e…' Amu was stuttering, and she didn't dare to look into my eyes.

There are evidence and eye-witnesses to prove that we had kissed, but why must she still deny it.

'Hmph…' I got mad, and disappointed. _"Is it so bad to kiss me?" _I walked out of the dance hall, not wiping off the lipstick that was place on my lip. I want to keep it on my lips forever.

* * *

**Miki: I can predict the future!?  
Amu: Miki, you really have a hidden power!  
Ikuto: Miki! You should have draw me holding that bouquet.  
Tadase: I was the one who should be that..  
Kairi: That is all too late now.**

**Purple: I want to see that full moon too. x.x  
****Michi: It looks beautiful just imagining it. **

**Thanks for reading and reviews please! xD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amu: The title is not right! Ikuto is _not_ my boyfriend.  
Ikuto: You forgot to add 'yet' _-grins-_ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19- My Boyfriend**

Ikuto rested on a branch in the trees. His usual companion Yoru had gone off with Miki. He touched his lips and recalled what had just happened at the hall. 'Amu…' He murmured.

'Ikuto-kun!'

'...' Ikuto's thoughts were broken.

'Ikuto-kun! Where are you?' Utau was searching for Ikuto everywhere once he left the hall. 'Iku…'

Ikuto jumped off the tree and landed on the ground right in front of Utau.

'Ikuto-kun… You scared me!' Utau slapped Ikuto on his chest. 'What happened between you and Amu?' Utau knew something happened but didn't know the details.

'We… kissed.' Ikuto said as he touched his lips and smiled a little.

'WHAT!! YOU AND AMU KISSED IN FRONT OF EVERYONE?!' Ikuto didn't reacted fast to prevent Utau from shouting out loud for everyone to hear. 'No wonder there is lipstick on your lips.' Utau whispered to herself.

'Thanks for telling the whole world for me.' Ikuto was getting grumpy and awfully shy.

She used her hand to cover her mouth and murmured. 'Sorry… Ikuto-kun…' Utau knew that she had overreacted.

'It's not your fault. Amu just wouldn't accept me…' Ikuto's jerked a little, realizing that he had been chatting so peacefully with Utau. _"Since when have we become good friends?"_

'Ikuto-kun. Gambatte!' Utau gave Ikuto a punch on his shoulders. 'I know Amu likes you.' Although Utau was heartbroken when she said it, she still forced out a smile. 'You just have to think of a plan to get Amu to say she love you... hmm...' Utau rubbed her chin with her hands. 'I got it!!' She screamed in delight. 'How about this...' And she moving her finger to tell Ikuto to come closer to her and whispered into his ears.

..

'I wonder if Ikuto is still angry with me…' Amu walked on the streets, on her way home from the school. She regretted not chasing after Ikuto when he left the hall.

'What is Ikuto-kun angry about?' Ran, Miki and Su gathered around Amu. They didn't knew what happened between Ikuto and Amu.

'Eh! No-Nothing!' Feeling embarrassed, Amu changed the subjects. 'I'm hungry!' She dashed forward. 'Hurry!' and ran in the direction of her house.

'Amu-chan! Wait up!' The charas shouted as they tried to catch up with Amu.

_A figure stood behind a wall, staring at Amu. His eyes shine as he followed Amu._

_'Hey! This is our chance.' A guy spoke to another person beside him. 'See that girl?'_

_'I think we struck a jackpot.' Another guy said, smirking. 'And we can have fun too.' Scanning Amu's body pervertly, and laughing to himself._

_They followed Amu quietly, trying not to alert her._

'Eh?' Amu immediately stopped when she noticed something amissed. She turned around and looked at the deserted street. And to her surprised, she saw a figure hide into an alley.

She wanted to run home immediately, but her charas stopped her. 'Amu-chan. Someone is following us.' They whispered.

'I can-n sensed it too.' Amu gulped, her heart pounding frantically.

'Lets check it out!' Ran waved her pompoms in the air, all excited to face the _stalker_.

Amu took a deep breathe and picked up her courage, walking towards alley where she last saw the figure. She stood on the other side of the wall, clenching her fists, getting ready to face that _stalker._

'Nya! Stop!' Yoru appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Amu.

'Yoru!?' Everyone was shocked. 'Where is Ikuto?' Amu looking around Yoru, searching for Ikuto.

'I-Ikuto is not here-e!' Yoru stumbled. 'Go home now!' He said to Amu fiercely, using all his strength to push Amu away.

_"Yoru is acting weirdly. But why?" _Amu thought to herself. 'Alright. I'm walking home now.' A feeling of uneasiness arouse in her heart. She couldn't help but looked back at where she found Yoru.

..

'Ahh! So refreshing.' Amu walked out of the bathroom after having a bath, than walked into the balcony. She held onto a glass of milk that Su handed her and gazed into the beautiful night sky.

'Eh? Where is Yoru?' Amu sighed as she drank the milk, scanning her room for Yoru.

'He disappeared after Amu went to bath.' Miki said sadly to Amu.

'Oh. He must have went back to Ikuto.' She touched her lips and thought about the kiss she had with Ikuto, her face turned rosy red immediately. Then, she shook her head to get rid of that thought. 'Stop thinking about it already!' She slapped her face a few times to keep awake.

Amu let out a yawn and went back to her room. 'Goodnight minna.'

Her charas flew back into their eggs sleepily. 'Goodnight, Amu-chan.' The eggs closed and Amu rested on her bed.

Her hand reached out for the lamp switch, but stopped when she heard sounds of knocking coming from the balcony. _Knock. Knock. _

'Who could that be?' She walked towards the balcony window cautiously.

'Nya! Open up!' Yoru screamed into Amu's bedroom from the balcony.

'Yoru?!' She slide open the window. 'Wahhh!' When the window opened, Ikuto fell on top of Amu. 'Ikuto! What are you…' Amu tried to push Ikuto away from her, but he was too heavy.

'Ikuto is injured!' Yoru flew towards Miki's egg. 'Nya. So, Amu take care of Ikuto today.' He ordered Amu.

'That Yoru.' Amu felt the anger in her, but calm down as she tried to sit up straight. 'Hey! Ikuto. You...' Amu started to blush as Ikuto moved his head in between her breast. 'Eh... Ikuto!' Her hand was ready to slap Ikuto.

'Mmmm…' Ikuto mumbled. 'You have gotten bigger…' Ikuto head still laid on Amu's chest, not wanting to get up.

'Pervert!' Amu blushes.

'Amu…' Ikuto move his head away from Amu's chest and use his hands to support his body, not leaving the floor and their current position. 'Amu…' Ikuto continuously murmured Amu's name, and looked at Amu with serious eyes.

'Ikuto' Amu gazed into Ikuto's eyes. She couldn't avert looking at him.

Ikuto lowered his head; his lips were just a few centimeters away from Amu's lips. He stopped when he felt the sudden pain and flinched away from Amu.

'Ikuto? What happened?' Amu started to get worried about Ikuto. She moved towards Ikuto and touched his shoulders lightly.

Ikuto squint his eyes in pain, and moved his body away from Amu. He grabbed both Amu's hands and smiled. 'Betsuni (nothing)'

Amu looked at Ikuto suspiciously. 'Really? But Yoru said you were injured. Tell me, what really happened?' She looked at Ikuto with puppydog eyes.

Ikuto gulped 'I told you it was nothing.' He averted looking into Amu's eyes.

'IKUTO! Please, I'm really worried.' Her eyes started to get watery.

**_.: Explanation :._**

Ikuto followed Amu home as soon as he saw her walking out of the school. He didn't walk on the path, but instead, he jumped from tree to tree. Hiding in the trees to avoid being noticed by Amu.

'Those guys are up to no good.' Ikuto stood on a tree branch, looking at the direction of where Amu stood. Beside Amu, there were two guys looking at her from an alley. 'Yoru! Tell Amu to go home now.' Ikuto instructed Yoru when he saw Amu walking towards the alley where the two guys were.

'Ok' Yoru flew down the tree, and looked back at Ikuto. 'Nee Ikuto? Aren't you coming?'

'Once Amu reaches home safely, come back here. I will be waiting.' Ikuto jumped down from the tree and entered the alley, landing right behind the two guys.

'Lets go-o!' Guy A came out from the alley when Amu's back was facing them. He crept towards Amu but was pulled back by someone. 'Hey!' He half-yelled. But when he saw Ikuto glaring at him fiercely, he quiet down. _(naming them guy A and guy B :P)_

'Who are you?!' Guy A spoke first, sweating profusely.

Ikuto looked extremely fierce when he is angry.

'You don't need to know.' He bashed his hand onto the wall, right beside the guy A's head.

'You don't know who you are messing with.' Guy B stood behind Ikuto and hit him hard on his back.

Ikuto fell onto the floor, clenching his fist. He stood up, but was immediately pushed down by the guys again.

'You are courting death, boy.' They laughed. 'Spoiling our chance.'

Ikuto stood up straight when the guys stopped beating him. He wiped the drop of blood on his lips and gave the guys a punch on the face, making them fell towards the wall.

'Don't you dare hurt Amu!' Ikuto felt like he was losing his sense. He fought with the two guys for awhile, then fell onto the floor, out of breathe.

'You-u are mad!' The guys ran away, afraid of Ikuto after the fight.

Ikuto felt tired, and rested on the floor, his back leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, and waited for Yoru.

'Ikuto! Ikuto!' Yoru flew to Ikuto's side. He saw a cut on Ikuto's palm and licked it, cleaning Ikuto's wound. 'Ikuto. Let's go to Amu's house.'

Ikuto nodded his head lightly, then chara-changed with Yoru and slowly walked to Amu's house.

**_.._**

'No wonder Yoru was acting weirdly back there.' She slapped Ikuto's hand off of her and leaned towards Ikuto. 'Thank you, Ikuto.' She smiled. 'Thank you!' She hugged Ikuto, trying not to touch his wounds.

Ikuto hugged Amu back. But that moment was broken when they heard knocking on the door.

_Knock._ 'Amu-chan! Are you okay?' _Knock._ 'Amu-chan?' Amu's otousan called her from outside of Amu's room.

Amu was stunned when her otousan called her. She stood up from the floor and cleaned her clothes; her face crimson red. She shouted towards the door. 'I-I'm fine!'

'Really? I thought I just heard you screamed.' Amu heard the door knob turning, and panicked.

"_They can't see Ikuto in now! They will have wild imaginations!" _Amu gasped.

'Ikuto you better hide!' Amu whispered to him as she pushes Ikuto into the bathroom but Ikuto dragged her in with him.

The door opened and Amu's otousan walked in.

Ikuto held onto Amu's waist, hugging her and preventing her from leaving his side.

Amu tried resisting him but to no avail. 'Let go of me!' She controlled her voice volume when she shouted at Ikuto, not letting her otousan to hear her.

'Eh? Amu-chan. Where are you!?' Otousan scanned the room and noticed that Amu was not inside.

'Eh… ah…' Amu didn't knew how to tell her otousan.

Ikuto thought of an idea and turned on the shower tap to make her father think that Amu was bathing. The water splashed onto their bodies.

'Otousan. I'm bathing.' Amu knew why Ikuto did that and pretended to be bathing. But she was not happy when the water wetted her clothes.

He paused for awhile, scratching the back of his head. 'Oh. Amu-chan. Sleep early!' Amu's otousan shouted to Amu before leaving her room.

Amu gave a sighed of relief and tried to pry Ikuto's hand off of her.

'Ikuto! Let go of me!' Amu was drenched. Her clothes were sticking to her body like glue, and so was Ikuto's.

'I will never let go of you anymore.' Ikuto held onto Amu's waist even tighter. He tugged Amu's body even closer to him. 'Amu. I. LOVE. YOU.' Ikuto was all serious this time, and he didn't give Amu a chance to avoid him again. His hands reached out for Amu's hair, and played with it. 'Do you…'

_Bang._ The door slammed wide. Amu's parents walked in. 'I knew something was wrong with Amu-chan. And I was right!' Otousan was extremely mad at the drenched Amu and Ikuto.

Amu looked at her parents, shocked and ashamed.

..

All the lights were closed, only a lamp on the table was lighted, and shining towards Ikuto and Amu. They had changed into dry clothes and sat in the living room, waiting for their parents to response.

'What were you two doing in the bathroom!?' Amu's parents were questioning them as if they were criminals.

'We…We…' Amu's face felt hot. She didn't know how to answer that question.

'We were bathing…' Ikuto answered the question in Amu's place. He didn't feel a bit of shamefulness at all.

That gave Amu's parents quite the shock. 'You! You both…' Otousan was extremely agitated after hearing what Ikuto had said. The table that was between Amu's parents and Amu and Ikuto was almost overturned by Otousan, Amu's okaasan stopped him in a nick of time.

'Ikuto!!' Amu couldn't believe that Ikuto said that to her parents, although they were indirectly bathing together. Her face was burning up.

Ikuto smirk and moved towards Amu, giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

That agitated Otousan even more. 'You! You kissed my little Amu-chan!!'

The table overturned, and everything on it fell onto the floor. The table flew towards Amu and Ikuto. Ikuto sensing danger quickly grabbed Amu and hugged her, using his body to block the table from hurting Amu.

'Ikuto...' Amu stared blankly at Ikuto. Everything happened too fast for her to react.

'Amu, are you okay?' Ikuto looked at her with worrying eyes, keeping all the pain in his heart.

'I'm fine.' Amu gave Ikuto a warm smile and hugged him, which she accidentally touched the bruise.

Ikuto eyes squint in pain, and let out a low moan.

'Ikuto?' Amu looked at Ikuto anxiously.

..

Amu brought Ikuto into her room to rest, and for Amu to attend to his wounds. Amu's okaasan had gaven her a medicinal oil to tend to Ikuto's bruise.

Ikuto did an action to remove his clothes which shocked Amu. She quickly averts her face from Ikuto. Ikuto laughed at that interesting sight.

'What are you so shy about? It is not the first time that you...' Ikuto was quickly cut off when Amu gave a slap onto Ikuto's back. 'Itai!' He shouted.

Amu shyly and slowly rubbed the medicinal oil, her face getting hotter as she moved her hand on his back. The bruises made her feel a little guilty, yet she enjoyed this moment with him, her blushing increasing.

After it was done, Ikuto turned around to face Amu, smirking. 'What is with that red face, my imouto-san?'

Amu got shocked when Ikuto called her _"imouto-san". _She felt like her heart bleeding. 'I-I am not… your imouto-san.' She looked down. 'I don't want to be your imouto-san. Just like how you don't like to be my onii-chan.' Tears started to flow.

'Amu… Amu.' He leans forward to hug Amu but got pushed away instead.

Amu stared at Ikuto, but was stunned to see Ikuto's perfect chest shining in the moonlight. She averts her face away from Ikuto again and wiped off her tears. 'Ikuto stop teasing me! And… my face is not red!' She felt her face getting hotter.

'Amu...' He leans towards Amu again, this time closer. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

Amu faced turned crisom red immediately.

_"This feeling." _

'You are burning up…' Ikuto teased, and pushed Amu onto the bed.

_"This is the first time that I felt that way." _

Seeing Ikuto's deep blue eyes, sparkling hair and his hot chest, it made her bite her lips. He went closer and closer to Amu and she stumbled. Ikuto reached above her. Ikuto whispered in her ear slowly. 'I love you.' And she went crazy.

_"I can't restrain myself."_

She didn't know what to do or what to say, so she stood there, looking in his eyes. He did the same, but caught Amu staring a little at his chest. Then she closed her eyes quickly, not willing to open again, blushing. Ikuto had an enormous smirk on his face and kissed her gently.

_"I have to admit it. I can't deny it anymore."_

Her face flushed. She couldn't stop not touching his upperbody. She cling her hands around his neck as he leaned more towards her, kissing her with more passion. Their lips weren't stopping. The more Ikuto kissed her, the more Amu felt the room heating up. She could feel his chest on hers, and that made her moan into the kiss.

_"I like Ikuto. I like him too much."_

He moved his hands from the sheets and unbuttoned her shirt. She couldn't stop him, because she didn't want to. He slowly removed her shirt over her shoulders, still not stopping the kiss. Amu felt awesome French kissing with him and it took her on the highest cliffs, making her not to think about what he just did.

Ikuto broke the kiss and smirked. 'I like red' slowly pulling down the bra straps. Amu gasped.

_"Why did I only realise it till now?"_

* * *

**Should we continue with the lemon or.. changed it?**

**Amu: I thought you were not going to write lemon!  
Michi: We are not good with lemon  
Purple: So we had adelutzys to help us. :)  
Ikuto: Continue with the lemon!**

**Thanks for reading and review please! xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry. This is the first time we write the lemon on our own :P Hope you dont mind**

**Purple: We wrote it. We wrote a lemon!  
Michi: You are getting preverted now.  
Ikuto: Its a lemon chapter! At least half of it.  
****Amu: &its rated M. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20- You are mine**

Ran and Su stepped out of their eggs sleepily after being woken up by Yoru and Miki. "What is it?" Ran rubbed her eyes and asked restlessly.

Miki and Yoru didn't answered her question. They pushed Su and Ran out of Amu's room quietly. "Shhh..." The four of them tiptoped out of the house and stood in the balcony.

"It's cold here, desu!" Su rubbed her hands to keep it warm.

"Why are we out here?" Ran was trembling from head to toe.

"We have to leave them alone today." Miki and Yoru spoke at the same time.

"W-Why?" Ran and Su were dragged away by Miki and Yoru from the balcony, and on their way to Ikuto's house.

"Nya. Because they have something important to do." Yoru said softly. "...together" Miki added, than glanced back at their house.

Ran and Su whined all they way till Ikuto house.

..

Amu gasped as Ikuto pulled down the bra straps, revealing her bare chest. She wanted to stop him, but she couldn't. She knew that if she stopped him now, she might regret it afterwards. So she quietly let Ikuto did that to her, fidgeting her body to get a comfortable place to rest on.

Ikuto felt his pants hardened, and his body getting hotter by the second. He saw Amu's lips turned dry and kissed her passionately. He stuck his tongue into Amu's mouth and roamed in her mouth, while his hand was naughtily touching Amu's upper body.

Amu trembled as Ikuto cupped his hands onto her breasts. It felt uncomfortable, but she wanted him to touch her more. 'Ikuto.' Amu moaned his name as he kiss her neck, than moving down her body.

Ikuto didn't paused to catch his breathe, he continued kissing every single part of Amu's body. He licked Amu's nipple and bite it lightly, hearing Amu's moaning, he couldn't control himself and sucked it. The feeling inside Ikuto was overwhelming, so was Amu. He continued kissing her body, till he reached her bellybutton. The skirt Amu's was wearing was blocking his way to the most precious area on Amu's body.

His hand reached for her skirt and pulled it down a little, but stopped when he heard Amu gasping. He looked at Amu, and gazed into her eyes. _"Is she scared?" _Ikuto wondered, as he saw her frightening face. Ikuto sat up straight on the otherside of the bed, away from Amu. He turned his face away from Amu and back facing her.

"Amu..." He moaned her name, his heart aching. "If you don't like it, I can stop now."

"Ikuto..." Amu was sweating and trembling. She was surprised by Ikuto's sudden reaction. She sat up on the bed too.

"I... shouldn't have did that to you." Ikuto clenched his fists, feeling guilty.

Amu was shocked. _"Why would Ikuto think of that?" _Amu remained silent for a while. She thought about what they were doing before Ikuto stopped. "_What I want is... you."_Amu lunged towards Ikuto, and hugged him from the back. "Ikuto!" She sounded weak. "Don't stop." She breathe heavily onto Ikuto's back. "I... want more. Ikuto." Amu said softly, then she kissed Ikuto's back.

Ikuto was stunned by Amu's reaction, but he didn't hestitated about what Amu said to him. He pushed Amu back down onto the bed, kissing her even more passionately than ever. The heat in his body doubled, and his mind was thinking of what to do with Amu next. Immediately, he removed her skirt and panty in one go. Slowly, he kissed his way down to the most precious area. His hand touched her most sensitive area, preparing for what is to come for her. Ikuto tried to control his anxiety inside him, trying not to hurt Amu.

Amu clenched her hand into fists and bit her lips as Ikuto moved his fingers in her. She moved her hips, adjusting her position to give Ikuto more access. Her heart beats even faster and louder, Ikuto move his fingers in and out of the area. The heat inside Amu was boiling, she wanted more from Ikuto and moaned his name over and over again.

That made Ikuto went crazy. He lost control over himself and slipped out of his pants. He prepared to enter her, as slowly as he could. He didn't want to hurt Amu, he wanted to ease her pain as much as he could. Amu felt the pain in her, but she didn't show it out on her face. It was pleasure for her, being with the one they love. They were reaching their climax.

Both their bodies were covered in sweat now, but things were not ending. Ikuto moved faster now, ignoring Amu's pain. He wanted to end her pain sooner, releasing his seeds into her. Amu cried tears of pain, but she didn't want to stop Ikuto. Every part of her body was starting to ache, and she was reaching her limit. Ikuto too, was getting weaker. Finally, it ended. He let go of Amu and rested beside her on the bed, catching their breathes.

Amu was exhausted, but she couldn't fall asleep, naked. She reached for her clothe on the floor, beside her bed, but grabbed Ikuto's clothe instead. She handed Ikuto his T-shirt, but he didn't wore it.

"Wear this." He dressed Amu with his clothe. It was enough to cover the whole of Amu's body.

Amu blushed as Ikuto put on his clothe for her. "T-Thank You." She said softly and laid back down onto the bed.

Ikuto slipped back into his pants and grabbed Amu by her waist. He pulled her closer to him with all his strength that is left, and played with her silky hair. Amu fidgeted on her bed, than she turned around, looking straight at Ikuto's bare chest, making her blush even more.

Ikuto tugged her even closer to him. "Amu. I love you." He spoke to her weakly into her ears. And he deliberately bit Amu's ear lightly. That made Amu let out a soft purr. "You are my koneko, not my imouto-san anymore." Ikuto held Amu's chin and pushed her head up, gazing into her eyes.

Amu had a dreamy look in her face. It was the happiest moments in her life, after hearing that. "You are not my onii-chan too..." She smiled and leaned her head onto Ikuto's chest. "I... AH!" Amu wanted confess her feelings for Ikuto, but a thought came into her mind. "What if..." She slapped Ikuto chest, weakly. "What if I get pregnant?" Her voice getting softer as she speak.

"Isn't it better if you get pregnant?" Ikuto smirked, and grabbed Amu's hand. "Than we can get married sooner." And gave Amu a kiss on her hand.

Amu blushed at the thought, but she gave Ikuto a sweet smile. "I hope so." The moment she closed her eyes, she drove off to sleep.

Ikuto smiled weakly at the sleepy Amu, he kissed Amu's forehead and tugged her even closer to him. "You are mine now." He look at Amu dreamily, and drove of to sleep with Amu in his embrace.

..

"Miki, what are you doing here? Nya." Yoru yawned as he floated to Miki's side, and into the balcony outside of Ikuto's bedroom.

Miki stood on the balcony, gazing into the night sky. The sketchbook was placed on her lap and she held onto a pencil. "Shh..." She placed her finger on Yoru's mouth to shut him up, then she began drawing.

Yoru stood beside Miki, looking at her as she draws on her sketchbook. _"Miki looked so cute when she is drawing." _There was a faint blush on his face. He didn't want to bother Miki when she was drawing. He remained quietly by her side, admiring her drawing.

A shooting star flew past the both of them, and Yoru was the first to saw that. He grabbed Miki's empty hand and reached up into the sky, where the shooting star had just flown past. "Look! Look! Miki, nya. A shooting star." He was excited so excited to see it, that he forgotten Miki had told him to keep quiet. "Lets make a wish!" He clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, mumbling to himself the wish.

Miki looked at Yoru in astonishment. She didn't make a wish, but stared at Yoru throughout his wish making process. There was an empty look in her eyes, and she leaned closer to Yoru, her nose almost touching Yoru's cheek.

"Ne! Miki, what did you wished for? Nya." Yoru opened his eyes and turned to face Miki. Their noses touched, so were their lips.

Their reaction were the same. Eyes wide open, hearting beating rapidly and froze on the spot for a few seconds. Yoru was the first to react. He jumped away from Miki with a crimson red face, and apologised to her repeatedly. "I didn't did it on purpose!"

Miki was blushing too, but she remained calm and composed. But in her mind, she was overjoyed, but heartbroken at the same time. "Never mind that." She said coldly, and picked up her sketchbook that was on the floor. "And don't scream." She glared at Yoru, changing the topic to avoid the awkward atmosphere. "They are still sleeping." She whispered and pointed into the house, at Ran and Su. They were still sleeping on Ikuto's bed, and rather soundly too.

Yoru scratched the back of his head with his paw, and let out a soft purr, smiling embarrassingly at Miki. "Nya!" He gave a sigh of relieved to see Miki like her usual self and glanced at her sketchbook again. "That is a beautiful drawing."

Miki had drawn a picture of the sunset, just like the scenery at from Ikuto's house. And in the middle of it, stood two black figure. One with cat ears and another with sketchbook on her hand. Obviously, it was a picture of herself and Yoru.

Yoru scratched his head "Ne." He pointed at the picture, the black figures. "What is this?" He had a confused look on his face.

Miki didn't hesitate to say. "It's us, stupid." She giggled a little at Yoru's cute reaction. "And this." She couldn't resist telling Yoru the truth about how she felt. She took out her courage and like any other drawing that she drew about them, she left her signature with a _'I love you, Yoru' _beside it.

That shocked Yoru, alot. He felt his face burning up, and his heart pounding so rapidly that it almost fly out of his body. He gawked at Miki.

"So this is how you feel?" Miki felt heartbroken and closed her book. She slowly flew back into the room, controlling her tears.

"MIKI!" When Miki walked passed him, he grabbed her hand. He took a deep breathe and said. "I **like** you too." He emphasized on the word like, but his voice getting softer as he spoke.

After hearing Yoru's words, Miki turned around to face Yoru. She pretended she didn't heard him clearly and asked. "What did you said?" There was a little smirk on her face.

Yoru didn't spoke, but blushing even more, his face even redder.

That blushing face that Yoru made was extremely cute in Miki's eyes. Miki couldn't control herself for wanting to embrace Yoru, so she lunged forward and hugged him.

Yoru was dazed at first, but when Miki cuddled into his embrace even more, he hugged her back. Holding her even tighter in his arms.

"Yoru. I love you." Miki whispered into his ears. Her heart beating rapidly as she waited for Yoru to replied.

Yoru was a little stumped by Miki's boldness. "I-I..." He was blushing from head to toe. "I-I..." He took a deep breathe and repeated what he had said before, changing a few words. "I **love **you too, Miki." They gazed into each other eyes and smiled, holding onto each others hand as they watch another shooting star flew past them.

_"I wish. I wish. I wish to have the courage to confess to my love one, Miki. And my wish came true. Nya"_

* * *

**We tried our best abt the lime/lemon. &It is a little weird about Miru.**

**Purple: We treated Miki and Yoru as humans.  
Michi: So it may seem a little weird.  
Miki&Yoru: Totally Out Of Character.  
Amu&Ikuto: So are we.**

**Hope you enjoyed! And thanks for reading. Review please? **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ikuto: My dear Amu, and my past.  
Amu: Ikuto is so lucky to have me by his side.  
Purple: Amu, you are my dearest too.  
Michi: Poor Ikuto, going through so much as a child.**

**Chibi Ikuto: Enjoy my past & present.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- My dear Amu**

"Breathe in, breathe out. Take it slow and easy... Thats right. You are going to be fine." A soft voice said to me, and I followed her instructions. She smiled and patted my head, than headed to the otherside of my bed, flipping through the pages in a file.

Lights glared into my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling, with an oxygen mask on my face. There were a few adults surrounding me by my bedside, all dressed in white coats. _"Where am I?" _That thought only came into my mind when I scanned the unfamiliar surrounding.

"Nurse, how is the boy?" A guy came into my room, a doctor I supposed, spoke to the nurse that was taking care of me.

"He'll be fine after a few days rest. He is one lucky boy."

I saw the sadness in the nurse's eyes. _"What does she means by lucky? And... where are my parents?" _I closed my eyes, deep in thought. _"What happened before I came here...?" _I haven't got a single clue on how I ended here. And what I did before. I was worried, not because I can't remember, but about my parents whereabouts.

After the doctor and nurse left my ward, something started to move on my bed under my blanket. Than, followed by a 'Nya'. Slowly, it crawled under the blanket. I was stumped and scared. I just stared at it till the 'thing' was revealed.

Out came a cat from under my blanket. He purred and used his paws to clean his hair. I smiled a little and patted him. He was a cute cat, but a strange one too. He wore a small-sized human clothe and his face look more like a human than a cat, but he had cat paws. And, he could stand up straight, even float in midair. I was extremely shocked when he started to talk to me. In my language too!

"Nya! Ohayou, Ikuto!" The 'cat' floated in front of me face and talked to me. I looked at him with wide eyes and my jaws were about to drop. "I am Yoru. Nya." He introduced himself and landed on my bed. "Your shugo chara. Nya." He purred and rested on the bed.

"Shugo... chara?" I was confused. "Are you a new toy?" I grabbed Yoru by his collar and examined him. "And... who are you?" I flicked him into the air as he struggled and tried to bite me.

He licked his paws to clean himself and glared at me. "I AM NOT A TOY! Nya." He screamed at me. "I am a shugo chara, my name is Yoru. Nya." He pouted as he answered all of my questions. I giggled and reached my hand out towards Yoru, but Yoru moved away from me. "Don't c-come near me." There was clearly a blush on his face, probably out of embarrassment after I teased him.

I pulled him closer to me and patted his head, lightly. "Ohayou, Yoru."

A day had passed, and no one came to see me, especially my parents. I was getting bored. I wanted to get out of the place and fast. I wanted to find my parents, I want to go home! But, the brusies and cuts on my body hurts everytime I touched it. The pain was unbearable, preventing me from getting off my bed and out of the hospital.

"Ikuto." Yoru flew to my side. "You want to get out of here? Nya." He purred and licked his paws.

"Ya." Without hesitation, I answered him.

"Than..." It was like Yoru did a kind of magic on me, "Chara-change!" and out appeared cat ears and a cat tail too. I was surprised by it, and flinched away from my bed. "Now, we can go home. Nya." Yoru smiled at me.

I didn't get what Yoru said, but I felt something is different about me now. "The pain... is gone?" I moved my arms and legs around, and touched it. But it wasn't as painful as before. "Lets go home." My eyes sparkled, and ran towards the door out of my room.

But before I got the chance to get out, a nurse came in. My cat ears and tail disappear instantly. "What are you doing out of bed?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me back to my bed. "Now be a good boy while I do a checkup." And she took out the bandages that are all over my hand.

"Nya. Iku-" Yoru floated next to me, but I clapped my empty hand onto his mouth.

"Shhh!" At that time, I didn't know that most people can't see him.

"She can't see me. Nya." Yoru whispered into my ears. "Lets think of a plan." He scratched the back of his head with his paws, as we started to think of a plan. A plan to escape out of this place.

The nurse turned her back for a moment to grabbed a bottle of medication, and she started applying onto the wounds. That was when I thought of a plan. The next time she turn her back on me, I would run out of the ward, as fast as I can. Then, the moment came, I jumped out of the bed and rushed out of the ward. The wounds did hurt alot after Yoru chara-change with me. I kept on running, I wanted to see my parents now, where ever they are.

The nurse chased after me, but I continued running. Its surprising that a child who is hurt can run faster than a nurse. I ran took a glance from the side of my eyes everytime I run pass a ward. I had a feeling that my parents may be in one of those wards. I kept on running through the corridors, avoiding the doctors and nurses who are chasing me, and ignoring the pain.

I was overjoyed when I finally saw my mother, laying on the bed with doctors surrounding her. I dashed into the ward, but the nurse caught a hold of me. I struggled and shouted. "Let go of me! I want to see my mother!" I had made such a huge ruckus in the hospital, that they had no choice but to put me to sleep, after an injection. Before I fell unconsicious, I saw the doctors covered my mother's body with the blanket and shocked their head. What was that supposed to mean?

When I woke up, it was already night and I was back in my ward. "Nya. Ikuto! You are awake!" Yoru greeted me with a smile.

"I... am back." I was disappointed that my escape failed, and I didn't even have a chance to talk to my mother.

Suddenly my head hurts. I closed my eyes in pain, I couldn't hear what Yoru said anymore. I clapped my hands onto my head, the pain was unbearable, so I laid back onto the bed. Noises came into my ear, even though it was completely quiet in my ward. Then, images flashed into my mind, followed by the screeching sound of the brake from a car and a screamed, made by my mother.

"Accident..." I mumbled out. I remembered what happened before I came into the hospital now. Those images and the scream. I can never forget that day.

I crouched down on my bed. Then, a small hand grabbed my hands and stroked it. "Its okay. Nii-ch... Ikuto-kun." Amu sat on the side of my bed and gave me the cutest the smiles.

I calmed down when I saw Amu, with Ami following behind her. "Nii-chan!" Ami shouted at me, with her hands behind her back.

"We got something to give you." Amu said, and pushed Ami towards me. "Happy belated birthday!" Amu handed me a wrapped present that Ami hid behind her back. "Happy birthday day to you..." Than Ami started singing, with Amu by her side, singing softly with a crimson red face.

I stared at them, with my eyes wide open. _"What would you like for your birthday? Ikuto-kun?" _I heard my mother's voice. "NO!" I slapped the present Amu handed me away, and onto the floor. "I don't want to celebrate it ever again!" I shouted. I got angry all of a sudden.

Ami was frighten by me and ran away, standing beside the window. Amu trembled a little, than she walked towards the present. "Ok..." She picked up the present from the floor and threw it into the trash bin at the door. Then, she walked towards me and grabbed my hand, stroking it while avoiding the wounds. "How... are you feeling?" Her voice was trembling a little as she stared at the wounds on my hand.

I had calmed down by now. "I'm fine, Amu-chan." I strained the voice out of my mouth. "Where... are my... parents?" I was scared to ask. I have a really bad feeling about it since I got to the hospital.

She turned her face away from me the moment a drop of tear flow down her face, she didn't want me to notice it. But I caught a glance before she wiped it away. "They are... there." She forced a smile out, and pointed out of the window.

"They turned into stars." Ami popped out from nowhere and stood at the window, smiling happily. "Aren't they beautiful?" Her eyes sparked at the beautiful night sky. Ami was still very young, so she didn't understood the meaning of that.

"Stars..." I whispered to myself. My parents, they are not coming to see me again.

I wanted to cry out loud, but I couldn't. My father's voice ring in my head. _"A boy must never cry, no matter what happens_." So, I controlled the tears that are overflowing my eyes. I promised them never to cry.

I was discharged from the hospital after a few days when I have recovered, almost completely. I was too young to live on my own, I was only 9 years old then. And I didn't have any relatives that live in Japan, so I moved into the Hinamori's house.

When I visited my house after I left the hospital, it felt like nothing has changed. But everything have changed the moment I stepped into the hospital. The house that was once filled with happiness and laughters, are now gone. There is only lonliness and me in the house now. My parents are never coming here again.

Amu had accompanied back to my house. "Ikuto-kun. You..." She held onto my cold hand as we walked into my house. "You are so cold." Her voice getting softer. She grabbed both my hands and rubbed it, to keep me warm. I just stared at her, no expression on my face, and I didn't talk at all.

I went into my room, and stood beside my bed. Sadness filled my heart, but I didn't cry. I didn't want Amu to see me crying, I don't want to break the promise I had with my parents. I came back to my house to pack my clothes and stuff, to move into the Hinamori's house. But I didn't went to pack my stuffs, I could think of nothing but my past. I stared at Amu as she started packing my clothes, and I didn't helped her.

I quietly followed Amu out of my room once she packed my stuffs into a luaggage.

"Ikuto-kun." Amu smiled at me and grabbed my hands. "You are not alone." And dragged me towards the gate of my house. "We are a family now." And pointed to her parents who were waiting for us at the gate.

All of a sudden, I felt relieved. _"I'm not alone" _I thought, and looked at Amu's smiling face. _"As long as she is here for me." _I smiled.

As we walked out of the house, I overheard my neighbour said something. "Tsukiyomi-kun's son is so coldhearted! He didn't even cry at the funeral." She whispered, but it was loud enough for me to hear clearly what she said. "He caused the death of his own parents."

I glared at them fiercely. They flinched a little, but continued gossiping about me. Then Amu pushed me to a corner, and shouted towards my neighbour. "Ikuto-kun didn't cause the death of his parents!" She yelled. "He didn't cry because he doesn't want his parents to worry about him anymore!" Then, she started crying.

I saw the expressions on my neighbours face, guilt. Then, they walked into their house sliently. I touched Amu's trembling shoulders. "...Don't cry."

Amu slowly turned to face me, tears streaming down her face. "I know Ikuto-kun can't cry, so I will cry for you!"

I was shocked. "Amu!" I hugged her and patted her head. "Thank you." and whispered into her ear.

I supposed this is the time when I started to fall in love with her. The accident was caused by me. I ruined my own life. But it is not the ending, it is just the beginning of my new life, with my dearest Amu.

.**Normal.**

The sun shone into Amu's room and onto her eyes. It was piercing, but Amu was too tired to get up of her bed. She turned her body away from the sunlight and went to sleep again.

_"Eh? -breathes- Who is beside me?" _She slowly opens her eyes, and rubbed it. "Ikuto." Amu smiled at the sight of Ikuto, still sleeping. "Ikuto." She said softly, and poke his cheek lightly. Than she played with Ikuto's hair. She brushed it, and touched Ikuto's ear lightly. Ikuto purred softly. Amu giggled and started leans closer to Ikuto, ready to give him a kiss.

Their lips touched lightly. Then, Ikuto tugged Amu into his embrace, kissing her even more.

"Iku-Ikuto! When did you wake up?" Amu jerked away from him; her face was getting redder as she said.

"When you started calling me." Ikuto smiled and sits up straight on Amu's bed, combing his messy hair with his hands. "I like this. Being able to see you first thing in the morning."

That made Amu went crazy in her mind. She kept her cool and averted her face away from Ikuto, so couldn't help blushing just seeing Ikuto's bare chest. In one quick motion, she grabbed the clothes at the bedside and threw it towards Ikuto, stuttering as she said."W-wear your clothes!" She tried to remain calm.

Ikuto ignored her and look straight at Amu at her chest. He grabbed a side of the clothe Amu was wearing and said. "Take it off." He smirked a little, wondering what kind of reaction Amu will make.

Amu looked at the clothe she was wearing than at Ikuto. She blushed and crossed her hands at her chest. "No! You pervert!" Her face turned crimson red immediately and hide under her blanket.

Ikuto smiled and pulled the blanket away from Amu, and threw it onto the floor. He laughed and moved on top of Amu.

Amu blushed as she stared at his perfect chest, her heart beating extremely fast; so fast that it could fly out. "Iku-Ikuto…" She blushed even more and closed her eyes. She felt Ikuto's breathing getting closer to her, so she waited for Ikuto's reaction.

Amu was getting impatient in waiting for Ikuto. She opened her eyes, but Ikuto was nowhere to be seen. "Ikuto?" Anger arouse in her. Then, she heard closing of the bathroom door. "Ikuto!" She screamed out his name.

The door creaked open a little, and Ikuto's head popped out. "Want to join me?" He said, smirking.

"No way!" Amu picked up her pillow and threw at him.

He laughed. "Don't regret it." And closed the door just in time to avoid being hit by the pillow.

"I wouldn't!" Amu grabbed her clothes from her wardrobe and wore it. She laid on her bed, but soon fell asleep while waiting for Ikuto.

**.Amu's Dream.**

"Hinamori Amu." A voice spoke.

_"_Who is that calling me?" The area where Amu was standing, was filled with fog. And in the fog, stood a person, his back facing her.

"I am going to bring Ikuto-sama back, no matter what." That person turned around and faced Amu.

"Ikuto? Bring him back to where? Who is this!?" But Amu couldn't see who it was.

"Ikuto-sama is going back to where he belongs. His home." That person walked away with Ikuto by his side.

"Ikuto! Ikuto don't leave me!" She shouted at Ikuto, but he ignored her.

..

"Ikuto!" Amu flinched from her bed, sweating all over her body.

Ikuto came rushing to her side, as soon as he heard her calling his name. "Amu." He took a pillow and propped it up behind Amu's back. He patted her head to calm her down and looked at her with worrying eyes. "Did you have a nightmare?" He hugged Amu warmly in his arms, stroking her head as he said.

"Its nothing." Amu wiped off the sweat on her face. "I-I just had a really strange dream." She kept recalling about the dream. _"what was that about? __Ikuto__ back to his... home?!" _She took out her courage and asked Ikuto. "Ikuto... Would you leave my side?" They broke from their hug, and Amu looked at Ikuto with serious eyes.

Ikuto looked at Amu confusely. "Why ask that? Even if you push me away, I will always stay by your side." Ikuto stroke Amu's hair and held her chin up. "As long as we are together, I am satisfied." He smiled and gave Amu kiss on her cheek.

Amu smiled back. "Let make a promise!" Amu held her finger out, and grabbed Ikuto's finger too. "If you broke the promise, you will..." Ikuto use his other hand and covered Amu's mouth, preventing her from talking.

"I will do anything for you, even if you want me to die."

Amu saw the seriousness in his eyes and gave a sigh of relief. All that confusion that was in her heart faded away. _"I shouldn't have thought that much about that dream."_

"Amu." Ikuto smirked. "Why don't we have a date?" The strange atmosphere faded away. "We are dating, right? So..."

"Hey!" Amu slapped his chest, which shut him up. "I'm still not you girlfriend." Amu pouted, and averted her face away from Ikuto. "And we have dated a lot of times in the past." She crossed her arms on her waist.

"Thats' not counted." Ikuto tugged Amu into his embrace, again. "I want a real date." He whispered into her ear, making Amu shivered a little. "So, tomorrow I will come pick you up." He bit Amu's ear naughtily.

Amu flinched away from him, using her hands to cover her ear. "Ikuto!"

Ikuto was already standing on her balcony when Amu yelled at him. "See you tomorrow, my dear Amu." He jumped down the balcony and landed on the street. Yoru was nowhere in sight, so he had no choice but to walk home normally.

"_'My dear Amu'._" Amu repeated the words that Ikuto last said to her. She couldn't help giggling to herself and blushed at the thought. She rolled in her bed, hugging the pillow and daydreamed about her date with Ikuto tomorrow.

* * *

**Amu: I got a bad feeling about that dream.  
Ikuto: Ikuto...-sama? Who is that!  
Purple: What is the accident about?  
Michi: Its going to be revealed, real soon.**

**Thanks for reading, and review please? xD**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ikuto: I got a really really bad feeling.  
Amu: My date with Ikuto is today x)  
Purple: Danger is lurking. &  
Michi: Someone is spoiling the moments.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Spoil it**

An oldman picks up his walking stick and walk onto a moving platform. He took out his cellphone from his pocket and dials a number, as an aeroplane flew past him. "Tsubasa, tell him I will be reaching Japan soon." He spoke in a straightforward manner into the phone. "And observed him. This is a very important job for you."

The receiver replied. "Yes, Tsukiyomi-sama."

The old man heard before switching off his phone. He tapped his walking stick on the ground a few times, out of habit, as he walked towards a gate. He entered an aeroplane and went straight to his seat. "How long are we going to reach Japan?" He asked his 'bodyguard' that sat beside him.

The 'bodyguard' hesitate for awhile, and spoke."About a day? I guess."

"Hm..." The oldman glanced out of the window, and slowly took out his wallet from his pocket. "How long haven't we met since that _accident_?" He gazed at a photo in his wallet; it was a photo of a family of 3. "I have warned you before..." He used his winkled finger and stroke the picture of a woman carrying a baby. "...you wouldn't be happy with him." And clenched his other hand, tightly.

**.Next Day.**

"Ikuto. Here." Yoru handed Ikuto a small plastic bag.

Ikuto took that bag and opened it, taking out the rose that was inside. He placed it near his nose and smelted it. _"Amu is going to like it."_

"Nya. Ikuto, I have done what you told me to do. Can I go see Miki now?" Yoru whined as Ikuto stepped out of the house.

"You missed your girlfriend so much." Ikuto flicked his finger at Yoru's head. "Go and tell Amu, to get ready." Ikuto smiled and sniff at the rose again, before handing Yoru the rose. "And give this to her." He ordered.

"Right away!" Yoru grinned and flew in a hurry to Amu's house. He entered her room through the balcony and saw Amu, still sleeping on her bed. "What an ugly sleeping posture." He stared at Amu. Her left leg was hanging loosely on theside of the bed, not touching the floor, and her blanket was thrown on to the floor. She wasn't sleeping on her pillow, instead, she was hugging it. It was a messy scene on her bed, like a storm had struck her bed.

"Ikuto!" Amu murmured, and hugged the pillow even tighter. "Mmmm..." She smiled dreamily.

"Amu?" Yoru slowly inched towards Amu.

"She is still sleeping." Miki popped out from her egg and appeared behind Yoru. "If you wake her up, she will be extremely mad." Miki dragged Yoru away from Amu and whispered.

"Why?" Yoru scratched the back of his head.

"She is dreaming..." Miki paused and stared at the rose Yoru was holding in his paws. "About the date with Ikuto." Miki blushed at the sight of the rose, waiting for Yoru to give her the rose. "Erm... That-t..." She stuttered. "Is-s it for me-e?" and pointed at the rose.

"Nya? This... AH!" Yoru jolted. "Amu! WAKE UP!" He yelled and knocked her forehead with his paws. "You lazy pig!"

Clonk! "How dare you..." Amu was furious and clonked Yoru's head with her fist. "Itai!" She rubbed her forehead in pain and sat up on her bed, sleepily. "EH. Why are YOU here." Amu glared at Yoru, still mad with Yoru for waking her up.

Yoru flew away from Amu and hid behind Miki. "Amu is so violent. Nya." He whined. A pillow flew towards Yoru and he quickly flew out of the window. He paused for a while and screamed towards Amu. "Ikuto said not to be late for the date!" Than he dropped the rose at the balcony, "Ikuto told me to give you this! Nya." And flew back to Ikuto's side.

The rose slowly floated in mid-air. Miki rushed forward and grabbed the rose. "I guess this is for you." She said sadly, and handed Amu the rose.

"'Eh?" Amu received the rose and sniffed it. She smiled. "AH!" She jumped out of her bed, recalling what Yoru said. "The date!" and ran towards her wardrobe. "What should I wear?" She scanned her wardrobe and threw out the nicest clothes she have. Than, she wore it and glanced at the mirror. She tried every clothes she had, but didn't know which to wear to the date. "Which one?" She rested on her bed, tired after trying on all the clothes.

"How about this?" Miki spoke and showed Amu her sketchbook.

Ran and Su stared at the book, and looked at Amu. She gave Miki a big smile and stood up from her bed. "That's it. Miki." She gave Miki a signal to do her job.

Miki waved her pencil like a wave and chanted. "Draw, Drew, Drawn." And _'poof'_, the clothes she had drawn appeared on Amu. It was a casual clothe; a cute red tee with Amu's favorite 'X' in the middle of it, and a mini skirt to go with it.

Amu circled around the floor, admiring the clothes that Miki had drew for her. "Thanks Miki." She patted Miki's head.

"You look exceptionally cute today." A voice spoke.

"EH?" Amu turned away from Miki and saw Ikuto, leaning against the balcony window, and smirking. "When did you get here?" She stood still on the spot, while Ikuto walk towards her.

"Not long." He smiled and grabbed Amu by her waist. "Time for our first date." And walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Amu pushed Ikuto away from her. "I can't let Otousan see you!" She whispered. _"He will freaked out if he does."_Amu thought to herself.

Ikuto's smile faded. "Than, I will wait for you at the pavilion." He leaned towards Amu and kissed her cheek. "Don't make me wait too long." and jumped out of the house, with Yoru.

"Let's go, everyone." Amu grabbed the tamago bag and walked into the living room. She saw her father sitting at the sofa, reading the newspaper. "Good morning, Otousan." She greeted him as she walks towards the door. "I'm going to go out now. Bye! Otousan." after she wore her shoes, she walked out of the house.

"Be careful!" Otousan called out to Amu before she left. "...My little Amu is growing up." He dried his tears with a tissue as he read his newspaper.

Amu was ready to chara-change with Ran when suddenly, Ami hugged her from behind. "Onee-chan!" She wrapped her hands around Amu's waist. "I want to play with the shugo charas." She whined as she stared with sparkly eyes at Ran.

"Eh." Amu was thinking of how to deal with her little sister, while Ami grabbed Ran and hugged her tightly. "She can't play with you!" Amu snatched Ran back from Ami and took out Su's egg. "She will. Take care of her." She said with a trembling voice, feeling worried about Su.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" Ami dragged Su out of her egg and hugged her. "Let's go play!" And ran into the house.

"Amu-chan! Help me!" Su said helplessly as she watched Amu ran until she was out of her sight. "How could you, Amu-chan!" She cried.

..

"What is taking Amu so long. Nya." Yoru rested on a tree branch and yawned.

"I guess I have to punish her when she get here." Ikuto smirked and jumped onto the tree beside the pavilion.

"Ikuto-sama." A voice spoke from behind the tree where Ikuto stood. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto-sama." He spoke again, after hearing no response from Ikuto. Ikuto continued ignoring him. "The President of the Tsukiyomi Organization will be visiting you tomorrow, so please get ready." He paused. "... And I will be looking after you from today onwards."

That last sentence agitated Ikuto. He jumped down from the tree and appeared in front of that guy. "Who are you? And what do you mean by _'looking after me'_? " He grabbed that guy's collar and glared at him.

"I work for the Tsukiyomi Organization President, Tsubasa." He swiped Ikuto's hand off of him and bowed. "I was instructed by the President to observe you before he comes to Japan. So Ikuto-sama, please cooperate with me." He smiled.

Ikuto jolted. "... Who is this 'president' you keep saying?" His hands trembled in fear. His eyes widen as Tsubasa told him the name of the chairman.

..

"EH? Where is Ikuto?" Amu stood in the middle of the Pavilion and scanned the surrounding, but Ikuto was nowhere in sight. "Ikuto!" She shouted his name, but no response from him. "Ikuto is not even here yet." Amu said in disappointment and rested on a bench beside the trees.

"You are slow." Ikuto was hanging on the tree and appeared upside down in front of Amu.

"Ah!" Amu flinched, she could feel her heart almost jumped out. "When... How..." She was stuttering as she spoke.

"Shall we start now?" Ikuto gripped Amu's hand. "I have been waiting for this day for a long time now." He whispered and smiled. Amu face's flushed. Still holding onto Amu's hand, he headed towards a park.

Tsubasa followed behind them quietly, and noted down Ikuto's action on his notebook as he observe him. _"So that girl must be his girlfriend. Her name is Amu." _He wrote in notebook. "I have to run a background checkup on this girl, Amu." He murmured.

"Ikuto." Amu stopped on her track. "Wait for me here." She let go of Ikuto's hand and ran towards an Ice-cream stand.

"Oi. Amu." Ikuto sighed and sat on a bench, watching Amu as she bought the Ice-creams.

"So." Tsubasa tapped Ikuto's shoulder and sat beside him. "That girl, Amu, is your girlfriend. Am I right?" He said, curiously. "She sure is cute." He smirked. "The president wouldn't be happy to know that..."

Ikuto stood up, he couldn't control his anger anymore. In one quick motion, he swung his fist towards his face. "Don't you dare do anything to Amu!" His eyes were all fired up. "And don't mention that president again." He shouted at Tsubasa.

"Ikuto?" Amu ran towards him, with 2 Ice creams on her hands. "Why did you do that? And what happened?" She stood beside Amu, and stared at the injured man. _"That guy, who is he?"_

"Nothing." Ikuto grabbed Amu by her waist and dragged her away from Tsubasa. "Amu." They were stood under a tree. "Amu." Ikuto kept calling for Amu, but she ignored him.

Amu was still thinking about the guy that Ikuto had beaten up. _"That guy look a lot like Ikuto." _She thought, still holding onto the Ice cream she bought. _"The same dark blue hair and eyes. But I have an uneasy feeling about him." _The Ice cream melted a little and dripped onto the ground.

"If you don't eat the ice cream now, it will dirty your clothes." Ikuto leaned towards Amu and licked the Chocolate flavoured Ice cream Amu was holding onto.

Amu didn't noticed Ikuto was eating her chocolate Ice cream, and stick out her tongue to lick it too.

"You know, we are indirectly kissing now." Ikuto teased and continued licking the icecream.

"EH?" Finally, she came back to reality and stared at the icecream. She was licking the icecream, and so was Ikuto. The other icecream that Amu had bought, Vanilla flavour one, was left dripping on her other hand. "Ikuto! This is yours." She handed Ikuto the other icecream, but it had already melted, almost completely.

"I never liked Vanilla." He grabbed Amu's wrist that was holding the chocolate icecream and licked her hand that was covered in it. "I like Chocolate flavour." He licked Amu's hand clean and licked his lips.

Amu blushed. "It... It's dirty! I'm going to the toilet to wash." and ran away.

..

"Tsukiyomi-sama." Tsubasa spoke into his phone. "Have you reach Japan already?" He said as he held onto a little notebook he was writing on.

"Tsubasa. I want to meet him now. Is he at home?" The oldman spoke to Tsubasa.

"Ikuto-sama is out. But I could get him to go back home." He close his notebook. "I will make sure he gets back before 1pm." His eyes glittered as he saw Amu walking out of the washroom. "Tsukiyomi-sama, you don't have to worry about anything." and ended the call.

Amu sighed. "Ikuto really is making me nervous." She placed her hand onto her chest. "My heart beats so fast around him." and blushed.

"You are Amu, right?" Tsubasa leaned against a tree, along the path to the washroom. "I'm Tsubasa. Nice to meet you." He smiled and moved towards Amu.

"Eh? You are that guy that Ikuto beat up just now!" Amu pointed at him in astonishment. "Are you alright? I apologized for what Ikuto did to you." She was guilty that Ikuto punch him. "And, how did you know my name?" She suddenly remembered and asked him.

"I heard Ikuto-sama called you that just now." He said calmly. "I want you to do something for me." He inched even closer to Amu.

Amu moved backwards. "What do you mean...?" She started to stutter and trembled. _"Ikuto-sama? Why...Why am I scared of him?" _She stared at Tsubasa.

"Only you can do this." Tsubasa pushed Amu towards a tree and placed both his hands on the tree, surrounding Amu. "I want you to end the date now." He smirked. "If not, Ikuto-sama..."

Amu's eyes opened wide.

"Amu-chan!" Ran and Miki shouted for Amu. "I saw her! She is there!" Her charas flew towards Amu.

"Amu!" Ikuto strolled along the path to the washroom, and noticed Amu standing against a tree, dumbfounded. "Amu. You..." Ikuto grabbed her shoulders and stood in front of her.

Amu snapped out of her daze. "I'm sorry Ikuto. I suddenly remembered I have something I have to do back home." Amu whispered. "I guess we have to end the date now." She looked away from Ikuto, with sad eyes. "Goodbye Ikuto." She leans forward and kissed Ikuto on his cheek. "This... This is to compensate for today's date."

Ikuto smiled. "If you want to compensate me, than kiss here." He pointed to his lips and leans even closer to her. He didn't wait for Amu to react, and kissed her passtionately.

Tsubasa stood in a corner, watching their every action. He took out a phone and took pictures of Ikuto and Amu, while writing down some notes. "Tsukiyomi-sama wouldn't be happy about this, one single bit of it." He smirked and left.

* * *

**Tsubasa, the President & Tsukiyomi Organization were all made up.  
Oh &, Imagine Tsubasa as Ikuto almost identical twin. :D**

**Purple: Not much of a date, huh?  
Michi: That guy really spoilt the fun.  
Ikuto: Tsubasa. I hate him!  
Amu: I dont like this feeling at all.**

**Thanks for READING! & please reviews, anything will do. (:  
Hopefully, there is no slient readers.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Purple: Tsubasa, I hate you! Why did you have to do that to them!?  
Michi: I thought you like him? He looks just like Ikuto.  
Ikuto: He doesnt look like me. Im one of a kind  
Amu: But I have to admit. Tsubasa really looks like Ikuto.**

**Tsubasa: Its my honour to be like Ikuto-sama, isnt it? :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: He's back**

I wasn't always so distant and cold towards anybody at first. But after my 9th birthday, everything changed. And there is nothing I can do about it...

"What would you like for your birthday?" Okaasan walked towards Otousan who was carrying a blue-haired boy in his arms, and said in a soft voice.

"I want that birthday cake! And that toy too!" I pointed at the shops across the road with a big grin. I had always looked forward to all my birthday and today is the happiest day of my life.

"Ok. I will go buy it now." She patted my head and walked across the empty road into a cake shop.

"Be a good boy and stay here for a while. I'm going to help mama." Otousan said to me, and gently placed me down onto a bench by the garden and ran across the road too, into the shop where Okaasan went to.

I sat alone on the bench, swaying my feet back and forth in midair, because I still couldn't reach the floor as I was short. "I wonder what Papa and Mama is going to buy for me?" I murmured to myself, smiling dreamily as I waited.

A ball hit the floor right in front of me and bounced off onto the quiet road. I ignored it.

"Our ball!! Eh! Hey kid. Can you help us get that?"

A group of boys gathered around the fence behind me. There was a basketball court in the garden I was in, and the bench was right over the fence. They seemed to be playing basketball, and their ball was thrown out of the field. The boys shouted at me, and pointed at the ball.

I looked at them strangely and took the courage to speak. "...Go get it yourself." I spoke rather softly and shyly.

"We will be there in a moment. Couldn't you help us with such a simple task?" They remained leaning against the fence, glaring at me. "And I will give you some sweets if you help us." One of the boys took out a packet of sweets and swayed it in his hands at me.

I looked at the sweets greedily and got off the bench. "Ok." And chased after their ball, that stopped right in the middle of the road.

Remembering the safety precautions before I crossed the road, I looked to my left and right, to make sure there was no incoming cars. The road was extremely quiet. I stared at the ball and slowly walked across the road. My hands reached out for the ball and grabbed it.

"Ikuto-kun?" I heard Okaasan called out for me from across the road. "It's dangerous!" She crossed her arms on her waist and walked towards me.

Before she reached me, I hear the honking sounds of a car. She dashed towards me and screamed.

"Ikuto-kun! Watch out!" Otousan yelled and rushed towards me too.

I stood on the spot, looking at them in a daze, still holding onto the ball. Okaasan grabbed me and hugged me tightly, while Otousan stood in front of the car, stretching his hands out at it.

What happened afterwards was darkness. The sounds I heard before I fell unconscious was the screeching sounds of the car braking and okaasan's painful scream.

When I returned to my conscious, I was in a hospital ward. All of it happened too fast that I couldn't remember it at first. The accident happened all because of my unawareness that ended up the way it is now. And that's why, I didn't look forward to my birthdays anymore, or celebrate it. That day was my birthday, together with my parents death anniversary.

I lived with the Hinamori family after I was discharged from the hospital, because I didn't have any relatives in Japan. And I felt much relieved living with them. Amu had told me before, _"we are a family now."_ That calmed me down a lot more than she expected. And because of her, I am no longer lonely.

It's been a month since I moved into the Hinamori's house. All my bad memories of the accident were almost completely forgotten due to the help of Amu. Living together with her seems to be the happiest days of my life.

But something unexpected came, and it wasn't a pleasant one.

_Ding Dong_. The door bell rang.

"I'll go get it." Amu got up from the sofa and ran towards the door. Amu's parents were at work, so she was in charged of taking care of the house for the day.

I remained on the sofa, switching the channels of the television continuously without taking a second glance. Nothing seemed to interest me in any way. I yawned as I continued pressing the buttons on the remote control.

"Who are you?" I heard Amu said after she opened the door.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto's Ojii-san." The visitor said calmly.

"Ojii-san..." My eyes opened wide after hearing that. His voice reminded me of someone who always come to my house, before the accident. _"He is not my ojii-san..."_ I flinched from my sofa when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Ikuto-kun." The visitor stood behind the sofa, staring at my with his haggard eyes. "I have finally met you for such a long time." He walked towards me slowly, as I backed away.

"I... Who are you!" I yelled at him. Seeing him makes me scared, but I didn't know why.

"We are blood related, my boy." The old guy reached his hand towards me. "And you have done a very bad thing." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me towards him. "I want to hear the truth about what happened on that day." He whispered into my ears.

I trembled and used all my strength to push him away from me.

"Ikuto-kun. Ojii-san." Amu stood at a corner, looking at us. She was carrying a cup of tea in her hand, to offer to her guest.

"Could I borrow Ikuto-kun for a moment?" Ojii-san spoke to Amu politely and received the tea from her. "I have something I want to talk with him privately." He smiled at Amu.

She nodded her head and climbed up the stairs. "Ikuto-kun..." She took a glance at me before entering her room.

Ojii-san sat on the sofa and welcomed me to sit beside him. "This is the first time that we met each other face to face, isn't it?" He took a sip of tea and placed it onto the table in front of him. "But I supposed you have heard of me." He gazed into my eyes. "At least, you are familiar with my voice."

"I remember you..." I stared at him, and spoke softly.

Now that he mentioned it, I finally remembered why his voice sounded familiar to me. Before the whole accident occurred, there was a guy who would always come to my house. But I never get to see his face. My parents would always get anxious whenever he came. They would rushed me into my room, and ordered me to sleep that instant. I listened to them quietly, and rested on the bed. But everytime without failed, I would hear quarreling noises with that guy.

"You are the jerk who always made okaasan cry!" I glared at him.

"All of that doesn't matter now." He sweated. "Ikuto-kun. Only you know the truth..." He took a deep breathe. "About that accident that happened a month ago, when your parents died." The atmosphere became gloomy all of a sudden, and he was staring at me seriously.

My heartaches whenever I was reminded of it. Trying to controll my tears from falling, I spoke with a sore voice. "It was all my fault." Those simple words shocked him. "They died because of me." I didn't dared to look at him anymore, but I saw his hands clenched tightly.

He loosen his grip and stood up. "You...YOU!" He half-yelled and slapped me hard. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto! You owe me your life." And pointed at me with his winkled hands. "We would meet again." He stomped off angrily towards the door.

That was the last time that I saw him, my Ojii-san. His angry faced that time really scared me a lot. I didn't wish to see him again, but his last words _'we would meet again'_ made me felt even sure that I would have to face him again, someday.

**.Present time..Normal. **

"Nya. Ikuto, what happened? Why did the date ended so early." Yoru floated beside Ikuto with his hands resting behind his head.

"Amu had something on." He frowned. "And that Tsubasa guy..."

"Did you called for me? Ikuto-sama." Tsubasa appeared out from a corner of the alley with a smile.

"Two Ikuto?" Yoru screamed in shocked.

Tsubasa giggled. "Nice to meet you. You must be Yoru."

"He saw me! Nya!" Yoru was stunned.

"Ikuto-sama..." Tsubasa walked towards Ikuto. "I..." Before he could speak, Ikuto walked away, ignoring him. "I have something important to talk to you, regarding the President." He didn't turned to look at Ikuto, their backs were facing each other.

..

The door of Ikuto's house creaked opened as Ikuto walks in, with Tsubasa following behind him.

"Ne Ikuto." Yoru whispered. "There... There is-s someth-thing there-e..." He stuttered as he pointed towards a shadow sitting in the living room, than hide behind Ikuto.

"Welcome home." The shadow stood up from the sofa and spoke.

Ikuto jolted. _"That voice..." _That voice was someone he didn't wished to see. He stared at the shadow as it moved towards him.

"Ikuto-kun, my grandson." Ojii-san walked towards Ikuto with the aid of a walking stick. "It's been a long time, isn't it?" He smiled.

Ikuto remained stumped. He just stared at ojii-san with wide eyes, shocked to see him again.

Tsubasa walked passed Ikuto and stood in front of ojii-san. "Good evening" He bowed. "...President." And took out an envelope he kept in his bag. "These are what you ordered me to do."

"Good job, Tsubasa." Ojii-san took over a closed enveloped that Tsubasa handed him. "Now Ikuto-kun." He walked back to the sofa. "Didn't you know how to greet me?" He opened the envelope and took out a a document.

"Ikuto-sama." Tsubasa touched his shoulder, but was slapped away.

Ikuto had regained his composure and walked towards the sofa. "You are not my ojii-san." He spoke rudely at the oldman.

Ojii-san ignored Ikuto, but flew into rage when he read the document. "Tsubasa!" He called for him. "What is all this about." And threw the documents with a bunch of photos onto the table in front of him. "What is the meaning of this." He glared at Ikuto than at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smirked. "This is what it's seems." He picked up the document and read out. "Hinamori Amu, aged 16..." he paused. "...and Ikuto's current girlfriend." He took a photo from the table and flashed it at Ikuto. "This was taken not long ago."

"This!" Ikuto snatched the photo away from Tsubasa. It was the photo of Ikuto, hanging out with Amu at the park and kissing too. "You..." He clenched his fist, ready to throw it at Tsubasa.

"Ikuto-kun!" Ojii-san grabbed his wrist. "Did you forget? You owe me your life..." His hands were trembling a little. "In return for that accident you caused on my daughter, your mother." Sorrow could be seen in his eyes. "So, I am here to claim it. You are to listen to my every orders from now on." He said as calmly as he can.

Ikuto stared at him quietly, wondering what he is going to say next.

"Leave Japan, and head for London immediately!" He continued. "...I want you to take over my company." and took a deep breathe. "and stop seeing that girl!"

Ikuto couldn't believe his ears. "NO!" He shouted. "I'm not going anywhere!" He glared fiercely at ojii-san.

"It's all for your own good." Ojii-san ignored him, trying to remain his composure.

Ikuto didn't know what to do. He could quarrel with him, or refuse to all of this. But he indeed owe him his life, and ojii-san is his only family left.

"Amu..." He murmured her name, than took out his phone. He stared at it for a while, before running out of the house.

_.._

"Ah..." Amu jumped onto her bed. "It's so boring at home!" She sighed and hugged the pillow.

"Amu-chan. Why did you end the date early, desu." Su gathered around the other charas and stared at Amu curiously.

"I didn't have a choice. A guy told me Ikuto's ojii-san wanted to see him, but he wouldn't go home, because of me." Amu felt guilty about it. "Ikuto's ojii-san... I seemed to remember him, somewhere." She sat up straight on her bed, thinking hard.

"Amu-chan, why don't you call Ikuto and ask him?" Miki and Ran took out her phone from her bag and handed it to Amu.

"Great idea." Amu smiled and dialed Ikuto number. It was picked up immediately. "Ikuto. Ikuto?" but noone spoke.

Than she heard someone's voice. _"Leave Japan, and head for London immediately... and stop seeing that girl... It's all for your own good."_ Those were the words she could hear clearly.

Amu jolted. "Ikuto is leaving for london?" She ended the call and held her phone at her chest. "Why?" A drop of tear rolled down her cheeks. In a flash, she ran out of her room and onto the streets.

* * *

**Amuto moments coming up next! I guess :P**

**Amu: I didnt make much of an appearance in this chapter.  
Michi: How are you going to resolve this matter, Purple?  
Ikuto: She must have a way, dont make it a sad ending!  
Purple: I Dont Know ****:P Time for a little break. -sleeps-**

**Thank you for reading. Please give me at least one review.  
Arigatougozaimasu xD **


	24. Chapter 24

**Gomen! this chap was extremely slow, cause I was overseas and couldnt use the computer. :'(**

**Purple: Adelutzy gave me an idea about the treehouse.  
****Michi: And its time for another story about..  
Ikuto&Amu: Our childhood, living together as a family.**

**Chibi Amu: The tree belongs to Ikuto, but the house belongs to me. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Our Treehouse**

**.Amu's POV.**

Ikuto has been living with us, the Hinamori family, ever since that accident during his birthday that caused the death of his parents. He wasn't at all happy when he moved in. Most of the times, he kept quiet and hid in the garden of his original home, the Tsukiyomi house.

I have been to his house only a few times, after we met since young when we were about 4 years old, because I would always rushed into the small garden behind the house. I would always play in his garden whenever I didn't have anything to do. His garden was beautful. It was filled with different kinds of flowers and plants.

In the middle of the garden, there was an enormous tree. It was about as tall as the house with thick branches. On one of the branches, ropes were tied around it and onto a small wooden plank, it became a swing beside the tree.

I would always play on the swing and ordered Ikuto to push me..

"Onii-chan!" I came running into Ikuto's house and into his garden. "Onii-chan!" and jumped onto the unaware Ikuto's back. "Come play with me!" I leaned my head onto Ikuto's shoulder and glanced at Ikuto's face with a smile.

Ikuto was squating on the ground, gazing at the roses in the garden. "Oi, you are heavy!" He stood up and pushed me away from him. "And DON'T CALL ME ONII-CHAN!" He pouted, and crossed his arms.

"O-K. Ikuto...-kun." I said unwillingly and grabbed his hand. "Play with me!" He struggled, but I managed to drag him to the swing. "I want you to push me." I let go of his hand and jumped onto the swing. "and use all of your strength!"

"But you are so heavy!" Ikuto whined and pushed me. The swing moved a little.

"Just admit it." I smirked. "You are weak... AH!" After I said that, the swing swung into midair and back. _"The word 'weak' works like a charm." _Ikuto would always pushed me harder everytime I said that, due to anger. "Haha." I laughed.

We chased each other around after I got off the swing. He was indeed angry. I slipped and fell towards the tree, my back bumped onto the tree's trunk. "Itai!" I rubbed my sore bottom in pain.

"Are you... okay?" Ikuto sat beside me, leaning against the tree. We sat under the shade of the tree, catching our breathes after all that running and chasing around.

"Ikuto-kun." I looked up the tree and leaned onto the tree, restlessly. "This tree is big..." I stared at the leaves of the trees, swaying back and forth due to the wind. "The branches are so thick and wide." I reached my hand up towards one of the branches, but my hand was too short and the branches were too high up in the tree.

"Isn't this the best place to relax?" Ikuto closed his eyes.

"Yes..." I closed my eyes too. "It is so comfy." It was not long before the both of us drove off to sleep.

**.5 years later.**

Ikuto have gone missing after meeting his Ojii-san. His ojii-san came to my house, and talked to Ikuto privately. But I couldn't stopped myself for wanting to eavesdrop on them, so I hid in a corner of the stairs.

All I heard from them are:  
_'YOU! ...You owe me your life.' _from Ikuto's ojii-san and with an angry expression on his face.  
and from Ikuto... _'It was my fault.'_

Following that, Ojii-san walked... he stomped out of the house angrily, without taking a second glance back at Ikuto after he slapped him. That shocked me so much that I couldn't moved from my hiding spot. Ikuto sat on the sofa in a daze, but before I realises it, he had already ran out of the house.

I chased after him, but he was already nowhere in sight. The only place I know he would go to is his house, the Tsukiyomi's house.

The gate creaked opened. "Just as I thought. Ikuto was here." I entered the house slowly, scanning everywhere for Ikuto. But he wasn't there. Depressed, I walked into the last place I haven't searched, the garden.

"Ikuto..." He was there, sleeping under the shade of the tree, and rather soundly too. _"He must be tired."_ I walked quietly to his side and sat beside him. "This place is... our relaxing spot." I gazed up at the tree. "...Now that I think of it." I murmured. "I could build a house up on the tree!" I clapped my hands together, getting all excited about it.

"Mmm..." Ikuto shuffled his body and turned towards me, his eyes still shut. "Don't talk so loudly." He whispered and wrapped his hands around my waist, his head leaned onto my shoulder.

"Hey, Ikuto." I blushed and adjusted my sitting posture. "Can I _borrow_ your tree...?" He didn't replied me. "I'll take that as a yes." I said softly, and closed my eyes slowly.

It was a few days later that we came back to Ikuto's house. And a surprised was waiting for him.

"...What are you doing?!" Ikuto yelled at me, while I blindfolded Ikuto's eyes with a cloth. "And where are we going?" I grabbed Ikuto's wrist and dragged him out of my house.

"You will know soon." I smirked as we walked pass the streets till we reached Ikuto's house. "And... SURPRISE!" I took off Ikuto's blindfold and jumped in front of him, spreading out my arms.

Ikuto stared at me, than at the tree. "What... What have you done!?" He screamed, pointing at the tree.

"It's a treehouse!" I smiled and pulled Ikuto towards the tree. "Why don't you enter the house?" And pushed him up the ladder that was leaning against the tree. I followed behind him and entered the house too. "From now on, this will be our relaxing spot." My eyes shined at the thought of it.

"...Thank..." Ikuto's face flushed. "Thank you, Amu" And hugged me.

"You're welcome." I smiled and hugged him back. "I was afraid that you will be mad." I felt a bit embarassed.

"I am." We separated from the hug. "You used my tree without my permission." He crossed his arms and glared at me. "But since you build this house for me, you are forgiven." A little smile was craved on his face, but he hid it away immediately. "Thank you for this wonderful treehouse." He said, shyly.

**.Present .**

Amu entered a gate and stood in front of the door, her finger was placed on the door knob, and hesitated for awhile. Than she releases her grip of the knob, and walked into a small garden. She stood in front of a tree, looking upwards at that house on the thick branches of the enormous tree. She walked towards it slowly, and climbed up of it through a small ladder placed against the tree. She entered the treehouse on the tree.

"I'm at Ikuto's house now." She spoke softly. "But why don't I have the courage to see him?" Her voice started to tremble. "Why..." She recalled the events that happened before she came here. "Leave Japan, and head for London..." She murmured the words she heard through her cellphone after she called Ikuto. "Who is that..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she think about it.

"...Why are you crying?" Ikuto jumped down from the roof of the treehouse and landed behind Amu. He hugged she from behind, and patted her head lightly.

Amu jumped, and immediately wiped off her tears. "...It's nothing." She shook her head and leans towards Ikuto and rested on his chest. She held onto Ikuto's hand that was placed on her waist and played with it.

"Amu... Why did came here so sudden?" Ikuto tightened his grip around Amu's waist. "Did you heard anything...?" He was extremely worried.

Amu didn't answered him, instead, she changed the subjects. "Ikuto, do you remember why I build this house?"

He knew something was wrong with Amu, but he kept quiet about it. "Ya. It was for us to relax in."

"And it still is..." Amu broke away from Ikuto. "The sunset is so beautiful. It's so relaxing." She sat at the 'door' of the treehouse, her legs tingling in mid-air, and stared at the sunset. It was indeed beautiful, and the colors of the sky made her smile. It was red with purple stains here and there, and the not-so-burning sun was going down after a hill. There was still a little light outside. "This place always calmed me down." She grinned.

He stared at Amu quietly, than spoke. "Is there something bothering you?" Ikuto looked into Amu's eyes seriously. He could tell that she was sad, her eyes were all watery.

"No... Nothing. Really." Ikuto used his fingers to wipe Amu's tears, and placed both his hands on her cheeks. "Ikuto..." She averted her eyes from Ikuto.

"Than... You better get back and rest. It's getting dark." Ikuto took the coat he was wearing and placed it on Amu's shoulders. "I don't want you to fall sick." He remained in the house, staring at Amu's back, noticing how cute she is today. "Amu... you are even more beautiful than the sunset." He smiled.

Amu was wearing a short-sleeve red top with a black skirt that had little red frills at the bottom (the bottom was at her middle thighs) and she was wearing black flip-flops with a red flower in the center.

She blushed. "Thank you." She attempted to climb down the ladder but slipped. Luckily, Ikuto was quick enough and grabbed her, pulling her back into the house. They landed back into the treehouse with a loud thud. They lay there, with Amu right on top of Ikuto, watching in each others eyes.

She stared at Ikuto, with a really sad face, about to cry out loud. "IKUTO!" Amu couldn't controlled her tears anymore, she hugged Ikuto tightly, her head resting on his chest. "Don't leave me!" Her voice was getting soar, and she said in between sobs.

Before Ikuto could say anything, Amu wrapped her arms around his and put her lips on his crook. She blushed. Ikuto was surprised by her sudden boldness, but didn't push her away. He started to kiss her neck slowly. She was feeling like melting right on the spot and closed her eyes.

"Amu..." Ikuto looked at her and put his finger on her lip, before she could speak. "I promise you, I wouldn't leave your side." Amu's eyes got wide opened, but she didn't say anything. "Even if I have to, I will try everything I can to remain here." He took his finger from her lips. "So, don't cry anymore."

Amu nodded, and let out a grin. "I love you, Ikuto…" Amu said shyly and softly, than she gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"What did you said?" He smirked, pretending he didn't heard her.

"What?" Amu's face flushed. "I... Thank you for always being by my side." she smiled.

"That's not what I heard just now. But..." His eyes captured her. "I love you, Amu, more than you think."

Amu didn't knew what to say, but she gave him the sweetest smile. "I know..."

Ikuto took the initiative and approached her lips. She did the same.

The sky drew darker as the two of them kissed gently in the pale sunlight left. His hands roamed slowly against her loin and her hands had placed themselves on his neck. She moved her lips a little and Ikuto deepened the kiss. They enjoyed every moment of the day that left.

When they opened their eyes, it was already night. The stars twinkled above them and as their hands were united, the moon made her appearance. A small breeze blew her hair and Ikuto grabbed her in a romantic hug to warm her.

"If I really have to go... Will you wait for me?" Ikuto said sadly.

"Of course." Amu cuddled into Ikuto's arms. "But I'm worried..."

Ikuto could felt the nervousness in her, and tried to calm her down by teasing. "What are you worried about? I should be the one to worry…" He smirked. "You are so popular with the guys. What if you fall in love with someone else?" Ikuto teased.

Amu immediately hugged him tighter and shouted. "I would never ever love anyone else other than you! TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" Her face getting hotter.

Ikuto laughed. "Same here." and murmured into Amu's ear. "I will only love you, Hinamori Amu. For eternity"

..

"President." Tsubasa peeks out of the window and onto the treehouse that Amu and Ikuto were at. "Do you still remember what you promised me?" He smirked, looking at the lovey-dovey state the couples were in.

"Of course. If you complete the task at hand, I will promise you anything you want." Ojii-san tapped his walking stick on the ground, as he sat on the sofa. "But first, I want you to prepare for a conference." He ordered Tsubasa. "I want to make Ikuto-kun obey my every commands from now on."

* * *

**Purple: So... So how was it? (:  
Michi: It's bad. Considering how long you took to finish this..  
Ikuto: When will all this troubles end?  
Amu: I want to live a peaceful life!**

**Thank you for reading. Please give me at least one review.  
Arigatougozaimasu xD **


	25. Chapter 25

**Michi: The part whr the Ojii-san, Tsubasa and the conference...  
****Purple: ...are mainly like Special A. Some of it.  
Ikuto: I'm in trouble..  
Amu: And its up to me to save Ikuto.  
Tsubasa: Am I of help to Ikuto-sama?**

* * *

_Tsubasa is just a made up character, which we made him to be like Ikuto, in appearance. He helps Ikuto's Ojii-san, the president of the Tsukiyomi company. And is of course, older than Ikuto. Tsubasa helps the president with whatever tasks he gave him. And now, he is going to help with the last task he is given.. _

* * *

**Chapter 25: Coming to an end?**

"Ikuto-kun." Ojii-san sat on the sofa and spoke, after hearing Ikuto entering the house. "Why didn't you obey what I just said?" He tapped his walking stick on the ground, not looking at Ikuto.

Ikuto stood at the door. "I don't have to listen to you..." He walked past Ojii-san, and climbed the stairs.

"I told you to stop seeing that girl." Ojii-san spoke in a calm manner, but to Ikuto, it was threatening to him. "But the two of you just met..." Ikuto froze, while Ojii-san stood up from the sofa. "So, what can I do about that? Ikuto-kun." He walked slowly towards Ikuto. "I'm going to do something about that girl if you continue like this."

Ikuto jolted, his eyes wide open. He turned his body swiftly to face Ojii-san and grabbed his collar. "Don't you do anything to Amu..." His hands trembling. "I do whatever you tell me to, just don't hurt her!" He tried to control his anger, but couldn't help yelling at Ojiisan.

"If you promise to obey me at tomorrow conference, than I promise I wouldn't hurt her." Ojii-san grabbed Ikuto's hand at his collar and pulled it away from him. "I'm going to announce to the mass media that you are going to inherit the company, in London." And tapped his shoulders a few times. "I bet you wouldn't disagree with that, would you?"

"Good morning, President." Tsubasa bowed and greet Ojii-san. "The conference is almost ready." He spoke in a formal way. "So about the promise..."

"I wouldn't forget. But first, I want you to make sure no one interferes with the conference." Ojii-san stood in the center of the hall. "This is the last task I'm giving you."

..

"Hey Amu." Utau entered Amu's house and into her room, uninvited.

"AHHH!" Amu jumped from her chair. "Utau! You scared me." She took a deep breathe and repeatedly patted her chest. "My heart almost jumped out." She sighed and closed the book she was reading, and lead Utau into her room.

"Amu. Big trouble." Utau grabbed both Amu's hand. "And remain calm for whatever I'm going to say." She stared at Amu with worrying eyes. "Ikuto. Ikuto-kun, he is the grandson of the Tsukiyomi company and..." She paused and took a glance at Amu.

She remained indifferent. "I already know about that." Amu noticed that Utau stopped talking. "It's not a big trouble." She gave a reassuring smile to Utau.

"But I heard, Ikuto-kun is going to a conference." Utau was getting anxious. "...and is going to announce that he is going to London!" Her grip tighten on Amu's hands.

"Wh-What...?" That really shocked Amu. She sat on her bed, in a daze, her eyes getting watery. "Ikuto say he wouldn't go to London... He promised me..."

Utau sat beside Amu and touched her shoulder. "Now is not the time to cry!" She remained calm. "We have to get to the conference room to stop him."

..

"WOW!" Amu and Utau entered through the revolving door into the grand hotel. It was big and luxurious, just like a real castle.

All the sadness that once filled her heart were gone, after she stepped into the hotel. She couldn't help but feel excited being there. "This place is..." Before Amu could finished speaking, Utau clapped her hands onto her mouth and pulled her to a side.

"Since we are here as special guests, we must act more lady-like." Utau whispered and walked further into the hotel. "The conference is either for reporters or high-class people to attend." She continued explaining to Amu. "And because of my father, we are able to come here." She stared seriously at Amu and her charas who were playing around.

"Amu-chan. This place is beautiful-desu." "Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" "Look here!" Her charas were floating around everywhere in the hotel, having fun on their own.

"So Utau." Amu calmed herself down from all the excitement. "What can I do even if I met Ikuto?" She looked at Utau with beady eyes.

She grabbed Amu's shoulders. "Just be yourself..." and smiled.

"The guest should be arriving soon." Tsubasa walked out of a room where the conference was held with a bunch of attendants. "Be prepared..." Just as he walked out, he saw two girls chatting in a corner of the corridor. And one of them was Amu. He flustered. _"That's Amu? Why is she here?" _And whispered to the attendants before walking towards the two girls.

"Yo." He smiled and stood beside Amu. "Amu, right? Why are you here?"

"Eh! You..." Amu was shocked to see Tsubasa here. "Why are you here?" She spoke rather calmly.

She murmured. "Ikuto?" Utau was stunned to see Tsubasa for the first time. "No, he is not Ikuto..." She was confirmed after taking a look at him closer.

He giggled. "Why can't I be here? I'm in charge of the Tsukiyomi company's conference." He took a glance at Utau and noticed a card in her hands. "Hmm? You have the invitation card." He spoke to Utau and pointed at the card.

"Yes. And since you are in charge of the conference, tell us where Tsukiyomi Ikuto is..." She spoke without hesitation and in a straightforward manner.

Tsubasa Ignored Utau. "You came to find Ikuto-sama, is it?" He smiled at Amu and bowed. "Than please follow me." And walked into the conference room.

"That guy..." Utau clenched her fists. "He irritates me!" She half-yelled.

"Utau. This is our chance." Amu took a deep breathe before entering the room. "Let's go find Ikuto."

A hand reached out in front of Utau. "Stop." The guard standing outside of the door spoke to Utau. "Guests are only allowed to enter during the appointed time." They were very strict about the security.

"BUT!" Before Utau could explained, she was pushed out of the room. "Amu..." She gazed at the door with worried eyes. "Be careful!"

..

"Here, Amu." Tsubasa leads Amu further into the conference room, and into a small guest room. "I will call Ikuto-sama to come meet you here. So please wait in here quietly." He spoke softly and walked out of the door.

"Hey! Don't call me Amu." Amu shouted towards him at the door. "I don't even know who you are..." She spoke, trembling a little.

Tsubasa laughed. "I'm Tsubasa. Nice to meet you, Amu." Than he walked out of the room, locking the door afterwards. _"I can't let anyone ruined it today." _He smirked and took the key to the guest room, and placed it into his pocket.

"Amu-chan... I have a bad feeling." All her charas gathered around Amu as she sat on the sofa in the guest room. "Something is not right about that guy!" Miki exclaimed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sure everything is going to be alright." Amu smiled as cheerfully as she can to calm herself and the charas.

"Tsubasa, what are you doing here?" Ojii-san appeared in front of Tsubasa, who is standing outside the guest room. "I hope you are doing your best on your last task." He tapped his walking stick on the floor. "I don't want anyone to mess with today's conference." He glared at Tsubasa. "And I want you to make sure Ikuto couldn't defy me anymore."

Amu gasped, and leaned against the door. She overheard Ojii-san and Tsubasa talking, so she decided to eavesdrop on them. And to her surprised, Tsubasa wasn't planning for her to meet Ikuto at all.

They heard footsteps walking away from them, and waited till there was no sound. "Ran! I need your strength." Amu said calmly and after the chara-changed, she kicked the door hard. As expected, the door was thrown opened and with a loud thud.

"Hey! What happened? Over there." Amu heard someone talking and rushing towards her, so she dashed away into the hall when the conference is being held.

..

The conference room that was once empty, was now filled with people. Tables that were placed at the sides are occupied by plenty of food of different variety, all of it looks extremely expensive and rare to find in normal restaurant. Almost all of the guests wore in a formal clothes, except the reporters.

After half an hour of waiting, Utau was finally allowed to enter. She scanned the conference room for Amu, and walked around the placed searching for Ikuto too. Than, she spotted someone familiar and approached him.

"Where is Amu?" She was in a bad mood and meeting him makes her angrier.

Tsubasa walked past Utau slowly and whispered. "Who... are you?" Pretending to not know her.

Utau stood in a daze as she watches Tsubasa disappeared into the crowd of people gathering at the "stage" at the back of the hall in the conference room. Than she jolted a little and ran towards Tsubasa, hoping to see Ikuto.

"Now." The announcer spoke with a microphone in his hand. "Let us welcome the President of the Tsukiyomi company to the stage and have a speech." Everyone clapped and focused onto the stage.

Ikuto stood quietly at a corner of the room. He was emotionless and stood restlessly, waiting for his turn to take the stage. He was surprised when he saw Utau in the crowd. He wanted to call out to her, but remained quiet instead.

Amu wondered into the crowd and saw Ojii-san on stage. She than searched around the room for Ikuto, and found him standing at a side. "Ikuto!" She yelled out as she rushed towards Ikuto. "Iku...!" She tried calling him again but her mouth was covered by a hand and pulled back, away from Ikuto's sight.

After talking on stage for awhile, Ojii-san noticed the commotion made by Amu and went straight to the point of the purpose for doing the conference. "...Now, I have someone very important I have to introduce to everyone. Someone precious to me, my grandson, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto got the signal and headed for the stage. Everyone's eyes lay on him till he reached the stage.

Amu struggled to break free from Tsubasa, who caught her. "If you want Ikuto-sama to stay by your side." He let go of Amu and she attempted to run away from him, but Tsubasa grabbed her wrist. "Stay here quietly and wait." He took a glance of the stage. "Everything will be over soon..."

The announcer took the microphone from Ojii-san and spoke. "And as everyone knows, Tsukiyomi complany have launched a new branch in London." Than looked at where Tsubasa stood.

Tsubasa nodded and slowly released Amu's wrist and walked towards the stage.

Utau after noticing Amu, rushed to her side. "Amu! Are you okay? Did..." She stared at Amu, than at the stage.

"From today onwards, the person in charge of the new branch will be... Tsukiyomi Tsubasa." The announcer continued as Tsubasa stepped onto the stage.

Everyone applaused, except Ojii-san and Ikuto. They were shocked to know about the sudden change in arrangement.

"For this special arrangement, I have to thanks the President for the promise he gave me." He grinned towards Ojii-san and bowed. "You wouldn't go back on your promise, would you?" He lowered the microphone and whispered into Ojii-san ear.

"Hmph." He left the stage angrily.

Ikuto walked towards Tsubasa and patted his back. "Thank you." He smiled a little.

"You're welcomed." Tsubasa raised the microphone and spoke into it again. "And Today, Ikuto-sama is going to give everyone a special performance." He smirked and signal the attendants below the stage. "He is going to play use a song with his violin..."

One of the attendant handed Ikuto a violin, and welcomed him to play.

Ikuto stared at Tsubasa in disbelieved, than picked the violin up. Tuned it, and started playing with it. The melody of the violin filled the whole room, everyone listened to it quietly. Ojii-san, who was about to step out of the room, returned to watch the violinist as he played a song. Everyone was mesmerized by its melancholy sound.

Than, it ended. Everyone gave Ikuto a warm round of applause as he steps off the stage.

"Ikuto..." Amu rushed to hug Ikuto as soon as he left the stage. "That was wonderful!" She blushed.

"I'm sorry to bother the both of you." A guy stood at a side and stared at the couple. "But I have to tell you, that was great!" He smiled and looked at Ikuto, as they separated from the hug.

Ikuto wasn't at all pleased to be interrupted. "What is it?" He glared.

The guy sweats. "I'm Yuu Nikaidou. Manger of the Sanjo productions." Nikaidou bowed and handed Ikuto his name card. "That song you played was wonderful, and I hope you could join..." His eyes were sparkling as he spoke to Ikuto.

Ikuto took a glance at the card and threw it back at him. "No." Short and sweet, he answered him before Nikaidou asked the question. "I'm not interested in any of this." Than he grabbed Amu's hand and walked towards the exit.

"Wait! Ikuto." Amu pulled Ikuto back. "Isn't this your dream?" She stared at him. "This could be the chance to be a known violinist." She let go of Ikuto's hand and walked towards Nikaidou, than took the name card.

..

_"Papa! Papa!" Young Ikuto rushed towards his Otousan who was sitting on the sofa, with a violin in his hand. "I just learned a new song!" He exclaimed, excitedly. "Listen!" He held up his violin and started to play it._

_"Nice!" Otousan smiled and patted his head after he finished the song. "Do you want to be a violinist when you grow up?"_

_"YES!" Ikuto yelled out. "I want to be a violinist just like Papa!" He grinned. "I want to be a world renown violinist!"_

Ikuto jolted. "...I want to be a violinist..." He whispered out the words he said as a child.

..

"So... what is this Sanjo production?" Amu asked the still-in-shock Nikaidou.

He snapped out from the shock after being rejected by Ikuto. "Sanjo production is a music company. We are currently searching for new talents. And..." He was interupted again.

"Ikuto has talent for violin." Utau interrupted their conversation.

"Ah. Yes... So, please tell him to reconsider my invitation." Nikaidou nodded and handed everyone his name card. "And maybe either of you can be one of the talents I'm looking for." He eyes glittered, looking at Utau.

"Ojii-san." Amu noticed him standing at a side, looking at them. "Ojii-san" She rushed after ojii-san after seeing him about to walk away. "Please don't force Ikuto to leave Japan." She took a deep breathe before confronting him.

"Hmph." Ojii-san glared at Amu. "I don't want to hear that from you." and averted his face from Amu. "But if he doesn't have anything to do in Japan after he graduated, he will move to London and stay there." He said, threatening Amu.

Amu's heart skipped a beat, but was overjoyed to hear that. "Ikuto is going to have plenty of work to do in Japan, starting from now!" She smiled.

"You're soft towards your own grandson." Tsubasa stood beside Ojii-san and spoke. "But rough towards me, your adopted grandson." He looked at Ojii-san with beady eyes.

"Its because I trust you more than anyone else." Ojii-san glared at him. "So I want you to be better than Ikuto-kun. Tsubasa." He patted his shoulders. "Since the London company is under your care, your life is going to get even harder, under my care." He smirked.

Amu ran towards Ikuto and pulled him. "Ikuto! You can stay in Japan!" She cried out in joy. "But in one condition. You have to work for the Sanjo production."

"Its fine with me." Ikuto said indifferently. "As long as I can stay with you." He smiled and pulled Amu towards him, hugging her tightly.

* * *

**Utau: ... And they live happy ever after...  
Amu: Huh? What? Thats the end?  
Ikuto: NOOO! it cant be. Its too short to end here.  
Utau: Tell that to them _-points to Michi and Purple-  
_Purple: Relax! everyone. There is still one last chapter.  
Michi: and lets be fast before things get busier with the new year.**

**Thank you for reading, review please.  
Arigatougozaimasu xD **


	26. Chapter 26

**Purple: My birthday present for me & to you. (:  
Finally...  
****Amu: Now**** onto the last...  
Ikuto: ...and final chapter of  
Michi: '_I Love You, Oniichan'!_**

**Lastly, Please enjoy~! xD  
**_Note: All this happens a few years later, after they graduate from school.. ---& Warning: extreme OOC-ness and rush._

* * *

Recapping- In the previous chapter, Ikuto was given a chance to live free from his Ojii-san orders, if he had something to do in Japan. And thus, he joined the Sanjo Company as a violinist and works under Nikaidou.  
Tsubasa is a character made up to look alot like Ikuto, with his appearances and such. And he is counted as Ikuto's onii-san, he is Ojii-san adopted grandson afterall.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Together at last**

"Ikuto-kun, the flight will take off soon. Please don't be late." Nikaidou, Ikuto's manager, reminded him after he checked in their luaggages. "Oi, Oi. Are you listening? Ikuto-kun!" He waved his hand in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention.

Ikuto slapped his hand away, annoyed by it. "I know." He replied and scanned the surrounding. A smile was carved on his face when he saw a familiar figure nearing him.

She panted. "I got here as soon as I can." She took big breathes. "...Looks like I'm just in time." Her usual 'X' clip wasn't there, in place of it was the heart clip.

"Even with the chara change, you still came late." Ikuto teased, and wiped away the sweats that were covering her face with a tissue.

_"All passengers of flight xxxx to London, please be seated in the plane 15 minutes before the take off."_ An announcement sounded.

Ikuto, after hearing the announcement, started to feel anxious. He had a serious look on his face and stared at Amu. "Amu, before I go. Your hand..." His hand reached for Amu's and took out a small packet from his pocket on his coat. "I found this not long ago." Ikuto held her hand up at their chest. "So I want you to have it." He opened the packet.

"What is this...?" Amu stared at her hand as Ikuto slided a small 'ring' onto her finger.

"Amu." He kneeled on the floor, and looked up at the shocked Amu. "Will you marry me?" He asked her, sincerely. "I promise you. I will come home as soon as possible. So wait for me." He didn't wait for her reply, and stood up, giving her a peek on the cheek.

"Okay." Amu blushed, and kissed her 'ring'.

"_All passengers of flight xxxx to London, please be seated in the plane in now."_ An announcement sounded again. This time, it is urging him to be ready.

"Looks like I got to go now..." Ikuto said sadly, and separated from Amu. "Amu..." He avoided eye contact with Amu after seeing her teary eyes. "See you." He whispered and walked away.

"I'll wait for you!" Amu took out her courage and shouted across the airport, at Ikuto's back. "I'll wait for you. So please come back soon."

Ikuto turned to look at Amu, and saw her smiling and crying at the same time. He clenched his fist, and wanted to rush to her side immediately. But the repeated announcement reminded him of something more important now, his job and freedom from his Ojii-san. He took deep breathes, and held up his hand, waving goodbyes to Amu, before entering the gate to the plane.

..

" 'Today's special news report: The world renown violinist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, is making his final debut in Japan after the world tour. And it seems like he is going to stay in Japan forever(?). It is said from Hoshina Utau, a singer who accompanies him, that he is going to have a wedding soon! Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the best violinist in the world, the man who every girl dreams to marry. Who will be the lucky girl to be married to him?_'_ "

The television in the house was left switched on, but no one was watching it.

Amu and her charas were all gathered in the kitchen. She picked up an apron and wore it, than stared at the ingredients placed in the kitchen. "Yoshi! Now lets all get to work!" She said, full of enthusiasm.

"YES!" Her charas exclaimed excitedly.

For an hour or so, they spent their time in the kitchen, playing around and preparing the ingredients. Baking powders filled the room, milk and eggs dirtied the floor. Everyone was playing around, except Suu who did her job as expected. When they finished, they placed the dough they made into the oven and waited. A soft faint sound sounded from the oven, and Amu took out the cake container.

The main gate creaked opened, and a guy walked in. He wore a thick coat and sunglasses, both his hands holding onto big luggage and a small violin case was slung onto his shoulder. He opened the door and walked into the house, sliently.

He walked slowly into the living room, and scanned the whole room. "...Where is Amu?" He dropped his stuffs on the sofa, took off his coat and sunglasses. The whole house was strangely quiet.

"WAAAHHHH!"

A terrible screamed made Ikuto jumped in fright. "...Amu." In a flash, he rushed to where the screamed sounded from.

"What..." Amu wore her gloves and opened the oven. Once she opened it, smoke immediately burst out from the oven together with a foul smell. "What happened?" She covered her mouth and said, in between coughs. "What did we do wrong!?" She stared at the almost-finished product, a black lump of dough.

Ikuto peeked into the kitchen. _"She... still can't back a simple cake."_ He sighed.

"Amu-chan..." Suu looked at them in disbelieve. "Let me help you desu." She said worryingly, and cleared away the burnt cake.

"No. That wouldn't have any meaning left if you do." Amu pouted. "But... I wonder if I will make it in time." She heaved a loud sigh. She took a glance at the clock on the wall beside her and was shocked. "It's almost 5! I have to hurry!" She grabbed the nearest ingredients and started the preparation for the cake, again.

"Gambatte, Amu-chan!" Miki encouraged Amu. "Go Go! Amu-chan!" Ran waved her pompoms in the air, cheering Amu.

Ikuto didn't entered the kitchen, instead, he stood quietly outside the door, watching Amu's every moves. _"I wonder if she could even make an edible cake for me." _He smirked.

_"Amu-chan is trying so hard for Ikuto-kun." _Suu thought to herself _"I can't let Amu-chan do all the work alone!" _She decided and secretly chara-changed with Amu, without her noticing.

"DONE!" Amu cried out in joy after she finished applying cream around the cake, than she wrote in icing 'OKAERI _(Welcome Home?)_! Onii-chan' on it. "I hope Ikuto will like it." She smiled satisfyingly at the cake. "It sure looks tasty..." Amu couldn't resist the temptation. She stick one of her fingers onto a side of the cake and scrap out a small piece of cake. Then she ate it greedily, licking her lips afterwards. "Mmm… Oishii(delicious)!" She smiled, wanting to try some more.

Ikuto tiptoped into the kitchen. "Yo" and surprised Amu when he hugged her from behind.

Amu jolted. "Iku-Ikuto!" She blushed, her body shivering. "When... How... Why..." She was stuttering, and have not recovered from the shock.

Ikuto giggled and smirked, staring at the cake. "Isn't this supposed to be for me?" And whispered into her ear.

"It tickles!" She said shyly, fidgeting her body and covered her ears.

Ikuto lets go of Amu. "You baked this for me, right?" He pointed to the cake and stared at Amu. "Looks delicious." He scraps a small piece of cake out with his fingers and placed it at his mouth. "But I wonder if its edible." He teased and ate it. "And... what is this 'Onii-chan'?" He gave her a puzzled look while licking his fingers.

"You licked it clean..." Amu pouted. "and you were my onii-chan, so I want it to be like when we were children." and she started to daydream about their past. But her charas were making so much noise, that she came back to reality instantly.

Her charas stared at the cake hungrily. "Amu-chan. I want to eat it too!" They exclaimed all at once. And after Amu nodded in agreement, they rushed towards the cake and eat it, in small pieces.

"Hey! What about me, nya!" Yoru overheard the commotion and rushed into the kitchen. He saw the cake and immediately, his eyes sparkles. Together with the other charas, he ate the cake greedily.

"Oh ya!" Amu suddenly remembered, and clapped her hands together. "When did you come back?" She placed her hands on her waist and glared at Ikuto.

Ikuto cut a slice of the cake out with the knife beside it. "Not long." He replied bluntly and ate it whole.

"Than..." Amu grabbed Ikuto's shoulder and met with his eyes. "WELCOME HOME!" She smiled radiantly, giving Ikuto a warm atmosphere.

Ikuto smiled. "I'm home." and prepared to give Amu a kiss. His hand reached out to pull Amu towards him, but was slapped away.

"Don't touch me with that dirty hand." Amu sulked and pushed him towards the sink.

Ikuto turned on the tap and washed his hands. "You've changed! Amu." He said, teasing. "It has only been 2 years, and you changed completely." He looked at her with suspicious eyes. "Did you... fall in love with someone else, other than me?" He said, half jokingly and half serious.

"Eh?" Amu was shocked to hear that. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!" She yelled, angry that Ikuto actually made that kind of joke. "I...I have always been waiting for you..." She said softly and shyly, her fingers playing with a small ring on her right hand; fourth finger.

The ring on her finger wasn't actually a real ring. It was made of a four leaf clover, which was rare to find anywhere, tied together at the end of the tiny stem. The leaf was nicely preserved, not torn or tattered, and was still in its beautiful green colour.

"Don't laugh at me, but I've treasured it all this time." Her face flushed, and hid her expression away from Ikuto's sight.

He touched Amu's cheek and lift her head up to face him. "Hot..." Ikuto teased and shuffled her hair. "You are so... cute!" He couldn't resist himself from wanting to hug her anymore. "and... I Love You." He hugged her tightly between his masculine arms.

**..**

A ringtone sounded for awhile before it was picked up. "Moshi Moshi?"

"Amu, are you free now?" Ikuto spoked into his cellphone after Amu answered.

Amu was surprised to hear from Ikuto. "EH? Ya... and aren't you at the rehearsal right now?" She was a little confused about Ikuto suddenly calling her in the middle of his rehearsal.

"I'm having a break now." He almost yelled into the phone, bacause it was rather noisy from where he was. "And I want you to go somewhere to pick up something." He sneaked away from his rehearsal hall and into a quiet place.

"Okay. Let's see..." Amu picked up a pen and paper from the nearby desk and wrote the address of where Ikuto instructed her to go.

Amu and her charas wondered on the street, looking for the place with the address Ikuto had given her. "Should be here...?" They stood in front of a shop, with their eyes sparkling. The shop Amu's at is a wedding clothes shop, with lots of beautiful dressing gown displayed at the glass window for people to admire.

Subconsciously, she entered the store.

"WELCOME!" The saleswomen stood in rows and welcomed Amu into their store.

"Eh…" Amu sweated but bowed and greeted them in courtesy "I'm here for..." She was interrupted before she finished her sentence.

A lady stood out of the crowd and spoke in a polite manner. "This way please, Hinamori-san." and lead Amu into the back of the store.

Amu wondered. _"How did she know my name?" _But she drop the thought and quietly followed her anyway.

"Wow." All her charas followed suit, gawking at all the wedding gowns displayed. Only Miki remained silent, sketching on her notebook.

They entered a spacious room with furnitures, the guest room.

"This is the gown that Tsukiyomi-sama ordered for you." The lady flashed out a beautiful white wedding gown. It had little frills and small white roses at the left side that lined down till the waist. Overall, it was pretty simple. And a veil, with a tiara on it, was attached to the gown.

Amu was shocked. "Try it on." The lady handed Amu the gown and pushed her into a dressing room at the side of the room. "I'm sure it will look good on you." She smiled before closing the door.

"Ikuto… ordered this for me?" She was astonished. The thought of wearing a wedding gown that soon had never crossed her mind. "This..." She gawked at the gown. Her mouth opened a few times, wanting to say something, but she remained quiet.

Amu placed the gown over her clothes, admiring it on her body before putting it on. Amu couldn't help but glance back at the mirror when she was finished dressing up. It looked beautiful on her.

Once she stepped out of it, the lady was nowhere in sight. Instead, in front of Amu stood a man, wearing a tux with his back facing Amu.

In one glance, Amu thought it was _him_. "IKUTO!" She thrashed herself towards him, hugging him tightly from behind.

"Hinamori Amu…" The guy whom Amu thought was Ikuto spoke. "You still can't differentiate between me and Ikuto yet, huh?" He smirked, as Amu lets go of him and stared blankly at him.

She panicked and flinched away from Tsubasa. "Tsu-Tsubasa-kun! Why are you here?"

"My little brother was worried that Amu-chan would get lost while coming here." He teased. "But, its worth it to make the trip here." He reached his hand for Amu's. "You look... gorgeous." and kissed her hand lightly.

As soon as the kiss landed on her hand, Tsubasa was tugged away from Amu. "Don't you do anything to Amu." Ikuto glared, sheiding Amu behind his back.

"Ikuto!" Amu was stunned for a while, but the moment she saw Ikuto, she hugged him tightly. "You came!" She blushed, hiding her face behind his back.

Tsubasa felt awkward and walked away. "I'll leave the two of you alone." And left the room.

She lets go of him, and Ikuto turned around, holding onto Amu's waist. "You look beautiful." He smiled and moved towards Amu, getting ready to kiss her. "I can't wait until the day you can wear this dress officially." He whispered before giving her a passionate kiss.

..

"Ikuto!" Amu was dragged along with Ikuto to a concert hall. "Where are we going?" She looked around her.

There were a lot of people around her. Some came for the concert that was being held in the hall; and some were the staff members, trying to control the people that were overcrowding the entrance.

"Kyaa!" Girls started screaming as Ikuto walked towards the entrance hall. "It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" They shrieked in joy, having to see their idol up front. All of them started pushing around,making a big fuss, to get as close as possible to Ikuto as he walks the path to the hall, passing them.

The staff members and bodyguard gathered around Ikuto as he came in sight, while pushing away all the other fan-girls that were sqeezing around that area.

Amu walked, hand in hand with Ikuto, fearfully. Everyone, except the staffs, were glaring at her as she walked pass them. She trembled in fear, and tighten her grip on Ikuto's hand. As soon as they entered the empty hall, she sighed and calmed down.

Ikuto giggled. "It's been hard on you, Amu." He leads Amu into the backstage, where everyone were getting prepared for the concert.

The backstage was pretty crowded too, and noisy. The staffs in charge were ordering people around, checking and preparing for the concert. Singers and band members were sitting around the makeup table, getting their final touch up before getting on stage.

"Ikuto-kun! You finally came, please get ready. Its about to start in a half an hour!" His manager Nikaidou walked towards him, sweating bullets. "And who's this?" He stared at Amu.

"She's a special guest for the final performance." Ikuto spoke bluntly, than turned to call one of the working staff-girl. "Hey! Help her prepare." And signaled the staff-girl to come and fetch Amu.

"Sit here." The staff-girl spoke, and dragged a chair for Amu to sit on. She went away to talk with Ikuto and Nikaidou. After a while, she nodded and returned back to where Amu was. "Okay." She took out a big box from the cupboard, and smiled at Amuthrough the mirror's reflection. "So, lets start the makeover." And opened the box.

"Eh... Wait--" Amudidn't know what to do in that situation. She sat there quietly, letting the staff-girl do whatever she was ordered to do.

The concert started, and the backstage was almost emptied, except a few staff members. The backstage was booming with music as the performance started. There was a small television on a corner of the room, to monitor what is happening outside.

Ikuto had gone out for his performance too, leaving Amu alone in the backstage. The staff went somewhere else to prepare a clothe for Amu. She stared at the television, waiting for Ikuto's turn to appear on stage.

_"Are you excited? Before we started with Ikuto's solo, lets first hear from the 'Black Diamond'!" _The announcer spoke into his mic. The 'Black Diamond' song sounded, but no one appeared on stage. One by one, lights flashed and the band members were shown. Even Ikuto was there, playing with his violin.

Amu took the cup of water prepared for her, as she stared at the TV, and took a sip of water. "U-UTAU!" Amu jumped up in excitement when Utau appeared on the TV. Her cup flew away from her hand, and landed onto the staff-girl that was holding her dress: a cute black dress with small red roses scattered around the skirt. She panicked and apologised immediately.

The dress was drenched. "This- This is the last dress!" The staff-girl flew into rage. "How can you go on stage now?" She was getting anxious. "And it's about time to go on stage!" and grabbed a few box of tissues, trying all her best to clean that dress.

"I-I'm sorry." Amu bowed embarrassedly.

"Amu-chan. I got an idea. Let me help." Miki spoke up and chara changed with Amu.

A spade appeared in place of her 'X' hairclip. "Give me that dress..." Amu winked at the terrified and enraged staff members. "It will be solved with a little magic." And flapped the dress around.

..

Ikuto was having his solo on stage, playing with his violin. All of audience were so drawn by the song, that they remained daze throughout until it ended. They clapped and screamed in excitement, shouting at the same time for an encore.

"Encore, it is?" The announcer spoke, and walked into the centre of the stage, standing along side Ikuto. "Would you please?" He handed the mic to Ikuto, and walked off the stage.

The audience shouted noisily, hoping for an encore from Ikuto. But instead, Ikuto opened up his violin case which he gotten from the backstage staff, and stuffed his violin back into its case.

"That would be all for today." He spoke coldly into the mic. "But before I go, I would like to introduce someone to all of you." He turned away from the audience and glance back at the backstage door, signaling the staffs guarding there.

Amu entered the wide stage cautiously. She was wearing the same dress that the staff took for her, but a little different from before- it has glittering spots where the water spilled onto. She blushed throughout while walking to the stage, hanging her head low.

"Amu." Ikuto held Amu's hand tightly and dragged her onto the centre of the stage.

The audience stared at her curiously, wondering who she is. They walked quietly onto the centre of the stage, with the crowds chatting between themselves as they looked at the newly invited guest.

Ikuto took the mic and placed it right in front of his mouth, speaking into it. "This cute girl here-" He smiled at Amu. "-is my fiancee." He didn't hesitate and tugged Amu closer to him. "Will you marry me?" Ikuto gazed into her eyes and whispering into the mic.

Everyone gawked.

"I--" Amu flushed, her heart beating against her chest rapidly. But she didn't let Ikuto wait for her reply for too long. "I WILL." She exclaimed, crying out tears of joy.

That shocked the audience even more. Some cried, others applauded. It was a rare sight to see someone propose a marriage on stage and in front of so many people.

Ikuto dropped the mic, and placed both his hands onto Amu's cheek. He wiped off her tears, and lift her head up to face him. "I Love You, Amu." He whispered into her ear before kissing her.

**.Days Passed.**

"I just can't believe it!" Kairi walked along side Tadase, complaining and whining to him. "He did that on purpose, so that I wouldn't have any more chances!" He clenched his fists together.

Tadase sighed loudly. "You didn't have a chance from the start." He patted Kairi's shoulders. "Oh, we're here." They were standing in front of the gate to the Tsukiyomi's house. Tadase took the initiative to ring the doorbell.

"Ohayou!" A cute voice welcomed them as the door opened. She was wearing a cute white gown, matching her looks.

"Yaya Yuiki?" The two guys exchanged confused looks. "Why are you here?" They said at the same time.

"Why can't I be here?" She pouted. "Come in, come in." She pushed the two guys into the house and shut the door.

"Tadase-kun! Kairi-kun! You came!" A beautiful pink-haired girl gave them the brightest smile; she was wearing the same gown that Ikuto prepared for her.

They gawked, and almost nosebleed at the sight. "Be-Beautiful!" Kairi snapped out of it, and approached her.

"Welcome!" Ikuto appeared suddenly between Kairi and Amu, stunning the them. "The both of you must be here to congratulate me?" He smirked, emitting a threatening aura around them. "This is not the best time to talk to the bride. So come here, I want to have a chat with you." He smiled slyly as he grabbed them away from Amu.

"Eh. Ikuto." Amu giggled. "...Is he jealous?"

"I'm jealous." Someone spoke coldly, behind Amu. "I am SO jealous." Utau glared at Amu, her hands on her waist.

"Utau." Amu sweated and looked at her with the slightest shock written on her face. "You... Why..." She shuddered. _"Utau looks so fierce! ...and she is jealous?" _Sweat-dropped, she avoided looking at Utau.

Utau walked towards Amu, and grabbed her hand gently. "I'm jealous that you get to wear such a beautiful wedding gown." She teased her, and laughed. "Congratulations." She smiled together with Amu.

Amu blushed. "Thank you." And held Utau's hand too. "You can get to wear a wedding gown soon, I'm sure." She winked and glance at a dark blue-haired guy at a corner of the house.

He noticed the two girls were looking at him, and inched towards them. "Is there something on my face?" He spoke, staring at the two beautiful girls.

Utau blushed. "No-Nothing." She answered, unknowingly.

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan! Come here, quick!" Nadeshiko called from the second floor at the stairs.

"I'll talk to you later." She spoke. "And Utau, don't miss this chance." She whispered into Utau's ear and left.

The two of them stood quietly, not looking at each other. "So, you are not going to wear the bridesmaid's dress?" Tsubasa broke the silence. "I was looking forward to seeing you wear a gown." He blushed a little, avoiding eye contact with Utau.

"Tsubasa..." Utau flushed. "I can wear it, if you really want me to." And lends closer to him, smiling faintly as she spoke.

..

"I don't think we have anything to talk about." Kairi pouted and glared at Ikuto. "But... congratulations anyways." He was rather unhappy when he said that.

Tadase remained quiet at a side. He didn't want to interrupt the 'rivals' chat. He had already completely given up on Amu, since he had a new love target.

Ikuto lighten up the atmosphere between them, and spoke. "Thank you." And walks away from Kairi, and out into the garden through the side door. "Well then, I'll be going to the church now." He waved a goodbye and stepped into the garden.

"Wa-Wait!" Shouted Kairi after Ikuto. "A warning to you. I have not given up on Amu, not yet." He said in a rather serious tone. "If you make Amu sad or cry, I definitely wouldn't let you off that easily." He threatens Ikuto, with his fists hanging in front of Ikuto's face.

Ikuto smirked and pushed his hand away from him. "Don't you worry. Amu will surely be the happiest women on Earth." He glanced into the house, than entered the car parked right outside of the house.

"Tadase-kun, Kairi-kun. Its about time we all set off to the church." Nadeshiko and Yaya called for them and reminded them of the wedding schedule. "But one of you have to be responsible for driving the bride there." They smiled while approaching them.

Before Tadase could respond to it, Kairi answered. "I will drive Amu there. So the three of you go ahead first." Kairi volunteered and headed to where Amu was.

"Kairi-kun." Amu smiled radiantly. "I'm a little nervous about the wedding." She watched her family leave the house and into the car, heading for the church too. "Otou-san and Okaa-san were quarreling for a moment about the wedding just now." She told Kairi about what just happened, trying to calm herself down from the excitement.

Kairi pushed his glasses up above his nose. "Its a natural thing. Some will prefer the traditional wedding, while the other prefers the modern one." He explained to Amu, and walked towards her, standing by her side.

"Yup. But I prefer the modern wedding style. This dress is simply a waste to not wear it on my one and only wedding." She circled around the floor, admiring the gown. She felt more relax while having a casual chat with him.

Kairi was dazzled by Amu, noticing how beautiful she is. He coughed. "Amu..." He stared at her, full of affection, and played with her silky hair. "Congratulations." He closed his eyes and smelt it.

Amu blushed and smiled. "Thank you."

On their way to the church where the wedding is held, there was a traffic jammed on the road. A car accident had just happened, and the cars were moving rather slowly to avoid another accident.

"What should we do?" Amuyelled, glancing at the watch. "We are going to be late if this continues." She panicked in the seat beside the driver.

"Relax, Amu." Kairi tried to calm her down. "We could only wait now…" Kairi sighed, getting annoyed at the slow moving cars. "I guess we will be late." He turned to look at Amu, but she was gone from her sit. "Eh? Amu-chan, come back here!" He looked out of the car window, and shouted at the bride.

Amu lifted up her heavy dress, to prevent it from getting dirty, and ran along the pathway. "Ran!" She cried out to her charas behind her.

After the signal, Ran chara-changed with Amu. "Go! Amu-chan!" They cheered as Amu ran in full speed towards their destination, the church.

..

"Ikuto-sama." Tsubasa walked towards Ikuto and whispered into his ear. "It seems that there have been a traffic jam." He reported what Kairi had said to him through the phone. "And the bride…" He paused, taking a glance at Ikuto. "…has run away."

After hearing it, Ikuto couldn't control himself and burst out laughing. "Amu sure is determined to marry me on time." He giggled and tried to remain compose.

"You can even laugh at this moment." Tsubasa sneered. "Normal people would be nervous about what will happen to the bride..." He stared at Ikuto. "...the runaway bride." He giggled, glancing at the entrance to the church.

"Amu is so cute." Ikuto exclaimed to Tsubasa. "Don't you agree? Nii-san." He patted his shoulders, smiling away.

Everyone was getting impatient from all the waiting. It has been a few minutes after the appointed time, and there was still no sign of Amu reaching. They started chatting between themselves, their imagination runs wild as they thought of the possible circumstances that might happen.

"Amu... She wouldn't run away from the wedding, would she?" Someone panicked. "Or something might have happened to her." Another wild guess.

The atmosphere piling up in the church was making Amu's parents even more worried. "She was so excited about this wedding! Why must it turns out to be like this?"

The reporters gathered for Ikuto wedding began to think about the recent news. One of it was: 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto's bride to be, runs away'. It will be the main article for the news. Everyone were getting anxious and excited at the same time.

Suddenly, the door to the church slammed opened. And in came running the bride. "Ikuto!" Amu panted and ran towards Ikuto, ignoring everyone else. "Did I make it in time?" She stood in front of him, still catching her breathes.

"Just in time." Ikuto grabbed Amu by her waist and carried her in his arms. "Now… shall we start?" He smiled.

Everyone settled down quietly in the church. Even Kairi arrived later after Amu's arrival. All the guests were present, and the wedding started.

"I-Iku-Ikuto! Let me down!" Amu struggled, her face flushed. "It's embarrassing." She quieted down, embarrassed about it.

Ikuto laughed. "You should get use to it soon." He smirked and shouted. "I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, will forever love Hinamori Amu. For eternity." He made the vow in front of the guests.

"Hinamori Amu will also love Tsukiyomi Ikuto for eternity." Amu grinned, her hand clinging onto his neck.

"Finally, we are together…" Ikuto whispered before kissing Amu passionately, with her still in his arms.

..

"My little Amu has finally grown up and became someone else's wife. I'm so happy for her!" Otousan cried out loud after the marriage vows were made. He took out a handkerchief and wiped off his tears of joy.

Amu exclaimed to all the females guests gathering a few distance away from where the bride stood. "Everyone, expecially Utau!" She winked at Utau. "Catch this!" The bouquet she was holding onto was tossed into the air, and landed right in the middle of the crowd.

"Oh!" Everyone's gazed was fixed onto Utau. Utau blushed, holding onto the bouquet tightly.

"Eh..! Yaya wanted to be the next!" Yaya whined in a childish manner, standing alongside Kukai. "I want to be together with Kukai forever too." She blushed, thrashing herself onto his chest.

**..THE END..**

* * *

**This chapter was extremely slow im updating, because..  
Its The longest chapter I have written, ever! :D I squeeze all in one chapter, for the ending. So it may be rush..  
Are you satisfied with it? I hope yes (:**

Okay, now to say thanks to all who reviewed/favourited! x) **THANK YOU ALL!**

Thanks everyone who read and reviewed! I listed down everyone~:

4nimel0ver, _Ai Loli, _Akatsuki's Cherry Blossom, _All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto,_ Amuto15, _Amuto Forever, _Amuto-4eva, _oxCuteKataraox,_ Kiri-chan220, _Wolf'sRein, _xXSeiren-HimeXx, _Kitty Obsessive Disorder, _Keiko Hayasaka, _Hime Cullen Tsukiyomi, _LuckyStarWitch, _Emiko Hoshiko,_ Lovers' Medium, _Phoenixangel5,_ Smilee4faces2, _blahxcrap, _ilovecynthia, _naritaijibun0310, _RyuRi, _RinYuki-Violin, _Kawaii Mishy, _sharon-peace,_ soccerluver04,_ babo123,_ Aznprid3x3, _xXVampire-ObsessedXx,_ SugarHoney91, _Tulsi91, _LoliShoji, _youare-who-youare, _ArtGrrl, _Moningstar04, _DarkAmulet, _Eliu,_ girlylove23, _RosalieHaleTwilight,_ KagomeXInuyasha4eve, _SUNCAT333,_ dolphingal13, _kakashisasukelover1,_ DarkCat5648, _BlackMoonTiger, _Aoi Faith, _Adelutzys,_ In the rain-under the moon, _xxPSxxIxxLUVxxYOUxx,_ Sugar Minion, _Shiratori Ryuga,_ imaginedreams22, _evilfairy321, _Choco-Chan 4Eva, _kimiri-chan,_ Innocent Butterfly, _Cookie-chan91,_ Katsy17, _kknightly,_ beautifly92, _ni-chan and mit-chan007, _sounchy, _Rain'chi,_ flooding-rivers, _Shiro-Kitsune8, _That Riku Over There, _Itachi'sNailPolish, _Miyuki-chan332.

**Thank you for reading till the ending!  
****Arigatougozaimasu and Sayonara.. );**


	27. Extra Story

**HELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO, Minna-san!  
****Ahhhh~! Its been a long time, hasnt it? I got this idea few months ago, but didnt have the time to write or finish it. :P  
This fic is already completed, but if i have any new ideas, i will add in as extra story~  
Okay, so hope you like it! :D**

* * *

**I love Nii-chan! : Past Reflects Present ?**

A little girl, about the age of 5, with her hair tied in ponytails (kind of like Utau's but shorter and pink in color) stood in a small wooden house, with her head leading against the wall and her eyes closed.

"...Roku (6)... Shichi (7)... eh? What comes after Shichi?" She paused her counting and scratched the back of her head, her beautiful blue eyes opened, staring into a small open hole in the middle of the wooden wall.

"Ah! Kyuu (9)! That's right." She smiled satisfactory, knowing that she finally learned to count properly although completely wrong, and continued.

"And Juu (10)! Here I come, Nii-chan." She shouted out from the open window at the treehouse and climb down the ladder leaning against the tree. Then, she paused and scanned her surrounding, the beautiful garden full of flowers.

"Hmm..." She thought hard about all the hiding place her Nii-chan could be at. "Nii-chan wouldn't be so stupid to hide in the garden a second time." She giggled, remembering just a few minutes ago that she found him almost immediately behind a bush in the garden after she finished her wrong counting. He protested that he didn't have enough time to hide and he didn't even notice that his sister counted wrongly, and demanded a rematch.

"AH HA!" An imaginary lightbulb lighted on top of her head and she clapped her hands together. Her eyes sparkled and she took deep breathes before running in the direction of her house. _"If Nii-chan isn't hiding in the garden, than he must be in the house!"_

The door was left ajar and she peeked in. Not a single soul was seen on the first floor. It gave the little girl a chill down the spine, and she sneezed, feeling scared being alone in the big house. But her determination to find her Nii-chan no matter what was burning strongly. She searched the big kitchen, the huge living room, the shiny bathroom and all the cupboards or possible hiding places she could find. But her Nii-chan was still nowhere to be found on the first floor.

_"This is going to be challenging." _She thought. "Now onto the second floor!" She said, her eyes burning with excitement.

The little girl approached the stairs and climbed up slowly, feeling her legs getting weaker as she passed each steps. She reached the second floor and still no sign of her parents or her Nii-chan. Her heart was beating even faster now. _"The second floor is even scarier when noone is here."_

She shrieked when she heard the creaking sound of the door opening.

"Chibi Amu!" A man called her from behind. "What are you doing here?" He dapped the towel he was holding on his hair that was dripping with water. Half-naked- a towel was tied loosely at his waist; he walked towards the frightened little girl. "Aren't you playing with your Nii-chan in the garden?"

The little girl got a little jumpy at first, but she felt relieved after seeing someone. "Papa!" She called out to him and rushed to his side. "You scared me." She smiled sheepishly.

Papa bent his knees so he could look straight into his daughter's beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry." He patted her head in apology and smiled.

Her Papa's perfect chest was right in front of her. Embarassedly, she hid her face behind her small hands. "...Papa. You are in deep trouble." She blushed, her cheeks rosy red.

"_How cute! Just like Amu" _He thought, not noticing what was coming for him.

The smile on his face immediately faded and turned into a worrying look after feeling _someone_ was approaching him, fiercely. He jumped and turned around.

Hands crossed on her waist, she glared angrily at him. "Ikuto! How many times have I told you to NOT walk around in the house half-naked?!" She yelled and pulled the little girl away from him. "There are children here." She hugged the child protectively and covered her eyes.

Ikuto groaned. "Amu…" He said, using his seductive voice. "You are so selfish! Not letting anyone else but yourself to see me…" He teased, playing with her silky pink hair, making her blush even more.

Amu coughed, interrupting him and pushed him away from her, her face flushing. "There's a child here." She emphasized again.

Ikuto quietly nodded and left for his bedroom door. "I'll be waiting for you." Seductive tone again, he entered the room with a sly smile.

"Mama." The cute little girl hugged her Mama tightly and chuckled softly.

"Chibi Amu-chan." Amu called her child, feeling weird that they have the same name and almost the same appearance when she was younger, except her eyes was hazel but her child's has the same color eyes as Ikuto, dark blue eyes.

"_I have to discuss with Ikuto about their names again..." _She noted that down in her mind. "What are you playing with Nii-chan now?"

"Hide-and-seek!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh. Gambatte~" Amu kissed her child's forehead that was covered in short bangs. "And have fun." After patting her small head, Amu headed for the bathroom for a shower.

After seaching every room on the second floor, she shouted loudly in the house, hoping to get some response. "Nii-chan~!" Silence. Obviously her Nii-chan wouldn't be so stupid to response to that.

Again with the 'Ah ha!' she ran out of the house and into the street. Walking slowly, she passed a dark scary alley. Even though the sun was shining brightly, that particular alley was completely dark.

"Woooooooo…"

The little girl was about to search elsewhere when she heard a sound coming from the dark alley. She jumped in fright. "Wh-Who's there" Her teeths were chattering together and her voice trembled.

"Nyaa." She faintly heard a cat meowed. Than, a small figure emerged from the shadows of the dark alley and into the bright sunlight. It sat down on the street and started to lick its paw, and gave a soft purr.

She gave a sigh of relieve that it was just a kitten. "Ohayou! Koneko-chan." She smiled sweetly at the kitten, while brushing his beautiful light blue fur. It purred and stared at the little girl with its shiny blue eyes.

"Oh!" Chibi Amu gawked in surprise. "You have the same eyes as me!" She tickled the back of its ear.

"Wooooooo…" Again, the same sound she first heard when she walked past the alley.

"Eh…" She looked at the cat than into the dark alley. "Tell me, Koneko-chan. That... That sound just now... was made by you, right?" She talked to the kitten, hoping that it would nod its head.

As if the kitten understood her, it shook its head and headed towards the dark alley leaving her alone.

"Koneko-chan! Don't…" Before she finished her sentence, the kitten disappeared into the alley. "Don't go." She said disappointedly.

"Woooooo…" The sound was clearer this time and louder. It seems like the sound of someone crying.

The little girl muster up all her courage and slowly walk into the dark alley. Bravely, she entered deeper into the dark alley and her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. At a far corner, she could faintly see a figure squatting on the floor with his head on his bent knees.

Although his face was hidden under his arms, the little girl immediately realises that he was someone who she knew, someone she had been searching so hard for. "Nii-chan!" She called out to him and lunged herself onto his small frightened body.

"Amu-chan…" He sobbed and looked at her with his watery hazel eyes. "Amu-chan!" He embrace her tightly, his head resting on her shoulders. "...Don't leave me alone!"

"Nii-chan. Nii-chan, why are you shivering?" She asked, curiously.

He jolted after looking over her shoulders and hid his head onto her chest, his whole body trembling. "There…Th-There is something be-behind you!"

"Nyaa!" Both of them jumped up in fright.

She recognized that sound and guessed it was the kitten from before. Happily, she turned to find her little friend. "Kone-..." She stopped dead, looking into the eyes which were staring back at her.

A distance away from her was a pair of glittering white eyes and no head or body seemed to be attached to it.

"KYAAAA!" Her shriek pierced the air sharply, alerting everyone near the district.

"Nyaaa!" The 'eyes' jumped and hid behind a box that was at a side of the wall.

"Nii-chan… I'm scared." Their body shivered and hugged each other tightly, eyes closed.

The boy felt his sister body against his, her skin felt cold. He took deep breathes and tried to remain calm. "…It's okay." He spoke softly; his breathes breathing hard beside her ear. "I'll... protect you." He stroked her hair and pushed her small body away from him.

Standing up, he glared at the place where the 'eyes' were seen. "Come out, you monster!" He shouted. "I'm not scared of you anymore. And I won't let you scare Amu-chan anymore too!" His eyes were burning with determination to protect his beloved sister.

"Nii-chan…" The shaky little girl stared at the back of her brother in front of her. _"…is so brave!" _She blushed, her heart felt warm and she no longer felt scared.

Some fur brushed against the girl's leg. Her heart skipped a beat and she flinched, but looking at the 'fur' closely, it was the kitten she saw in front of the alley.

"Koneko-chan!" She exclaimed excitedly, brushing its fur with her fingers. "Koneko-chan, I'm so happy to see you again." The kitten purred while she patted her.

"Nyaa." A faint sound of cat's meowing was heard and it was not made by her little friend.

"What was that?!" Nii-chan remain standing with his back facing his sister. He jumped when something brushed pass him. "... Wh-What" He stared down and saw a pair of shining blue eyes. His eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting in the alley and saw that the blue eyes belonged to a cat.

"Koneko-chan!" She stood up and went to the kitten's side, but before she could cuddle it again, it ran towards the direction where they first saw the white eyes.

"Nya… Nya…" Now there were 2 different sounds.

The little girl looked at her brother and he looked back at her. Then, right before them, 2 cat figures appeared.

She said in a cheerful voice. "So it was just another Koneko-chan!" and ran towards the two kittens. The other kitten was dark blue in colour, so its fur blended in with the dark surrounding. No wonder they first thought that there was no head attached to its shining white eyes.

Nii-chan scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "We… I got scared of a little kitten." His voice got softer. "I'm such a coward." He blushed and hung his head low.

"You are NOT!" The little girl embraced her brother tightly. "You are the best and bravest Nii-chan ever!" She exclaimed, giving him a light peck on the cheek.

..

The kittens followed the two children home where they were given a bath.

"Koneko-chans are so obedient!" Chibi Amu wiped the kitten's wet fur with a towel.

Nii-chan cleaned the other kitten. "Ya…" He took a glance at his little sister, who was playing with the kitten, and blush remembering the scene at the alley.

"Let's name them!" She suddenly suggested than glance at her brother. "I'm going to name this…" She looked at the dark blue fur kitten and thought hard for a name. "I can't think of anything right now." She smiled sheepishly at her brother. "What about yours?"

Nii-chan glanced at the kitten's light blue fur, the color of the bright sky. "Hmm… I can't think of any too." He shrugged his shoulders.

The children's parent appeared in the garden where they were cleaning the kittens. Amu, their okaa-san, spoke first. "What about 'Yoru' for the dark-blue male neko…" Ikuto appeared beside Amu and had his hands on her waist. "...And 'Miki' for the light-blue female koneko."

The children smiled and both nodded their head in agreement. "Hai!" They spoke to the kittens "You will be Yoru-kun and you will be Miki-chan from now on!" They said excitedly.

Their parents giggled and watched the children played in the garden.

"Nii-chan!" The little girl suddenly called for his brother and surprised him from behind. "I love Nii-chan!" She hugged him tightly, her head leaning against his neck.

"Oh no." Amu gasped. "She is not going to have a brother complex, will she?!" She gave Ikuto a worried look.

"It's no surprise that Chibi Amu-chan loves her Nii-chan." Ikuto smirked. "Because they look just like us when we were young." He tightened his grip around Amu's waist and added. "And he looks just as handsome as I am."

* * *

**Done! If you dont remember, I bet you dont, there was a similar chapter before, chap 13.** _**What happens in the past, happens again now.**  
_**If you have any questions about this part, feel free to ask. (: Well, any questions guys?**

**_Raises hand. _Nii-chan: What is my name?  
Eh... Erm... Gomen Nii-chan! I cant decide on a name that suits you or Ikuto. So your name is just 'Nii-chan' or 'boy'.**

**Chibi Amu: My turn! How old are we?  
This happens after Ikuto and Amu were married a few years later, maybe 5 years old and Nii-chan is 6.**

**Chibi Amu: Me again! Why do I have the same name as Okaa-san, except the word 'chibi' ?  
Ahaha. Im too lazy to decide for you and I imagine you as Amu, the smaller version but with Ikuto's eyes. And, I have to give a name to at least one person or it will be too confusing, so Chibi Amu is your name.**

**Nii-chan: You did a really bad job writing about me. _Cry._ How do I look like?  
Im soso sorry, Nii-chan. ): You are an exact copy of Ikuto, only that you are younger and smaller in size and have Amu's eyes. **

**Thankyou for reading ! :D  
Erm... Can anyone help me think of the children names, please? So maybe, I can abt the kids again if I have any new ideas.  
I really really appreciate everyone for taking time to read it! Sayonara, for now, maybe? hahaaa. (:**

* * *


End file.
